Fire and Ice
by EllaTheRealMeBlack
Summary: Leah Clearwater, biggest bitch in La Push, imprints. On Caius Volturi. After traveling to Italy, she's on a mission to win his heart. Will she win him over? And if she does, will Caius's wife, Anthedora, let them stay that way? Follow the unlikely couple as they slowly, but surely find their happy ending into their perfect piece of forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Leah's Point of View: **

I sat in the leech's house, sprawled across the couch. Like just can't get any worse, can it? I mean, I'm forced the fight in this war for people who I don't even _like, _like I give a shit if they die! If I died, no one would be concerned. Not even Seth. Nope, his head is too far up Edward _and_ Jacob's ass to notice.

Jacob even had me use their fucking names. I had to memorize their names with their faces. Fuck their histories, I'd rather not know more about these bloodsuckers than I have too.

Garret, the nomad, winked at me from across the room. His eyes went to my chest, and he grinned wickedly. I hissed, and he smirked, before coming to sit next to me.

"Why are you all alone?" He asked.

"Why are you so horny?" I snapped.

I stood, and strode away, going up the stairs. Then something hit me. I flew backwards, landing flat on my back.

Carlisle stood over me, eyes wide, jaw dropped. He apologized in so many fucking languages that all I could do was stare at him. He was touching my hurting head, muttering to himself about Advil and no bumps or some shit. Would he not shut up? I know what might?

I kissed him, got up, and walked out, leaving him stunned.

**Carlisle's Point of View: **

We all stared after her.

Did she just...

I mean...

Did I...

Why would she...

_What_?!

"Are you alright?" Tanya asked.

I opened my mouth to speak several times, but no words came out. What was that? Did I give her some kind of message to make her think that I wanted her to kiss me?! What was I going to tell Esme?

_"Oh, hey Esme! Why do I smell like Leah? Well..its quite a funny story, actually! I ran into Leah, and she...kissed me! Funny huh?" _

Yes, because that would go over so well.

Edward snickered, and I glared.

"She only did it so you could shut up." He explained.

"Tinkerbell.." I muttered.

He growled, and I flashed him a grin.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped.

"Don't read my mind."

* * *

**Leah's Point of View: **

I was back in the Cullen house. After explaining to Esme why her husband was quiet, we laughed, Jacob had ordered me to come back here and play nice. I wouldn't have to play nice if he would just stop drooling over that demon baby.

He calls me lazy, yet he can't stand to leave her fucking side for so much as _five_ seconds without breaking down, _and_ being admitted into a mental institution! And they call _me_ crazy!

Tanya was, once again, trying to flirt with Edward. I grinned, and asked Bella to block my thoughts. She glowered at Tanya, but did as I asked. I pulled Rosalie aside, and passed her a lyric sheet.

"I think we should dedicate a few to Tanya." I said.

She giggled, and we sat at the piano.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. The house grew quiet. I smiled. "Rosalie and I would like to donate a few songs to our dear friend Tanya! I hope you enjoy them!"

Rosalie started to play, trying not to giggle.

_Dashing through the snow  
Get the fuck out of my way  
You're so fucking slow  
And fat, what do you weigh?  
Ha Ha Ha_

_You can't fucking sing  
I'll start a fucking fight  
Get out of my way you fucking hoe  
I'm driving here tonight!_

_Oh!_

_Jingle Bells, go to hell  
Get the fuck out of my way  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
Over bodies everyday (hey!)  
Jingle bells, go to hell  
Bitch what did I say?  
Run that ass cuz you can't hide  
From my mother fucking sleigh! _

Everyone laughed. I mean, they were rolling. But I wasn't done.

"This next one if also for you!" Rosalie called to Tanya, who sat in the middle of the room, mouth agate.

Rosalie and I started to sing.

_I threw a bitch in the well  
Don't ask me I'll never tell  
I looked away as she fell  
Dumb hoe was in my way!_

_I wouldn't trade my soul for a kiss,  
But I'd trade your life for a wish  
I'd serve your head on a dish,  
Because you always in my way!_

_Your filthy hair was blowing,  
stank breath-always flowing  
Feeling up, all on the married men  
How many dicks have you been riding lately?_

_Hey I don't like you!  
Because you're crazy!  
Delete my number!  
Your pussy stanky!_

_While all the Cullen boys are just sexy,  
You're a little whore,  
Your pussy stanky!_

_When you first came into my life,  
I hated you so bad!  
So bad!  
So so so so bad!_

_When you came into my life with your filthy ass,  
Filthy ass!  
Filthy filthy ass! _

Tanya ran out the room sobbing, while the whole room erupted in laughter. Bella was rolling. Jacob's face was blue. Rosalie and I couldn't even stand.

Carlisle, who was supposed to be the leader and problem solver, was clutching his sides.

"That was amazing!" Rosalie laughed, wiping pretend tears from her eyes.

I shrugged.  
"I try," I replied. "I just can't stand when people do that. Like fuck, you know he married. And with a kid. She blonde, but she ain't stupid...is she?"

They laughed again.

"You know Leah," Rosalie said. "I think we're going to be great friends."

And thus, the BFL Club was created.

**Translations: **

**BFL: Bitches For Life **


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah's Point of View: **

Edward let me borrow his car as a gift for getting Tanya off his back. I accepted of course. What kid from the rez is gonna pass up the chance to drive a freaking **_Volvo_**?!

I pulled up at my house, and I stared at the car, grinning. Paul gasped, and Sam just stood there.

"Hey Paul!" I waved.

He jogged over.

"When did you get this?!" He demanded.

I shrugged.  
"There was this blonde vamp at the Cullen's house who was always hitting on Edward, even though he's married. So, as a favor to him and Bella, I got rid of her. As a reward, Edward is letting me borrow his car, and he says he'll buy me a car. I said that this is enough for now."

"The Cullen's are just handing out cars for favors?" Sam scoffed.

I ignored him, stuffing my stuff in here. And Seth's. We lived with the Cullen's now, Carlisle had given us the two rooms on the top floor.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

I didn't answer. Instead, I just ran my fingers through my hair. He glared at me.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked, nicer.

"Seth and I are living with the Cullen's, temporarily." I said.

Sam growled, but Paul seemed completely calm.

"Can you give us a ride?" Paul asked. I nodded.

As soon as Paul got in, I stomped on the gas, leaving a stunned Sam in our dust.

Paul roared with laughter.  
"I thought you were going to give us a ride!" Paul chortled.

I giggled.  
"I'll give you one," I said. "But Sam can't get his own. He needs to burn off a few pounds anyways. He can walk."

* * *

After dropping Paul off at his house, and moving in with the Cullen's, I sat in Rosalie and Emmett's room, watching Emmett scream at the T.V.

"Does it bother you that your husband has the mind of a four-year old?" I asked Rosalie as she rummaged through her closet.

Emmett hissed, and I blew him a kiss. He caught it, and pretended to faint. I rolled my eyes.

"So, was Sam pissed?" Emmett asked, turning the T.V. down.

I nodded, smiling.  
"He almost exploded. They asked for a ride, but as soon as Paul got in, I stomped on the gas. Sam had to walk."

Emmett laughed, shaking his head.  
"That's harsh," He said.

"So is destroying half of your fiance's face. But do you see anyone else talking about it?"

"Speaking of Scarface," Rosalie called from the Closet. "Does she still want you to be the maid of honor?"

I shrugged.  
"I think she should get to be married."

"Why?"

"Well, with the Vampire Mafia coming, why should she get married when there's a chance that Sam won't come back home?"

"True. You're not going to be the maid of honor, are you?"

"Hell no."

"Are you even going to go?" Rosalie chuckled.

I snorted.  
"Hell no. I have better things to do. I'd rather stay here with the Dracula twins."

"That's mean!" Rosalie scolded. "You shouldn't call the Romanians that!"

"It's a compliment, the way I see it." I replied. "And even for a bunch of old guys, they're still good-looking."

"Do you think I'm good-looking?" Emmett asked.

"Yes Emmett." I said. "I think you're über sexy."

Emmett did a fist pump, then ran out the room, screaming, "Leah thinks I'm sexy! In your faces assholes!"

Rose and I both rolled our eyes, smiling.

"So, you ready to die?" She joked.

"Bitch please," I smirked. "I was born ready."

"Bitches for life?"

"Damn straight."

* * *

It's the night before the battle. We all sat in camps around the field. I couldn't sleep. I frowned, and I crawled next to Seth.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, voice thick with sleep.

I nodded numbly. He wrapped his arms around me, and I laid my head on his chest.

Funny. Seth's almost taller than me, and I still act like the older sibling. I might as well be the youngest.

"Seth?" I whispered.

He opened his eyes and stared at me in concern.

"Yes, Leah?"

"If we die tomorrow, I just want you to know that I love you."

He smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, sis."

* * *

Seth and I stood next to Rosalie and Emmett, watching the Volturi come. I mean really, who names their coven the Volturi? Like, a name that no one can pronounce? Freaking ridiculous.

Aro and Carlisle talked, then eventually Edward and Bella took Emmett and Jacob so Aro, the other mind rapist, could see the demon spawn. I blocked my thoughts from the pack, and I licked Rosalie's hand. She smiled down at me, petting my head.

"If we die today," She said quietly. "I just want you to know that you're one of my best friends. Bitches For Life. Save me a seat in hell."

I shot her a wolfish grin.  
Of course I'm saving her a seat in hell! Shit, Rosalie, Emmett and I are gonna be geekin in hell. Satan, look out, here we come!

I realized something then.  
We could all die today. All of us. I mean, I never even got to live that long. Sure, twenty-one years is a pretty good run, but I didn't want to die. Or lose my brother. He is all I had these days. He did imprint...I want him to make it. If I have to die, I want him to make it. To be able to see his imprint again. I had spent the last few months with my brother. Because if I die, or he dies, the last thing I want to see our the happy memories, not the way his lifeless body was sprawled across the battlefield.

And what about me? Would I ever imprint? Or was I doomed to this life, fate screwing me over once again? When Sam imprinted, I had been so angry. I am still angry. Not because they imprinted, but because how they betrayed me. I had come home and found them having sex in _my_ bed! Everyone on the rez made it seem like it was my fault, like how the hell did I have anything to do with that? So if Emily wanted me at her wedding, she'll just have to keep dreaming. She always gives me these pity looks that she fucking _knows_ I hate. And she gets away with everything! She always has something to say to me. I don't even have to reply, Sam will yell at me anyways.

What has the world come to?

As I looked up, I felt like I was flying. He was gorgeous. Flowing blonde hair that reached his shoulders. His red lips, his crimson eyes. His body...

Shit...damn it. Dammit!

I fucking imprinted on a fucking vampire! It's a good thing I blocked my thoughts because...I am so screwed.

And it had to be him? Everyone says he's the sadistic one! Why couldn't I imprint on the emo one, Marcus I think his name was. Or the cheerful one? Or the twin of the sadistic blonde girl? But NO! It HAD to be him, of all people.

Shit.

They left the field, and I howled in agony. They stopped, and Aro looked like he didn't understand what the fuck was going on.

"She wants to speak with you in her human form." Edward explained, arching an eyebrow at me. I ran into the woods, phased and put my clothes on, then walked back out. I didn't get two feet.

Both packs has surrounded me, growling and snarling. Jacob even stepped away from the spawn to stand in front of me. I sighed.

"All you worthless pieces of _shit_ need to get the fuck out of my god damn way. I am a grown ass woman, I can decide for my damn self. All you assholes ain't wanna care when I jumped off the fucking cliff, but now you want to show some fucking concern because the leech wants to talk to me. Bitch swerve. Sam, get the fuck out my motherfucking way because I am not in the fucking mood to fucking put up with your fucking shit. Shit! _Move dammit_!" I snapped.

They moved.

"Except you Seth," I said, smiling at him. "You _know_ I love you."

Seth barked happily, smirking at the other wolves.

I walked forward with Seth at my side. He whimpered, inching closer to me. Aro closed the distance between us.

"A female shifter..." He mused in amazement. "You have the mouth of a sailor..." I shrugged.

"Yeah I know," I said. "When I was born, the devil said '_Oh shit, competition_.' So, I mean...it was to be expected."

"You do not like your pack?" He asked, frowning.

I shrugged again.  
"I only like my brother, Seth." I said, petting the wolf next to me. He grinned. "Everyone else makes me want to strangle them. Especially that black one. Like, he ain't care when he cheated on me with my cousin in _my god damn bed_, but now he wants to be concerned when I asked to talk to you. He needs to mind his damn business. Shit."

"He left you for your cousin?" Aro sounded disgusted, and he didn't try to hide it.

I nodded.  
"I came home and found my cousin riding him like it was the _fucking_ Texas rodeo. And then they _forced_ me to get an abortion so _they_ could be happy, and then I turn into a giant fucking dog against my will. So..."

Aro shuddered.  
"May I?"

He held out his hand, and I took it. He was silent for a moment, but from the way his face scrunched up, he didn't like what he was seeing. He looked at Sam, then at me, then back at Sam.

"You were too good for him anyways," he murmured. I snickered. Sam, asshole, went into the woods and came out in human form. Thank god he had clothes because the last thing I need is to see his pencil stick of a dick.

Aro chuckled. Oh. Right. He still had my hand. Duh.

"Leah, tell me it isn't true."

"Depends on what you're talking about. I lie about a lot of things." I said.

"You imprinted on the leech!" He snapped. Aro, surprisingly, shot him a dark look.

"Well, I wasn't aware it was your concern."

**Caius's Point of View: **

I hated her already. Making me feel like I was tied to her. What the fuck?

"Well, I wasn't aware it was your concern." Leah, the female wolf, said.

"To hell it isn't!" The other wolf hissed. Sam?  
Fuck it, I'm bad with names.

They argued back and forth, but I finally snapped when he said, "Leah you aren't going anywhere with them."

I growled, and everyone turned to look at me, stunned.

"Look you stinky, furry asshole." I hissed. "You can't just come the fuck over here and act you like you own her. Last time I checked, you cheated on her with her _cousin_. You are _engaged_ to her cousin! So how the hell do you think you have some sort of control over her? Sit your furry ass down because I am tired of hearing you run your mouth about some ridiculous bullshit. I've lived with Aro for three thousand years, I know bullshit when I hear it. No one asked for your fucking opinion anyways. Do you really think you're going to stop us? If we want Leah, we're taking Leah. It has nothing to do with you! So don't fucking me concerned about it. Yes, I'm a smelly leech. And you're a revolting wolf! Do you see me crying about it? NO! Grow the fuck up and get over yourself."

**Leah's Point of View: **

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. He stood up for me!

Sam's jaw had dropped, and the glare Caius gave him was fucking scary as shit...

"Caius?" Aro asked in shock.

Caius shrugged.  
"He's lucky I didn't rip his fucking fur off. I always loved fur coats."

I snickered.  
"Maybe you can make me one too," I suggested. "I heard its going to be a long winter."

"Maybe we can use his bones for firewood." He said sarcastically, smirking.

"I always wondered what wolf meat tasted like." I admitted.

"Well, wouldn't hurt to try!"

We were both smirking at each other. Aro rolled his eyes.

"Perfect. Two sadistic creatures, in the same field. This will end well!" He mumbled. "Caius?"

"Yes?" He said.

"Would you mind being her guard?"

**Caius's Point of View: **

My good was gone. Everyone could see that. What the fucking fuck? Did he really just ask if I was going to be her guard? Is he really that stupid as to think I wanted to be around here?!

"Make someone else do it." I said.

He shook his head, smiling.  
"I think you should do it. You'll do it, won't you? Of course you will! Leah, Caius will be your guard."

I snarled.  
I yelled at him in every language I knew, screaming ever cuss word I knew. I even invented a few.

"Temper, temper!" Aro warned, smiling innocently. "There are children present."

I closed my eyes.

_One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten...eleven...twelve...thirteen...fourteen...fifteen...sixteen...seventeen...eighteen...nineteen...twenty... _

I slowly opened my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I. Am. Calm." I said, taking another deep breath. "Of course I will be her guard!"

I shot him a sadistic smile.  
"Just don't expect her to make it past the first week..." I added.

He sighed heavily.

"Caius-"

I tuned him out as he lectured me. I sniffed the air. I smelled something...flowery. I sniffed my shirt. No, not me. I sniffed Leah. She stared at me like I was crazy. No, Leah smelled like vanilla. Delicious smell really.

I sniffed Aro, then I pressed my lips together to kept my smiling.

"Don't you dare," He hissed. His eyes were black with anger, and he looked ready to kill me.

"You smell like your wife...did you two have...fun, Aro?" I purred, wiggling my eyebrows.

He snarled, and stepped closer, ready to rip my head off.

"Caius." He warned.

I smiled widely.  
"What? I was just asking if you two had fun! I _thought_ I heard someone earlier, but I didn't know it was _you_!"

He snarled, and starting yelling in Italian.

I smirked.  
"Temper, Temper!" I warned, winking. "There are children present."

**Leah's Point of View: **

We all laughed as we watched Caius tease Aro. Honestly, I thought I was going to pee on myself.

"When we get back to Italy.."

"What are you going to do?" Caius sneered. "Lecture me to death?"

"Girls, girls!" I yelled over them, causing them to stop. "You're both very pretty, can you decide now?"

"You're very brave to talk to the Volturi like that," Marcus noted, stony face blank, but he stared up at the sky.

I shrugged.  
"I'm the fastest in my pack. If your coven wants to kill me, they'd have to catch me first."

"Would you like to come to Italy?" Marcus asked, finally looking at me. I nodded. "Caius."

Caius threw me over his shoulder, muttering in German or something.

"Gentle, Caius!" Aro groaned.

"If she wants gentle, she should get _you_ to carry her!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah's Point of View: **

The entire plane ride, I had stared at Caius. He tried to ignore me, he truly did, but I guess I'm just naturally annoying.

Aro made Caius carry me to the castle, and he made sure to take the long way. Aro did, I mean. Aro must be enjoying this. He gets a chance to annoy Caius, something he hasn't done in a few thousand years. Honestly, I think Caius was going to kill me. I mean, the looks he gave me were seriously violent and aggressive. I just hope he doesn't try to drink my blood or something. I still want to go to college, so getting drained is not an option.

Caius had left for the throne room, leaving me with Felix. Felix, the gigantic pervert. He looks at me like I'm something to eat. I can assure you, I am not a steak or a glass of blood/wine. Felix and I stared at each other, and he smiled slowly. So slowly, that he looked like a freaking creeper that drives by real slow, just watching you out the side of the window.

"Why won't you say anything?" Felix asked, head cocked slightly to the side.

I shrugged.  
"You're freaking me out. I'm not here to pleasure you."

"Wanna play Xbox?"

"Sure."

* * *

I cheered, doing a victory dance. This is the third time I beat Felix at guitar hero. Demetri laughed from his spot in the corner of the room, flipping through a newspaper. Felix grumbled, stalking away from me, hugging the wall.

"At least the wall would let me win," He mumbled sadly.

I snorted.  
"Dude, grow up. You're like, a thousand years old. I'm just naturally awesome."

Felix and I continued to argue for a while. Demetri watched us both, still flipping through his newspaper. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and I winced.

"Leah?" Demetri asked, frowning.

I shook my head, trying to cover up my pain. But it happened again. I felt like I was dying. Slowly, and painfully dying. I hit the floor, darkness swallowing me whole.

* * *

"What did you do to her?" I heard Caius demand, angrier than I thought he would be.

"I didn't do anything!" Felix said quickly. "We were arguing over the Xbox, then she just passed out!"

"Maybe she's hungry?" Aro asked.

"I don't think so," Demetri said, and I felt cold hands release me. "She was holding her chest. Chest pains?"

"Indigestion?" Felix snickered.

The sound of someone getting slapped upside the head echoed through the room. I fought the urge to smile.

"Grow up, Felix!" Demetri scolded, but I could hear the smile in his voice. "She should be up by now. I hope she's okay. I'd rather not start a war with the wolves."

"We could take them anyways," Felix argued.

"Silence!" Caius roared. "Both of you, out!"

The door opened, the slammed shut. Cold hands touched my wrist, my neck, most likely checking for a pulse.

"She's awake, she can hear us." Aro said confidently. "I wonder what caused this?"

"I don't care, can I go now?" Caius snapped, and I could almost imagine him with his arms crossed, flipping his hair out of his face.

"What were you doing before this, Caius?" Aro asked, ignoring his demands.

"I was training, why?"

"Training with who?"

"Jane."

"_That_ explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Nothing," Aro said quickly. "You may go now."

"Tell me what it is!" Caius demanded, annoyed.

"It's really nothing, just a random thought," he lied.

"Alright," Caius sneered. "Share your thoughts with me, dear _brother_."

"It's a story for another time, Caius. Please, drop it."

Caius snarled, and I heard his angry footsteps disappear down the hall.

"He's gone now," Aro told me. "You can stop pretending."

I sat up, smiling.  
"I already caused emotional distress, and it hasn't even been a day. I. Am. Amazing."

Aro chuckled, rolling his eyes at me.  
"Caius tried to act as if he didn't care. But I heard it. He just won't admit it to himself."

"So, is there a reason why we are in here?"

"Well," Aro said. "My study is sound proof. I wanted to warn you of someone."

"Okay..." I said slowly. "Who is it? I can handle anything."

When Aro finally looked at me, I felt my heart beat faster. His eyes were filled with concern, and slight fear for my safety. Who could this person be, that he thinks I can't fight? That he knows I wouldn't stand a chance against? Well, Jane shouldnt be a problem. Her gift is only an illusion. If I can remember that, I'm good. Alec isn't that bad either. He helps with the headaches. I was truly touched that Aro was concerned for my safety, though. He's trying to warn me of a danger.

But who does he need to warn me of? The way he speaks of said person makes it sound as if he _wouldn't_ be able to kill him or her, if said person tried to kill me. As if my future attacker had something hanging over Aro's head, or some kind of higher position in the Volturi that made _Aro_ cower to her. Is it true?

The next three words made the world stop spinning. Time froze, people stopped, screams died out. My heart broke, and shattered into tiny pieces.

"Anthedora, Caius's _wife_."

* * *

Wife. Wife. Wife.

The word wouldn't leave my head, no matter how hard I tried to think of something else. He's married. Of course he would be! I think fate needs a good, solid kick in the throat. And maybe a bullet in the head, for good measure.  
Fate always seems to screw me over, and I can't ever win.

I should have known he was married though, like he was going to be alone for three thousand years. And I'm pretty sure he won't be picking me over his wife. I can't help but think of Sam and Emily. It happened again. Imprinting, whether its my own or someone else's, I always lose. Why? What have I ever done to deserve this? I've protected Seth, I've been respectful to my mother, I've attended my father's funeral. So tell me, what sin have I done to get this kind of fate?

Aro had taken me back to my room, and quickly explained the seriousness of the situation. Apparently, Caius's wife was a fighter. Damn.

You know what I just realized? I haven't had sex in almost three years. There's probably cobwebs down there. On second thought, let me find my feather duster. Spring cleaning! I chuckled. I crack myself up, I truly do.

So I stood, and I strode off down the hall.

"Felix!" I called cheerfully. He appeared by my side, grinning like an idiot.

"Yes, she wolf?"

I rolled my eyes.  
"Come with me."

* * *

Felix and I sat in my room, watching _The Avengers. _It's a good movie.

I sat on Felix's lap, and left my bedroom door wide open. Felix had his arms around me, his head resting on my shoulder. I know what you're thinking, but no, we are not doing anything. He's like a bigger, _much_ bigger, version of Emmett. And he may be a perv, but he hasn't tried to bend me over yet, so that's a good sign!

"The Hulk is totally badass," I said, stuffing my face with popcorn.

Felix snorted.  
"Bitch please, Thor is the shit. Hulk eats shit."

Felix and I started to wrestle on my bed, and we were in a very compromising position when Caius walked in, eyes dark, jaw clenched.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Caius snapped. Felix slowly got up, shooting me a nervous glance.

"Nothing, Master Caius." Felix mumbled, shuffling his feet.

I realized something. They are _scared_ of him! He must be known for doing some _crazy_ ass shit...I grabbed Felix's arms, and wrapped my arms around him. I felt the hurt and jealousy, and confusion come off Caius.

"It didn't _look_ like _nothing_," Caius hissed, eyes darker than before.

"I don't see why it concerns you," I said, arching an eyebrow. "Maybe I wanted Felix to have me in that position, you don't know that."

Felix had wiped his face clean of all emotions, but I knew he wanted to laugh, or make some kind of sexual joke that would make us both giddy for the rest of the day. He's known for these type of things, as Demetri told me while in the game room. Hey, where's Jane when you need her? It would be nice to have Caius on the floor, leaving me alone for a few minutes.

I knew he was with a girl, most likely his wife, since I could smell it on him. I didn't let my emotions show, because then I would be giving Caius the reaction he wanted.

Caius was silent, unable to speak. He then mumbled something about paperwork and stomped out the room, slamming the door behind him. We waited until we were sure he was gone, and then we burst out laughing.

"You could have killed us both!" Felix chortled, clutching his sides.

I giggled, covering my face with my hands.  
"I wanted to test him. He cared about me, for the slightest moment. I'm going to do this more often."

"You do realize that if someone else had walked in..."

I snickered.  
"_Don't you worry...about a thing...cause everything...is gonna be alright!_"

* * *

_1 month later... _

I still haven't had the pleasure of meeting Caius's wife. I think he does that on purpose, avoiding me. I haven't seen him all month. When I do, he always runs in the other direction.

I did want Caius to at least talk to me. I don't think Aro told him the whole story. He only told Caius about imprinting, not that I imprinted on him. Thankfully, Caius was too busy fucking his wife to catch on. No really, I got lost in the castle yesterday, and I heard them going at it. I'm ashamed to say that as soon as I heard it, I burst into fucking tears. Literally. Aro had to bring me to his office, and try to calm me down.

I want to go on a run today, perhaps see the city. I don't want to take a bodyguard, like Aro insisted. I can take care of myself. I'm a wolf, the first female wolf, I'm pretty sure I can handle a leech. I dressed casual, ripped jeans and a tank top. I threw on some converse sneakers, and I got lost again, trying to find a way out of this place.

I have to admit though, Caius banned Felix from spending time with me alone. I rolled my eyes. It was pretty sad, considering Caius tried to hide the fact that he was jealous. I think it all started because of that position we were in, with my legs wrapped around his waist, hips raised, and him leaning over me. Yes...that is a pretty suspicious position in deed...in deed.

I turned a corner, and rammed into something cold and hard. I looked up. Caius. He glared at me, staring me down. I suddenly felt self conscious. I had taken a shower, so hopefully I didn't smell _too_ bad...

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Although, it's not like I had a choice on if I wanted to answer him or not.

"Out," I replied, trying to get around him.

He blocked the way, still glaring at me.  
"One, you're going the wrong way." He smirked. "And two, you aren't allowed to go without an escort."

I got the craziest idea. I stared up at him, smiling my best smile. He stepped back, shocked by my sudden mood chance.

"I was looking for you!" I exclaimed. "You're taking me. Besides, Aro said you were my guard."

"No!"

"It would be a shame if...Aro found out about this...refusing to follow an order...doesn't that mean...hmm...I don't know...death?" I said innocently, biting my bottom lip.

Caius growled, and grabbed my arm. He yanked his hood on, muttering something unintelligible. We walked, well, I walked, he stomped, down the hallway. He had a good grip on my arm, and he seemed to have steam coming out of his ears. I struggled to keep up, jogging half the time. I didn't understand why he hated me so much. Is it because I'm a wolf? Does he not think that I am good enough for him?

We reached the throne room, and Caius held his hand out to Aro.

Aro looked amused, but tried to hide it. Apparently, he didn't do a very good job because Caius looked about ready to commit murder.

"It's only for a little while, Caius!" Aro assured, releasing Caius's hand. "You'll be with her through out every day. Train her as well. She needs to be taught."

"Do I give her a treat every time she follows orders?" Caius hissed through clenched teeth.

Aro smiled.  
"Relax, brother! She will not try to harm you. She is different from other wolves. Trust me, on this."

"You know," Caius growled. "The last time I _trusted_ you, I almost got myself killed. I don't see how this situation is any different."

"You're being difficult, brother," Aro sighed, frowning.

"I'm not being difficult! Why can't Jane do it? Or Heidi?"

"What about Felix? Demetri? Alec?" Aro said.

I gasped.  
That fucker knew! He knew that Caius was jealous because of me spending time with the other boys, and he banned them from seeing me! Shit...

"Absolutely not!" Caius roared, fist clenched.

Vampires had gathered in the room, wanting to see why Caius was flipping out this time.

"Care to share _why_ you don't want them with Leah?" Marcus rasped from his throne. "Don't tell me it's about their safety. If it's about their safety, Jane wouldn't be volunteered up for the job. So tell me, brother, why not? Is there something you aren't telling us?"

Caius growled so loud, I had to cover my ears to prevent from going deaf.

"You have one god damn hour," Caius hissed in my ear, dragging me out the throne room. "Nothing more, nothing less."

**Aro's Point of View: **

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Even Marcus, empty as he is, had gotten the better of Caius.

"I thought I was the only one who saw it," I mused.

A ghost a smile appeared on his face.  
"It's quite obvious. The imprint is taking effect. If he can't have her, no one can, which explains his ban."

"Ban?"

"Yes," Marcus said, head turned slightly in my direction. "He banned all the male vampires in the castle from seeing her. He knows you and I will be seeing her on occasion, so he can handle that much."

He held out his hand. I took it.

_Their bond is very strong. Unable to break. Caius likes her, not love yet, but he will. Eventually. _

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

_Would he have banned all the male vampire in the castle if that wasn't the case?_

* * *

**Caius's Point of View: **

I watched the female wolf walk slowly through the store, picking up clothes. I growled quietly. One hour. And she insisted on bringing me. Why? Why can't she just leave me alone?! Normally, I wouldn't believe in karma, but it seems like karma decided to pay me a little visit.

Aro said something about imprinting a few weeks ago. When a wolf find his or her soul mate, and they are bound to said person, and vice versa. I still don't see why he assigned _me_ this job. It's not like I _cared_ if she found her soul mate. It's not like I _cared_ that she was happy. But no! Aro just _wants_ to get me angry. Hell is about to break loose if he keeps this up. I almost committed murder today!

But why does Aro seem to hell-bent on keeping _me_ as her guard? I have _better_ things to do, _work_ to do, and he wants me to _babysit_ her? _Me_, of all people? When I had walked in on Felix and Leah a month ago, and a few weeks after that, she was all over Demetri...I felt the strangest thing. Jealously. Why would I be _jealous_? I have _nothing_ to be jealous of. It's not like I...

_When a wolf imprints on someone, both persons have a tendency to be possessive of each other, not wanting his or her imprint to be surrounded by other men. _

Holy. _Fucking_. Shit.

She imprinted on me. It took me a fucking month to realize it, but she did.

"We are leaving," I growled. "Now."

I paid for the stuff, then forced her back inside the castle. I sat her outside the throne room, and I marched in.

"Brother! Back so soon?" Aro asked innocently.

I kicked him in the chest, and he flew through the wall. The guard gasped, and Marcus looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. I growled, slamming Aro against the wall. He didn't even try to defend himself.

"She imprinted on me?!" I roared.

Aro just smiled.  
"Yes."

"We you going to tell me at all?!"

"Eventually..."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"Let go of me and I might tell you."

I dropped him, and he stared at me in amusement.

"Honestly Caius," He scolded. "Is there any reason to throw a fit? I'd like to go a few decades without one of your episodes."

I snarled, and he just smiled again. Jane glared at me, crouched, ready to jump in. Marcus looked back and forth between the both of us, but his face remained blank.

"We were going to tell you," Aro said. "But...we didn't think now was the time."

"Wasn't the time?!" I hissed.

"You can't fight it, Caius." Aro warned.

I snorted.  
"Watch me."

* * *

**Leah's Point of View: **

_1 month later..._

After a few fights, some yelling, a _lot_ of screaming, Aro had gotten his way. I knew he would. Whenever he saw Caius, he liked to smile like a little angel, pretending that he's oh so _innocent_. Right, _sure_...innocent is the word!

Caius was forced to spend time with me everyday, all day. Even at meal times. He watched me eat, and constantly made snide comments about how what I eat is disgusting. Right, coming from the guy who drinks blood. Now, I was sitting in Caius's study, watching him work. His hand flew across the paper. He had already written at least twenty pages in a minute. Damn his super speed.

Dora, a nickname for his wife, hasn't been told about me yet. But she will. She knows I'm here, and that Aro likes me. So she can't kill who Aro likes! And she's too disgusted by my smell to even come out of the tower she's locked away in. She's probably a snobby version of Rapunzel or something.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" I asked, pointing to the quill and paper.

He arched an eyebrow, and I shifted in my seat.

"You want to learn?" He sounded incredulous, as if he couldn't believe I had asked something, like me speaking me was putting a damper on his day.

I nodded slowly.

"Come here," He commanded.

I walked over, and, just to make him uncomfortable, I sat on his lap. He froze for a second, before recovering. He put the quill in my hand, and slowly, but surely, he showed me how to write. I have to say, I liked this style. No one sends letters anymore, and its sad because I think that if I knew how to write like this years ago, I would have deleted my email account and bought this stuff.

I saw a book on the corner of his desk, and I shifted to see it. When I moved, my hips wiggled the slightest, and Caius froze again. He gripped the arm of the chair, but he stayed motionless.

"What book is this?" I asked.

"I don't know," Caius said, voice strained. "Aro left it here, I didn't bother to look."

I shrugged, getting off his lap. He sighed in relief, but I could see the longing in his eyes. I decided to make this hard for him.

I went to the bookshelves that lined the walls, bending over to read the spines of the books on the bottom. I got lower, pursing my lips. The books were arranged in alphabetical order, and there were thousands of them! I might be in here all day, my face in a book.

**Caius's Point of View: **

She's doing this on purpose. First, she sat on my lap, moving her hips, just to get to me. Then, oh _then_, she decides to bend over to _'look'_ for books. She turned back to me, face innocent. I glared.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, walking over to me slowly, swinging her hips.

I couldn't maintain eye contact, I was too entranced by her movements. She rested a hand on my shoulder, trailing down my arm, inching closer, closer to my legs. She's doing this on purpose. Don't fall for it. This is what she **_wants_**! She poked her bottom lip out in the most adorable pout...

_Stop it, Caius!_ This is what she wants! You can't give in. Ignore her.

Her lips brushed against my ear, her hand on my leg now.

"Caius," She whispered seductively.

I couldn't take it.

I ran out the room, and out into the gardens. I hugged the nearest tree, moaning.

"Master Caius?" Alec called from the balcony above. "Are you alright?"

I nodded quickly, afraid to speak.

**Leah's Point of View: **

I smirked. I sent him running. His face. Was. Priceless.

* * *

**Caius's Point of View: **

The next day, I walked into my bedroom, and went to the far wall. I sat in the corner, covering my hands with my face. I was dying inside. All night she had been touching me, using that pout to get her way! Its like she had control over me, and I hated it.

"Caius?" I looked up.

I hadn't even noticed Dora was in here.

"Yes?" I said quietly.

"You don't look so good. Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"I just need to be alone right now," I whispered, putting my head back in my hands.

She kissed my head, then left.

Leah. She was killing me.

* * *

**Leah's Point of View: **

_1 week later..._

I purposely put on lace bra and panties, and walked to Caius's study. I acted as if I ran out of clothes. Felix's eyes turned black with lust when he saw me. He had me pinned against the wall, lips at my neck. I wiggled out of his grasp, winking. I walked into Caius's study, and sat in a chair by the window. I propped my legs up on the table, thankful that this room was soundproof.

Caius walked in, jaw dropped. The door swung shut. I put on the innocent facade again. He looked away, but I could see that with every step he took, he was loosing his self control.

His hands shook, and he struggled to write.

If only...if only his hands were somewhere else, trailing over my body, touching me everywhere. If only he was inside me, only the two of us with no worries, no one else. If I could just...

**Caius's Point of View;**

I could smell her arousal, and it smelled delicious. I moaned quietly, clutching my head. She's going to be the death of me. I ran out the room, inhaling the fresh air. No Leah. I sighed, smiling. Thank god.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marcus's Point of View: **

Leah has brought some life to this castle. I find myself becoming more energetic... She had brought me back to life. Her snide comments I find amusing, since they even make Jane speechless! I doubt Caius can fight the imprint. Everyday, they bond gets stronger, unbreakable.

Anthedora is getting suspicious, Aro had to feed her some lies to keep her away. I guess I understand why Aro did it. If Leah could keep Caius in check, the rest of us wouldn't have too. Come to think of it, he's been pretty silent for a while. He acts as if he hates spending time with her, but I know it's the best part of his day.

The door of my study opened, and I turned around. Leah stood in the doorway nervously.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

I waved her off.  
"It's quite alright. You may come in, if you like."

She left the door open, moving to the bookshelves.

"How old are these books?" She asked, her fingers running along the spines. She stood on her tiptoes to see higher, inspecting.

"A few thousand years old," I rasped, rising from my leather chair.

I moved to the piano, and I sat, staring at the keys. I remember how I used to play for DiDi. I missed her, but the pain isn't as bad as it used to be. I can actually make it through the day without having an episode within myself. I started to play.

Leah sat next to me, head cocked slightly to the side. Her eyes were bright, as if she was remembering a happy memory. Leah did the unexpected then.

She started to sing.

_My love, leave yourself behind,_  
_Beat inside me, leave you blind._  
_My love, you have found peace._  
_You were searching for relief._

_You gave it all,_  
_Gave into the call._  
_You took a chance and_  
_You took a fall for us._

_You came thoughtfully,_  
_Loved me faithfully_  
_You taught me honor,_  
_You did it for me._

_Today you will sleep away_  
_You will wait for me, my love_

_Now I am strong (now I am strong)_  
_You gave me all_  
_You gave all you had, and now I am whole._

_My love, leave yourself behind_  
_Beat inside me, leave you blind._  
_My love, look what you can do._  
_I am mending, I'll be with you._

_You took my hand, added a plan,_  
_You gave me your heart._  
_I asked you to dance with me._

_You loved honestly,_  
_Gave what you could release._  
_Ah oh._

_I know in peace you'll go._  
_I hope relief is yours._

_Now I am strong (now I am strong)._  
_You gave me all._  
_You gave all you had, and now I am whole._

_My love beat inside me_  
_My love_

_My love, leave yourself behind,_  
_Beat inside me, I'll be with you._

_Oh oh_  
_Du du du oh_

I smiled, and let the last note echo through the room. We both turned towards the door, where the guard stood, clapping and smiling. Leah blushed furiously, and her hair made a curtain around her face.

I chuckled.  
"Master Marcus," Felix said, stunned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm quite fine," I said. "Just feeling a little...energetic today, I suppose."

* * *

I sat on my throne, and stared in shock as Anthedora screamed at Caius. We all watched. Caius didn't get angry, he didn't even move. He just sat there, staring at her as if she was crazy. Maybe she was, if she decides to use such language towards Caius.

"You can't do this!" Dora wailed, sobbing into her hands.

"I just did," Caius said simply, sighing as he leaned back in his seat. "You're more than welcome to stay in the castle, though."

What? What is he talking about? Everyone looked at one another, confused. Aro looked as if he had swallowed bad blood, and the taste was stuck in his mouth. Of course, since he hates being out of the loop when it comes to secrets.

"How can you do this?! Is it that animal that did this to you?!" Dora screamed in his face.

I half expected Caius to smack her across the room for screaming so close to him, but he didn't. Instead, he sat there as if he was bored with the very subject of life, as if he had better things to do.

"Dora," Caius said, warily. "You're being _difficult_."

"And you're being an _ass_!"

We gasped. Caius laughed. Yes, he actually _laughed_! Has he lost his mind, perhaps? And if...wait...is he kicking her out? No, he said she could stay in the castle if she wanted. He's actually being nice...

"Tell me something I don't know." Caius said, shrugging.

Dora screamed at him in so many languages that I stopped trying to understand it. She even threw out a few swear words that I've never heard of before. She had quite a set of lungs on her, yes she did.

She started to sob again, and now she was begging.  
"Don't do this Caius, please!" She moaned.

Caius, however, just stared down at her as he sat on her knees, sobbing and begging. He looked at her with pity, as if she somehow brought this upon herself.

"Get up." He snapped, but he was still calm. "You're lucky I don't kill you. However, I'm feeling unusually generous today. You think I didn't know?"

Silence. Dora's eyes widened, and I sat up in my seat, suddenly aware that Dora had been caught in a crime of some sort, something Caius could kill her for.

"It...it was a mistake..." Dora whimpered, cowering now.

Caius rolled his eyes.  
"I let it slide because I did not care, and because I don't love you anyways. I didn't kill Demetri because he's too valuable. You on the other hand...are quite easy to dispose of."

Aro and I's jaw dropped. Demetri watched in horror.

"Caius," I demanded. "She cheated on you, and you let it slide?! Are you feeling alright?"

Caius chuckled, and I actually considered calling for Carlisle.

"Actually brother," Caius admitted. "I feel more than fine. I just find it rather amusing that she thinks I didn't know! Its called _acting_, Dora. I always knew. I've been alive for three thousand years. I know when someone is lying. And besides, Demetri can have you if he wants. It's not as if I care."

"You knew," Aro said. "And you just let it happen?"

"Well," Caius said. "I wasn't going to kill _Demetri_. I actually _like_ his company at certain times."

"You found it funny?!" Dora screamed.

Caius smirked.  
"Yes. I found it _hilarious_ that you thought you could pull something like that and not get caught. Get out of my sight before I lose my temper."

Dora stalked out the room, sobbing. Demetri looked ashamed, and fiddled with his fingers. Demetri bowed before Caius.

"My apologies Master Caius." He whispered.

Caius rolled his eyes, face blank of all emotion.  
"I don't care. Get of my sight before I change my mind."

* * *

**Leah's Point of View: **

Jane and I danced to Disturbia, by Rihanna. Then we did Gangham Style. We all did, Alec, Jane, Demetri, Felix and I. We were all laughing, singing along.

"Ahh, sexy ladies!" Felix bellowed, dancing around the room. Jane giggled, and I tripped her. She hissed playfully and she tackled me. We wrestled, and she got me in a head lock. I flipped her over my shoulder, and cradled her like a baby. She cried silently, whimpering.

"Mama!" She giggled.

I laughed, and let her go. Alec did the moonwalk over to us, while Demetri danced to Thriller. We are some crazy motherfuckers. Felix yelled, and we all stopped.

"I wanna paint." He said. We giggled, and pushed the furniture into the corner of the room. We laid paper all over the floor, and got really big paint buckets with all kinds of colors.

Let the fun begin.

**Aro's Point of View: **

There was a lot of thumping coming from upstairs, and when we went upstairs to check, I'm pretty sure none of us expected the sight before us. Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Leah were finger painting in the game room, giggling and rolling around. Caius arched an eyebrow at them, and Leah's eyes gleamed. I smiled, knowing what she was going to do. She winked at me, then dumped purple paint on herself. She then hugged Caius.

We stared in horror as Caius picked up a green bucket of paint, and threw it at Leah. Leah squealed, slipped, and brought Caius down with her. Caius had her pinned, but she flipped him at the last-minute. They rolled, growling and snarling at each other.

Leah finally got Caius pinned beneath her, her face just inches from his. It was then that they realized we were watching, and quickly separated. I pressed my lips together tightly, knowing already.

Caius excused himself quickly, and we watched him run, literally _run_, out the room.

**Leah's Point of View: **

After the three kings left, Jane ambushed me.

"Alright," She said. "What's with you and Caius?"

I blushed furiously, looking away.  
"Nothing..." I lied.

Alec snorted, shoving Jane out the way. She glared at him, but didn't do anything else.  
"Please," He said. "I know you two have a thing for each other. That would explain why Caius divorced his wife today."

I froze. Caius...divorced her? Well, I was happy about it! But if she, Dora, found out that Caius divorced her for me, what will she do? I mean, I never liked her. And I'm sure she never liked me. But the fact that I stole her husband... She'll get over it. She's a vampire, she had forever. But I didn't know he did it so soon!

Did that mean he thought the same of me? That he liked me, like I liked him? I...I couldn't handle the rejection. Not after my life, I couldn't take anymore. I killed my father, my brother imprinted and left me in the dust, and my mother disowned me. Not to mention the fact that I imprinted. And not on just anyone. Caius freaking Volturi.

How will the supernatural world react when they see Caius with a werewolf, his enemy species? They just might shit bricks, actually. I mean, I know I would!

"Leah?" Felix whispered, concerned. "Are you alright? You look a bit...pale."

I ran out the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Leah's Point of View: **

_1 week later... _

I haven't left this room in a week. The human secretary brings me food, but I hardly eat. Its killing me not to see Caius, and I can only imagine what he must be going through. I gripped the sheets tighter, sobbing. I couldn't do this. Dora, his ex, had moved out. She left in a huff, screaming at Caius. She blamed me, and Caius just stared at her as if she had grown another head!

Did he feel the same, though? I would ask Marcus, but I'm too scared. I don't want to jinx anything. We were so close that day in the study when he taught me how to write with a quill and a pen. I had sat on his lap, and he almost took me, right then and there.

I wanted him. I wanted him to claim me, make me his. But I couldn't even leave the room. I had a plan. To get Caius alone, to myself. Not for anything sexual, but just to have his company.

I rushed to the bathroom, scrubbing myself clean. I washed my hair with scented shampoo, and I shaved. I put on lip gloss and pinned my hair up in a bun. It had grown out, and was now to my shoulders. I went through the closet (Jane and Heidi insisted on filling it for me with all the newest trends. Not that I'm complaining...) and selected a tight black mini dress with white leggings. I slipped on black heels, grabbed my wallet, and skipped out the room.

I walked into the throne room slowly, taking care in each step. Caius...his reaction was exactly what I've been looking for. His jaw dropped, his eyes bulged, and he looked ready to fly out of his chair. I walked up to him, pouting slightly.

"Caius," I whimpered. "I wanna go outside."

He stared at me, and I noticed how hard he gripped the arm rests. He couldn't even focus. Marcus looked amused, and he was watching us from his chair. Aro looked about ready to dance around the room in triumph.

"W-W-Why?" Caius stammered, leaning forward slightly.

I laid a hand on his shoulder, and slowly slid it down. He watched in horror. He was going to give in, and it was killing him not to take me right now.

"I wanna see the parade." I said. "Will you take me?"

He nodded quickly, and I smiled, and walked out the throne room, motioning for him to follow.

**Marcus's Point of View:**

I had to admit, she did look beautiful. She dressed that way on purpose, just to tempt Caius, to make him give in. And he was so close. He gripped the arms of his chair tighter, so tight that it crumbled. Caius inhaled her scent, and his eyes turned black with lust. He leaned forward, and he sniffed her. He looked about ready to explode.

"I wanna see the parade," Leah said, pouting. "Will you take me?"

Her hand was inching awfully close to a certain area when Caius said yes.

Leah turned, walked out the room, a drooling Caius chasing after her.

* * *

**Leah's Point of View: **

I liked the parade, actually. Caius was staring at me the whole time. He looked hungry. He had better control than I thought he did around the humans. He was able to mingle with me, but he did keep very close.

As the sky grew darker, I realized I didn't want to go home just yet. I didn't want to leave Italy. I haven't called my family, or anyone to let them know I'm alright. But why should I? I was happy. I shouldn't have to tell that to someone, because I deserved this much. To be happy, I mean. After having a life like mine, I didn't want to fall in love again. But I did. With Caius. Sure, he had left his wife. But was it really for me? Or did they really grow apart?

I couldn't be sure, and I didn't want to ask. I couldn't ruin this perfect moment. Fireworks crackled in the air, and in the darkness of the city, I reached for Caius's hand. He held it close to him, and my heart leaped with joy.

"Let's go for a walk," I whispered.

He nodded, and we disappeared into the woods.

As we walked, it started to rain. But we did not seek cover. I slipped on the mud, and I fell. Caius fell with me. He stared at me, his face inches from mine. I laid absolutely still, as he leaned forward.

**Caius's Point of View:**

I couldn't deny it any longer. No matter how hard I tried to fight it, it only made it worse.

I love her.

I am in love with Leah Clearwater.

How could I not be?  
She's everything. I love the way she's independent, and doesn't need anyone else. She's headstrong, smart, determined. She's beautiful. She's defiant. She will ignore me, and want me at the same time. She will do what she wants without anyone's permission, and not care what anyone thought or felt about it.

I love her.

And I couldn't fight it anymore.

The pain was becoming to unbearable. I hated being apart from her. Imprint or not, I would have fallen for her anyways. Everything about her draws me in. I was under her spell as soon as our eyes met. And the funny part? I didn't want to escape. I was her prisoner. And I always will be. Forever.  
As we were sprawled in the mud in the woods, I knew I had to act soon, before she left for good.

I kissed her.

**Leah's Point of View:**

The kiss was perfect. I tangled my fingers in his hair, my legs wrapping around his waist as he pulled me closer. We sat in the rain and mud, kissing, holding each other tightly. Our tongues battled for dominance, his hand tightening on my waist as he crushed my body to his. I moaned into his mouth, breaking away for air. He kissed my jaw, my neck, my collarbone.

I gasped for air.

Thunder crackled somewhere in the distance, and the rain fell harder. Caius smiled.

"I love you." He said.

I smiled.  
"I love you, too."

We were silent for a while, his arms wrapped around me.

"We should go back," He whispered.

I nodded, unable to speak. He helped me to my feet, and we ran, at human speed, through the town.

**No one's Point of View:**

An old, married couple watched as Leah and Caius ran through the city, giggling and covered with mud. The old woman smiled, feeling warm on the inside. She knew what it was like to find her other half, to feel as if you were flying, floating to the heavens.

The old woman watched as the werewolf and the vampire slipped on the mud, but caught each other before they fell. The old man smiled, and kissed his wife on her cheek. He prayed for them, knowing that love like this didn't come easy. He learned that the hard way. The old woman walked up to them, and handed them a crystal heart. It was broken down the middle, forming a heart if they were connected. Leah put the crystal around her neck, and Caius held his in his free hand.

"Thank you," Caius whispered, actually meaning it. For once, he didn't find humans disgusting.

The old woman smiled.  
"I wish you the best of luck. Everyone deserves a happy ending. I hope you find yours."

The old couple continued their walk through the rain, wishing a happy, beautiful life on the werewolf and vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Leah's Point of View: **

That old couple was really nice. I fingered the crystal that hung from my neck, smiling. Caius had put his in his pocket, small smile on his lips. Our hands were intertwined, and he didn't care that anyone saw us. We passed the secretary, and she gawked at us, eyes locking out our hands.

"_Everyone deserves a happy ending._"

I smiled, as I remembered. That old couple looked great together. She found her happy ending, and she wished for me to find mine. She didn't know we weren't human, but she might as well have known. She said we deserved it. Everyone did. It didn't matter if you were a vampire or a werewolf, or even a unicorn. She just wanted someone to have a love, a marriage, like her's. A marriage that lasted forever, where she could die peacefully beside her husband.

I fought back the tears.  
I wanted that for Caius and myself. Of course, we'd never die. But I still wanted forever with him. I always would.

Caius and I walked past Marcus, who's eyebrows raised. He winked at me, then disappeared down the long hallway. I blushed. Caius stood outside my bedroom, staring at me. He towered over me by at least two feet, and I had to tilt my head back to look at him. He stroked my cheek gently, kissed me, then disappeared.

I walked into my bedroom, weak in the knees.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the door being opened. Caius sat next to me, in a chair next to my bed. My cell rang, and he just smiled at me, waiting patiently.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Leah? Oh god! We thought you were dead!"_ Jacob sighed in relief. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't see why it matters..."

_"How come you never answer my calls?"_

"I've been...busy."

It was the truth. I have been busy.  
"Busy not answering his calls," Caius whispered from the chair.

I shot him a look.

_"Is that Caius?"_

"No, it's the Muffin Man!"

_"There's the Leah I know and love! Wh-"_

There was screaming on the other side of the phone, and the sound of a bone breaking.  
_"Leah?!"_ Rosalie screamed.

I laughed.  
"The one and only."

_"Oh god! I thought you died or something! Why didn't you call me?"_

"Well, I've been busy. I got Alec to dance to Gangham Style earlier."

_"Please tell me you have it on tape."_

"Its true, I do."

_"How's the whole imprint thing going?"_ She asked.

I looked at Caius. Caius smirked, and I shuddered. That smirk is freaking sexy. It was going to be the death of me!

"Its... stop!" I moaned.

Caius had started kissing my neck, sucking on my flesh. I whimpered as his hands traced my hips, inching closer and closer...

_"Leah? Are you alright?"_

I didn't answer. Caius kissed my chest, pulling me to him. His hands traced my thighs, and they slowly moved over my center. I moaned loudly.

"Rose," I gasped. "I'll call you later okay?"

_"Is that Leah?"_ Renesmee asked.

_"Is she having sex?!"_ Seth gagged in the background.

I hung up the phone, and Caius smiled.

"I hate you," I said.

"No you don't."

* * *

I had finally managed to get away from Caius and get dressed. Although he did watch me get dressed. He had almost gotten me again.

"_Please_?" He moaned.

I shook my head.  
"You have to earn it."

* * *

Today, I'm going to go back to Forks. But I'm not staying. Caius is coming with me, for protection, he claims. But I know it's because he doesn't want me to be alone without him there. Over the time here, Aro had discovered that female shifters are like vampires, in a way. We live forever, and heal really fast. I can run fast in human form if I want. I don't have to phase to stay young either! Hell yeah! And since I imprinted on Caius, we can communicate through our minds.

We took the jet, and soon we were landing. Aro had been smug, and actually danced around the throne room when he found out that Caius had accepted the imprint. I mean, he literally started doing the moonwalk and some other random moves. I actually thought he was on drugs or something.

Caius held my hand as we walked up the Cullen's driveway. I was close to him, my body so close that I could feel the coldness of his skin. Carlisle opened the door, stunned. I smiled.

"What's up, Doc?"

Carlisle ushered us inside, although he was a bit nervous about having _the_ _Caius_ _Volturi_ in his home. Bella reacted, and for some reason, lunged for me. Caius snarled, and kicked her so hard her skin cracked. He crouched in front of me, growling. I knew that look. It was the, "_Pull a stunt like that again and your ass is mine_" look.

Edward frowned. Caius straightened, but he looked about ready to beat Bella's ass.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Leah wanted to visit," Caius said, and he moved slightly so that he was standing next to me.

"And you're here because...?"

"Do you have a problem with me being here?" Caius asked. "Are you hiding something?"

Edward stiffened, glaring.  
"Not at all. Nice to see you again. Did you bring anyone else?"

"Yes Edward," Caius said sarcastically. "I brought the entire guard because I wanted to wipe you all out."

I smacked his arm. He turned to me.

_Behave yourself!_ I thought to him.

**_He started it! And I don't like_ _behaving_.**

_Then I guess you'll just have to go another few decades without sex._

He groaned, and rolled his neck around.  
"Fine." He muttered. "Only this once."

* * *

After visiting the Cullen's, and being crushed by Rosalie's hugs, Caius and I were on our way to the reservation. Carlisle told us to be careful, since the wolves are on edge lately. Jake didn't tell anyone about the call I guess, and everyone must think I'm dead. When we reached La Push, I turned to Caius.

"I need you to stay here," I said.

He snarled.  
"Like hell I am!"

"Please, Caius!"

"If they hurt you?"

"They won't."

"Your brother won't. The other wolves are a bit too shifty for my liking. I am coming with you."

I sighed, knowing there was no way around it. He picked me up, and ran into La Push. He stopped, stepped out of the woods. Both of our hoods were up, even though it was a cloudy day today. He held my hand as we walked up Sam and Emily's driveway. All the wolves and their imprints were in the backyard having a cookout. Even the elders.

When they saw me, they screamed with joy, but froze when they saw who was next to me. Caius's face was in the shadows, only his bright red eyes shining menacingly.

"Well," I began. "I'm not dead!"

"You brought a vampire on our lands?!" Sam snapped, shaking.

"No," Caius said sarcastically. "I'm Santa Clause! What would you like for Christmas? Perhaps some soap?"

Billy chuckled, and the rest of the pack couldn't contain their laughter.

"This is Caius Volturi," Seth explained to the wolves that didn't know. "Leah's imprint. Please, do not attack him."

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"He has several werewolf pelts on his floor," A soprano voice called from behind. Jane walked through the trees, smiling darkly. "He absolutely _adores_ fur coats."

"There are more werewolves?" Billy asked, as Caius, Jane and I sat.

Caius shrugged.  
"They are called Children of the Moon," He explained. "They changed during the full moon. Their venom can change a person. They aren't born with the gene like your kind is. They are huge creatures, dangerous to vampires. I wiped them out to near extinction."

"Why?"

"They like to go out into town during the full moon. If humans saw werewolves, how long do you think it would take them to find out about the rest of the supernatural world?"

"Where did you get those scars?" Seth blurted. I shot him a dark look, but Caius only chuckled.

Caius pulled off his hood, showing the marks on his neck and on his arms.  
"From vampires and werewolf fights. I've never lost."

"Cool," Seth said.

"Your brother is weird," Caius said to me. Seth snorted.

"How am I weird?" Seth demanded.

"Your kind is to kill my kind, yet you act as if I'm a human, just having a normal conversation about werewolves. I find that weird."

"Not as weird as you not killing Demetri," Jane muttered.

"I didn't care, Jane!" Caius groaned.

"Why not? And if you knew, why didn't you say anything?"

"I find it funny when people try to lie to me," Caius said. "She thought she could pull one over me, but she was caught. I'm not slow, sorry to disappoint you."

* * *

After a few hours, and some glaring, Billy declared that he kind of liked Caius. Sam hated him. Renesmee wanted to talk to him, but she was afraid to get her arm ripped off. Emily had made food for the wolves, and kept apologizing about not having blood for Caius and Jane.

Caius laughed.  
"I'm not thirsty."

"Neither am I," Jane said, not looking up from her iPhone 5.

"What do you mean, you aren't thirsty?" Emily asked, bewildered.

"Jane and I have always had the best self-control." Caius said. "We hunted before we came here. I'm full."

"You hunt humans?" Sam said, voice filled with disgust.

Caius stared at him, red eyes looking him up and down as if it were a test. He turned to me.

"This is the man who left you for your cousin, correct?" He asked.

I nodded. Caius smirked.

"I can see why you left him," he whispered in my ear. Jacob snorted with laughter, and Jane snickered. Embry looked away, grinning. Paul choked on his hamburger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam hissed.

Caius bit his lip to keep from laughing. Caius put a hand over his mouth, smiling.

"Nothing." Caius said finally. "Nothing at all..."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"Yes Sam," Caius changed the subject. "I hunt humans."

"And you're okay with this?" Sam growled at me in disgust.

"I don't have to change for him. He doesn't have to change for me." I replied.

"That's disgusting! Imprinting on a filthy leech!"

Caius pretended to be hurt.  
"Woo is me!" He wailed. "The little wolf doesn't like me!"

We laughed.

"I'm cleaner than you are, mutt." Caius stated simply.

"And how so? You're the only monster here!"

"I'm the monster?" Caius asked. "I'm sorry, but last time I checked, you're the one that destroyed half of Emily's face. I'm not the monster here. You are."

Sam phased and lunged for Caius.

Caius had the upper hand almost immediately. Caius had Sam in a headlock, a position in which he could snap his neck easily. Sam squirmed, and I could tell with Caius's grip on him, he wasn't getting enough air. I didn't tell Caius to stop. True, Caius had hit below the belt, but Sam had decided to start freaking World War 3, knowing that Caius likes to collect werewolf pelts!

No seriously, like, he has a werewolf head mounted on his bedroom wall. True shit. I shit you not. He even has the pelts and everything! Like, a werewolf pelt hanging off his bed. I wouldn't want to mess with this vampire...

"Caius," I sighed.

Caius dropped Sam's wolf form, and stood by my side, glaring down at the black wolf.

Jane gasped, and stood.

"We have to go back to Italy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Leah's Point of View:**

We are on the plan back to Italy, but Jane won't tell me what's wrong. Caius looks about ready to commit murder, and Jane looks scared, although she hides it really well. What could be so urgent that we need to rush back to Italy for? And why won't anyone tell me? Shouldn't I know what we're up against? I really don't want to send Caius off into the line of fire.

"Jane," Caius said suddenly. I can tell he's been thinking about it. "Get Alec. You, Alec and Leah will be going to a secure house in Iceland where you will stay until it is safe."

"What?" I gasped. "I am not leaving you!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Caius said, face dark and emotionless.

The private jet seems smaller now, as if the walls are closing in on me.

"Master Caius," Jane whispered. "I don't...I can't leave the Volturi. I can help."

"You'll get killed." Caius snapped. "You will take care of Leah until I get back. If I'm not back in two weeks, I'm dead. Take Leah to the Cullen's then."

"Do I get a say at all?!" I cried.

"No." Caius said simply, turning to look out the window.

I burst into tears, and run into the backroom. I slam the door so hard one of the screws flies out and falls to the floor. I sob into my pillow, so angry at Caius. How could he do this? I won't leave him alone. Dead?! He talks about death as if it's the most casual freaking thing in the world!

"Leah," Caius said, pulling the door open. Damn, I forgot to lock it. "Leah, look at me."

I turn to look at him, sure I look a hot mess. He brushes the hair out of my face, and pulls me to him. I whimper, clutching his shirt.

"Don't leave me," I begged, using the puppy eyes on him.

He sighed, pursing his lips.  
"You'll get hurt. I won't be able to concentrate if you're there."

"Am I a distraction to you?" I hissed, angry again.

"Of course not!" He said quickly. He closed his eyes, rubbing a scarred hand over his beautiful face. "Leah. I won't be able to protect myself and you. I would choose you, and I wouldn't be able to protect myself, making me easier to kill. If I know Jane and Alec, some of our finest, will be protecting you, I can focus and not make myself vulnerable."

I guess I understood that. If I was in a fight, I wouldn't be able to focus on anything except Caius. I'd be so focused on protecting him that I would forget about myself, thus creating my own downfall..

I nodded slowly, wiping my tears. Caius wraps his arms around me, and I bury my face in his chest.

"I understand why you don't want me there," I admitted. "But I'm still going to be there. If you die because I couldn't protect you..."

"One," Caius said. "I'm the one who protects you. Two, you don't even know how to fight Children of the Moon. You have too much of a soul to kill one, no matter how much you want too."

"What does that mean?"

"Killing a real werewolf involves ripping their heart out of their bodies," He explained. "You have too much of a soul to go around ripping someone's heart out."

"You have just as much soul as I do."

"No. You aren't coming to Italy."

"Damn you, Caius!" I screamed. "I will do what I damn well please!"

Caius snarled, and he actually looked like a vampire for a second. I flinched back, but his grip tightened, bruises forming on my arms. I was in pain. He was gripping me so hard, I thought I was going to burst with my blood splattering across the walls.

"Caius," I whispered. "You're hurting me."

He immediately let go, and disappeared from the room.

* * *

Jane, Alec, and I sat in a house in Ireland, bored out of our minds. Jane, scary as she is, was actually worried for the Volturi's safety, since the attack came out of nowhere, and because the Volturi was her only family. What will she do without them? Alec stared blankly at the wall, his mist surrounding the house so no one could get close.

It's already been a week, and I'm dying inside. What will I do without Caius? Go back to La Push? And do what with my life? I have nothing, and Seth has his imprint anyways. Rosalie has Emmett, what will I have if Caius dies? Nothing. Absolutely nothing, that's what.

I clutch my head, chest throbbing in pain.

_Caius?_ I send my thoughts out to him. I don't get a reply. I sit there, waiting. _Please be alive._

No answer. I'm sitting in the bathroom, face pressed against the cold tile floor. Jane sits outside the door, keeping guard. She sobs sometimes, and I know why. Her family has sent her away for her protection. I know it wasn't just for me, like Caius claimed. Aro thinks of Alec and Jane as his children. It makes sense that he would send them away.

The phone rings. No one answers it. It rings again. I kick open the bathroom door and watch as Alec turns his head slightly towards it. Isn't he going to answer it? Jane sighs, her hair a mess. Her clothes are filthy, her eyes dark with purple bags under them. Alec doesn't look any better. I force myself to stand, and stare at the mirror.

My hair has grown to the middle of my back, but its nappy and in knots. My lips are dry, and my eyes are empty. Being this far from my imprint is literally killing me. I can hardly eat without coughing it back up five seconds later.

The phone rings again, and Jane groans, slowly getting to her feet. She yanks the phone up, angry.  
"What?!"

"_Now Jane_," someone scolds. "_Is that anyway to talk to your father?_"

Jane lets out a scream so loud the windows crack and my glass of water shatters completely. Alec trucks over Jane, and starts speaking really fast into the phone, in hysterics.

"_Calm down,_" Aro laughed. "_I'm_ _coming to get you right now. We're close._"

We pack our bags, smiling. But not me. Caius isn't coming. Is he dead? He said two weeks, its been one. When Aro walks through the door, he is literally knocked to the floor from the twins. They rolled into the snow, sobbing as the desperately as the hugged him. Aro held them close.

Felix waves to me, running over. He says something, his brow creased, but I don't hear him. The sidewalk spirals towards my face, and I slip into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Leah's Point of View:**

The plane ride to Italy is strangely quiet, except for the soft hums of voices. Aro holds Alec and Jane close to him, telling them that he's sorry for scaring them like that. Although, I understood. He protected his children. Felix watched me the entire time, afraid I would fall over again.

I couldn't eat. I was too afraid. What if Caius was dead? What will I do with myself then? With Caius dead, the Volturi kings will be down to two. I actually think the kings balance each other out.

Aro is the happy and compassionate leader, Marcus is the emo one who sees relationships, and Caius is the sadistic one who loves to have people bow down to him and he finds out information by torture. I highly doubt Aro could find someone who could create as much fear as Caius could. I know Aro truly did see them as his brothers. They argued, and teased each other like siblings did.

I love Caius. I couldn't escape from the truth. I could not live without him. I touched my crystal necklace, remembering the old couple. I sighed sadly, put my face in my hands. Does anyone else feel as if their heart has been ripped out? Surely, I would have felt if Caius had been hurt, right?

Felix watched Captain America, muttering about how all those stunts would be better if a vampire did them. Yes Felix, because vampires star in movies that could expose us all. I rolled my eyes at him, taking a deep breath as the plane finally landed. I ran off the plane, desperate to find my Caius.

"Where is he?" I asked Felix, eyes flickering to each room as I ran down the halls.

Felix grabbed my arm, and dragged me in the right direction, stopping outside of Caius's bedroom. Felix held up his hand, causing me to stop. My heart broke. He was hurt, wasn't he?

"He was hurt." I whispered.

Felix nodded, face grave.  
"He's on bed rest. Most of the scars have faded. Others are hard to miss. He won't let anyone in."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. That explains the pain.  
"How was he hurt?"

"I think it was when you tried to link to his mind. He lost focus, and had turned his concern towards you. He saw you weren't eating, weren't sleeping. He wasn't paying attention..."

"Its my fault?"

"No!" Felix said quickly. "He was already off his game when the fight started. He was afraid the werewolves had follow you to Ireland, and he wouldn't stop worrying."

Felix opened the door, pushed me inside, then left. I walked to Caius's side, and watched as he laid on the bed, motionless. His eyes were closed, shirt off. Long scratches trailed across his stomach. I cried silently, touching his cheek.

"I love you," I whispered, taking his hand in mind.

"I love you more."

I yanked my head up, and found myself staring into his crimson eyes. He smirked. I gasped, and slapped him clean across the face. He stared at me, stunned.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" I sobbed.

He pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair. He was still weak, I could tell, and he was in pain. I sobbed into his chest, cursing at him in every language I knew. He was alive! I've never been so happy in my life. I didn't lose him. That whole time I was in Ireland, I worried about him. I didn't care about myself. I was fine. He was the one fighting werewolves, out in the line of fire while I'm in hiding! I could feel him fighting. And of course he would be thinking about me when battling crazy moon creatures.

"I can't believe you slapped me," Caius whispered.

I laughed weakly.  
"That's your punishment. I was scared that you wouldn't be here when I got back."

"Please," Caius snorted. "I might be old, but I still got it."

He flexed his biceps, and I smiled. Sexy, pure sexiness, that's what he is.

I kissed him, tangling my fingers in his hair. He pinned me to the bed, hands pulling me hips upwards.

"I need you," I murmured against his lips.

Caius said something in Italian, ripping my bra off my body. I yanked off his shirt, shivering when his cold hands traced my thighs.

"It's a good thing this room is sound proof. I'm going to make you scream."

* * *

Well, he did make me scream. A lot. My throat is actually a little sore because I was screaming so much. Although, I gladly returned the favor. And yes, it was truly a good thing that the room was sound proof because the last thing I need is to have Felix making jokes about my sex life.

I rolled over, wincing. Caius kissed my shoulder, pulling me to him once again. I smiled, kissing him. We've had sex for twelve hours. Honestly. I mean, we don't get tired easily, so we were all over each other. And now, I can't feel my body. Bruises covered my body, and Caius had nail marks on his back, shoulders, and arms.

My neck hurt, since Caius had marked me. He had made it clear who I belonged to, and made me scream it.

"Take a shower with me," I begged.

He smiled, pulling me out of the bed.

* * *

After some more...you know, in the shower, we finally managed to get dressed. My hair, which had grown out, covered my bite marks. Caius went to his study, and I went to the throne room. I sat on his throne, smiling at a smug looking Marcus. Jane raised her eyebrows, standing close to Aro.

Caius walked in, and instead of telling me to get up, he set me on his lap. Aro stared, jaw dropped as Caius played with my hair. I leaned back, closing my eyes.

I drifted into a deep slumber.

**Caius's Point of View:**

I hugged Leah close to me as she slept, her face buried into my chest.

"Master Caius?" Felix asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course." I replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh..I don't know," Marcus said. "Maybe because you walked into the room smiling and now, instead of pushing her off, you set her on your lap."

"Is that not normal?"

"For you," Jane chirped. "No."

* * *

**Leah's Point of View: **

_2 Months Later..._

I was sitting in Caius's study, reading a thick novel as he stared at some papers on his desk. I didn't bother him, although I was a bit curious. He seemed nervous, which is strange because Caius Volturi doesn't get nervous. I wanted to ask him, but then I realized it wasn't a very good idea.

Aro had found out about Caius and I, since he can read minds, and he, once again, danced around the throne room. I am honestly questioning his sanity. He had kept his mouth shut, he and Marcus both. Caius had to have the room's walls redone, since the sound proof barrier was starting to break.

Caius was rummaging through his drawers, avoiding my gaze. Sighing, I closed my book, crossing my legs. My dress rustled slightly, and Caius flinched under my gaze. He stood, cape falling to the floor. He moved in front of me, kneeling. My heart stopped. This explains a lot.

"Leah," He whispered, looking into my eyes. "I want to be with you forever. I can't live without you. I need you to be mine, no one else's. You are my life now. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

I was crying now, my arms thrown around his neck. He slipped the huge ring on my finger, kissing me. Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks, and I smiled against his lips.

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Leah's Point of View:**

Wedding planning. There are only a few select people who I want to plan my wedding. Jane, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. And I already asked Jane, and she sat in my room, not saying a word. The Cullen's arrived, and like I ordered, the three girls besides Bella were sent to my room. Well, technically its _our_ room, since Caius and I are both always in here.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme saw Jane, tensed, but otherwise sat on the other side of the desk.

"I have great news." I began. I looked them each in the eye, a smile spreading across my face. "I'm getting married, and I want your help planning the wedding."

I've never seen Alice so happy. She flew out of her seat, and actually hit the ceiling. Rosalie squealed with joy, while Esme gushed over the ring. A huge diamond ring, with smaller diamonds surrounding it. I blushed, biting my lip.

"When she told me," Jane said. "I thought I was going to throw up rainbows."

"You hate rainbows," I reminded her.

"Yes," She replied. "But it changed when I heard the news. No one else knows except for us, and the kings. Not even the other Volturi. This room is being used for our planning since it is sound proof."

Alice caught me in a hug, cutting off my air supply.

"Can't. Breath!" I gasped. She let me go, wearing a grin so wide that I thought it would rip her face in half.

"I love you so much, Leah!" She squealed. "I love you _sooooo_ much!"

* * *

We planned for hours. My dress was perfect. Caius tried to sneak a peek, but Rosalie pushed him down the stairs. Caius, being in a good mood, let it slide. Edward didn't have a clue since Esme had Bella block our thoughts. Carlisle, however, was getting concerned. He's never known Caius to be a man of _'letting things slide'. _

I was shocked too, believe me.

Back to the subject.

When Rosalie saw my neck, she had giggled, saying how it was so romantic! She said that mates mark each other because they get possessive, and don't want anyone else to have them. I wasn't leaving Caius for nothing.

Later that evening, Caius and I sat in the theater room, watching some random movie that was on cable. I didn't think anyone would walk in on us, so I kissed Caius, straddling him. He growled, his hands slipping inside my underwear. I whimpered at his touch, desperate for the friction. I moved my hips against his, his fingers slipping inside me. I threw my head back, moaning.

"Caius," I moaned. "I need you."

He smiled, but pushed me away.  
"Not tonight."

I pouted, glaring at him as I pulled my pants back up. I needed him. I hated when he did that, teasing me then telling me _not tonight_. I groaned, staring at him. He smirked at me, arching a perfect eyebrow. I pursed my lips. I stood, and sashayed out the room, hips swinging. He followed me.

I went up to the bedroom, and locked the door before he could come in.

"Leah." He said. "Open the door."  
"No!" I called back, getting undressed. I sat, naked in the middle of the bed.

He kicked down the door, stopping in his tracks as he saw me.

"Try turning me down now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Marcus's Point of View:**

I raised my hand to knock on Caius's door when I heard it.

_"Caius!"_ Leah screamed, and I heard banging against the wall. _"D-D-Don_'t _stop!"_

I shuddered, quickly moving away from the door. I felt like throwing up my lunch. I walked as fast as I could away from his side of the castle, ending up in the throne room once more.

"I thought I asked you to get Caius," Aro called as he and Alice looked at a thick magazine.

I gagged.  
"He and Leah were..._busy_ at the moment."

"What...oh..." Aro shuddered, shaking his head. "I'm not reading his thoughts for a while. How bad was it?"

"So bad that I could hear it through the door. I _swear_, Aro, they break those sound proof walls. I didn't think it was possible."

"Did you see Leah's neck?" Jane said casually from across the throne room, looking through the racks of bridesmaid dresses. "Caius marked her. I mean, like seriously _marked_ her. The entire left side of her neck looks like she was attacked by a freaking shark."

"I don't think Leah minded," Rosalie chimed in. "She was all giggly and shit. She just about had an orgasm just talking about it."

"You asked her for the details?" Aro asked, shocked.

"Of course!" Alice said. "Being marked by your mate is a major step. The fact that Caius laid down the law while he did it makes it even hotter."

"The law wasn't the only thing he was laying down," Jane said under her breath.

My lips twitched in a hint of a smile, as I picked up the book Alice was looking at.

"When are we telling everyone the news?" I asked, turning the page. "I don't want Felix to think he can flirt with Leah anymore, since the last time he did Caius took his man parts and kept them for a week."

"Imprint jealously," Rosalie snorted. "Caius almost ripped Emmett a new one when he looked at Leah the wrong way. I thought there was going to be an uprising!"

"You've been reading way too much of the Hunger Games," Jane scolded. "It's not good for you."

"But its a great book!" Esme said, walking into the room and locking it behind her. "I like it. It is very graphic though."

"Not as graphic as having to listen to your brother and a wolf go at it for twelve straight hours," I commented, setting the book down. "I'm scared for the rest of my immortal life."

"It's not that bad."

Alice arched an eyebrow, and I motioned towards the air vents. She opened it, and I guess Leah was receiving punishment because the only thing we heard was, _"Caaiiuuusss! Oh god right there!"_

Alice quickly closed it, grimacing.  
"They're playing cops and robbers," Alice mumbled. "I know that game anywhere."

"Cops and robbers?" Jane asked, trying to fight a smile.

"Emmett and I play Mr. and Mrs. Smith, or FireMan. He loves it when I wear red," Rosalie said, adding her two cents.

Aro and I shared a look.

"You know," Aro said. "If someone told me that my brother and I would be in a throne room filled with wedding supplies, talking about sex, I would have sent them to Carlisle for serious psychiatric examination."

* * *

**Leah's Point of View:**

I whimpered as Caius pulled out of me, kissing me one last time before he disappeared into the bathroom. I rolled over onto my stomach, wincing. My hips had large handprints on them from where he had gripped me. He marked me _again, _a purple mark showing itself on my inner thigh along with is teeth marks.

I felt his cold arms wrap around me once more, hands touching me again. I bucked against him.

"You didn't resist," I whispered, pulling his face to mine.

"You deserved to be punished," He said between kisses, setting me on his lap.

He pulled away, his smile fading. I did my best to cover my battered body, but he pulled the sheets away.

"I'm fine," I whispered. "Its nothing..."

"I'm hurting you," He whispered back, immediately letting me go. I reached for him, but he pushed my away. "I shouldn't do this."

"Are you regretting your choice of proposing to me?"

"Of course not!" He closed his eyes, hands rubbing his face. "One day, I could lose control. Who's going to be there to stop me?"

"I trust you-"

"You shouldn't. I'm not good for you."

"Are we really going to have this conversation?" I snapped. "We love each other, simple as that. And in a few weeks, we'll be saying something other than I love you. _Till death do us part_."

"It'll be too painful for me to say if I know that I'm the one who could kill you."

"You wouldn't do it on purpose," I mumbled.

"I'm not good enough for you. Another werewolf would have been a better option."

"I don't want another werewolf, I want you! What part do you not understand?!" I was screaming again, body trembling.

"What part do you not understand?!" He yelled. "I can't give you kids, or anything else that you want. I'm not good enough for you. Another human, maybe someone like you, would have been a better choice."

I started to cry. He had never yelled at me before. I crawled out of the bed, only to be held back. I struggled against him, sobbing.

"Let me go," I whispered. "I hate you."

The hurt on his face pained me, and even though I didn't mean it, he thought I did.

* * *

Its been two days. Caius has busied himself in his work, refusing to speak to me. He did try to say he wasn't good enough for me, but I saw his point. He'd want me to be with someone human who could give me the life I always wanted, something he couldn't provide. And I had told him I hated him. Tears stung my eyes, but I pushed them back.

I had to see him. But how, when he's always locked in his office? Felix has been given orders not to open any of Caius's doors, or to go into any of the rooms. Caius doesn't even come back into the bedroom. I'm pretty sure he's been wearing the same clothes for two days, unless Aro or Marcus were kind enough to share.

"Marcus?" I whispered, entering study. Marcus closed the book he was reading, pushing it off to the side.

"What can I do for you Leah?"

"Does..." I hesitated, making sure I wasn't going to cry. "Does Caius still love me?"

His eyes widened, because I'm sure he wasn't expecting that kind of question. Although Caius hadn't called off the wedding, I could see the way he glared at the plans Esme made for decorations and food.

"Why wouldn't he?" Marcus asked. "Your bond is still very strong."

"Well..." I whispered. "I told him I hated him. Ever since then, he's been avoiding me like the plague. He won't even be in the same part of the castle as me anymore unless he's in his study. I'm not allowed to go in their anymore either."

Marcus frowned, concern coloring his eyes.  
"He does love you." Marcus said slowly, weighing each word with care as he spoke. "But Caius...he's a very complex creature. He thinks by saying you hated him, you reject him, and regret your choices to be with him. He's closed himself back in. Before, he wouldn't talk to anyone. He hated everyone here except for Jane, but only because they shared a strong liking or torture."

"What do you mean he closed himself back in?"

Marcus sighed heavily.  
"Caius isn't one to feel anything. You changed that. By saying you hated him, he feels as if you don't want him, bringing him back to his old self."

I forced my tears back.  
"I do love him. I was just so angry..."

I was in his arms in a split second. He soothed me, stroking my hair.  
"I'm sorry," Marcus whispered. "You need to talk to him. He'll be in his library."

* * *

I entered the library, and immediately saw Caius sitting in the corner of the room, back to me. Of course, he knew who it was since he's a vampire. But he didn't say anything. He simply closed his book, and rose to leave. He almost made it past me, but I blocked his way. I looked at him, and sucked in a breath. His eyes were black, all traces of life...gone. His skin was cracked, his hair all over the place. Purple bruises hung under his eyes, and he quickly moved away from me, looking for another way out.

"Don't leave me," I pleaded, grabbing his arm. He jerked away from me, turning his back to me once more. Tears streamed down my cheeks. "I didn't mean it Caius. I swear I didn't."

He didn't look at me. Instead, he moved to another door, ready to leave. I stopped him again.

"Look at me," I ordered.

He snarled, head snapping up. I winced, flinching back against the door. His lip curled over his perfect teeth, his face livid. I swallowed, closing my eyes for an expected attack. But I felt nothing. I opened my eyes. Caius was on the other side of the room, refusing to look at me. I moved to his side slowly. I sat beside him.

"I love you," I whispered. "I didn't mean what I did, you have to believe me. I love you more than anything, you know that."

He didn't answer, and when I grabbed his hands, he didn't move away. He was a statue, suffering from love.

"I don't want anyone else," I murmured. "I only want you. I don't love anyone else."

I pulled his lips to mine, kissing him lightly. Caius pulled away, staring down at the floor.

"You deserve better," He croaked.

"Stop it!" I screamed. " There is no one else out there that is good enough for me! If I didn't love you, would I still be here?"

Caius looked at me now, face blank of all emotion. I cried harder, wishing more than anything that he believed me. I do love him. I was only here because of him. I almost tore my hair out whenever we were apart, what makes him think this is any different?

"You been avoiding me for days," I hissed. "I thought you didn't want to get married anymore. Please, Caius. I only want you. I need you to feed. For me."

"I'm not-"

"Shut the fuck up, I wasn't asking for your input."

Before he could say another word, I cut a long line on my arm. I held it up to him.

"Drink," I whispered.

His teeth sank into my arm, moaning as my blood ran down his throat. I didn't have a chance to be light headed before he pulled away. He sighed, ashamed of himself. I don't know why, I knew drinking my blood would make him stronger. I kissed him again, and this time, he kissed me back. He pinned me on the library table, yanking my underwear off. He trailed kissed lower and lower, his tongue making wet kissing on my inner thighs. I whimpered, bucking against him.

"Don't make me suffer," I moaned. "I've suffered long enough."

His tongue entered me, and I screamed. I gripped the wooden table, trashing against the cool hands that held me down. I moaned, I groaned. I was falling. Stars clouded my vision, an orgasm rocking my body. But he didn't stop there. He went harder, deeper. And I was flying.

"_Caius_!" I screamed, so loud, that a vase on the table next to us shattered completely. He smiled, nibbling on my clit. I came hard, eyes rolling to the back of my head. I pushed him back, climbing on top of him.

**Rosalie's Point of View:**

I walked past Caius's library, only to be stopped by the noises. Sexual noises. I heard groaning, and when I looked through the key hole, I almost passed out. Leah had her head thrown back as she rode Caius, a bite mark on her inner thigh glistening. I pulled away from the door, running for my life.

"My eyes!" I screamed in horror."My eyes are burning!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Alice's Point of View:**

Leah wanted a masquerade theme for her wedding. Caius, eager to please, had agreed, saying that as long as he didn't have to wear pink, yellow, or purple, he'd be okay. I thought it was nice actually, that the toughest of the Volturi Kings had a soft side. It made him easier to talk to when he wasn't trying to tear you apart. Leah had mellowed out, although she still had her feisty side.

I had thought about their honeymoon, not to be a perv, but because I didn't understand how they maintained a physical relationship, since they almost killed each other. Literally. Leah just walked in, a grin on her face. She, no doubt, had a new bite mark somewhere on her body. I knew Caius liked to mark her a lot, make her scream who she belonged to. And Leah, as independent as she was, had fallen for him, letting him claim her.

She sat on the edge of the bed, strangely giddy. Rosalie, who had begged Carlisle to flush her eyes, cast a dark glance Leah's way, muttering about the innocence of her mind being destroyed. I found that rather funny. How could she think she had any innocence left in her mind when she and Emmett went to infinity and beyond with each other? _Innocent_, I snorted. Yeah, okay!

I flipped through my fashion magazine, Rosalie going out of her way to ignore us all, and Leah twirled her dark hair around her fingers.

Personally, I was _really_ surprised when we were called to Volterra. Since Leah is here, I can't see the Volturi. I thought we were going to die or something. But then Leah was all _"I need your help to plan my wedding."_ Needless to say, that was the best day of my life. Her wedding is going to be epic, and she will be stunning! So stunning, that Caius would have to chain a weight to his ankle and jump to the bottom of the ocean just to resist her. I'm good like that.

Jasper's upset with me. Since I won't tell him what's going on. Of course, Rosalie, Jane, Heidi, Cia, Bella and I will be bridesmaids, with Rosalie as the maid of honor since they are like, bitches for life or whatever they call it. I thought it was nice, actually, that Rosalie and Leah weren't at each other's throats. They both had a deep respect for humanity, and hated the same people, so it made the perfect pair of friends!

Edward's gone off the deep end, or at least , he's close. I mean, he hasn't been able to read our minds since Bella's been blocking us. He's tried to seduce it out of Bella, but she won't budge. She's gotten better at lying, thank god because before she couldn't lie worth a damn. But she did almost tell Carlisle. We're all a little scared to tell Carlisle. He knows that Caius is a very angry, possessive, crazy, barbaric creature. When he finds out Caius and Leah have been screwing around God knows how many times...well, we'll be in some deep shit.

Carlisle and Esme don't like being lied too, or kept out of the loop. Of course, I can always get out of punishment by saying Caius threatened me, but then Leah would skin me alive, so that's no longer an option. Leah sighed heavily, turning her dark brown eyes to the T.V. She fiddled with the bedspreads, biting her bottom lip. She wore long pants, and a long sleeve shirt, most likely because Caius had marked her again. I swear, Caius must love-making Leah scream his name if he has to make it obvious who she belongs to.

"Are you okay?" Jane said suddenly, and I had forgotten she was in the room since she'd been quiet the entire time.

Leah blushed furiously, avoiding direct eye contact.  
"Nothing!" She said quickly. "I'm perfectly fine."

"I am the Queen of Bullshit," Jane replied. "But not even I can believe that."

"Tell us," Rosalie demanded, dropping her sappy romance novel. "I'm growing grey hairs over here!"

"I just..." Leah's voice dropped to a low whisper. "I'm scared."

Silence. Wow. I have to say, I am ashamed of myself. I think we all were, since we had jumped to the conclusion that Caius had hurt Leah in some way that made her timid and shy. True, she worshiped the ground Caius walked on, but Caius worshiped her more. I had thought Caius broke her spirit with the way he marked her, make her scream who she belonged to.

"You thought he hurt me?" Leah gasped, stunned.

We nodded sheepishly.  
"Well," Rosalie quickly defended herself, "He's such a violent person most of the time...We're sorry."

Leah rolled her eyes, although she did look partially amused.

"Its fine," She assured us. "I mean, I'm scared. Not scared of him, but for him. He shouldn't be stuck here with me, bound to me forever. I'm like Sam; Caius divorced Dora faster than you could say Taha Aki."

"Don't you dare compare yourself to that asshole!" Rosalie roared, furious. "Emily had a choice, as did Caius. Caius chose you. And besides, didn't that sign from the old couple prove anything?"

"What sign?" Bella asked as she walked into the room, locking the door behind her.

Leah's lips twitched at the corners, slowly pulling into a smile.  
"On the day Caius told me he loved me, we had gone to a festival in Volterra. We had taken a short cut through the woods, kissed, then we were on our way home. We were almost to the castle when the most adorable old couple stopped us. The old man held an umbrella over his wife's head, and the way he looked at her...it was amazing, as if she were his entire world. The old woman gave us a crystal broken in two. Caius and I both have one. The woman told us that we deserved our happy ending, and that we belonged together. Even after we had parted ways, I could still hear the old couple's laughter. It reminded me of what I had wanted to be before I could live forever..."

A tear slid down her cheek, her eyes sparkling as she had a little flashback.

"That's so sweet," Jane whispered as quietly as possible. I knew Jane wasn't a person for expressing her positive feelings, but this was a great start!

"It is," Bella grinned. "I guess it's a little funny how she didn't know she was talking to a vampire and werewolf..."

"She knew."

We all screamed, spinning to face the door. Caius stood in the doorway, most likely having listened to our entire conversation. Well, we waited for him to say anything else. Caius locked eyes with Leah, and they seemed to have a silent conversation. Their emotions flickered across their face, and in the end, Caius looked amused.

"I'm not that old," Caius said to Leah.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie cut in. "What were all the facial expressions about?!"

"Nothing." Caius and Leah spoke at the same time.

"I'm going out on a mission Leah," Caius said. "I'll be back soon."

Leah jumped to her feet, and pulled him outside.

"Promise me that you'll be careful." She begged.

I could almost see Caius rolling his eyes.  
"I'm not going to die, Leah." Caius promised. "I'll come back with all my limbs."

"I love you."

"Love you too!"

* * *

**Leah's Point of View:**

I still hadn't told anyone except Aro and Marcus about the mental link Caius and I had. I didn't want anyone to know, because what if a war broke out, and they wanted to hurt Caius? If someone knew about me being his mate, they'd come after me. And let me tell you, Caius isn't the person you want to get angry, not if you valued your life.

I chose a masquerade theme for my wedding because I didn't want anyone to see...well okay, I did want people to see my face. They would see my face, during the wedding. After the wedding is when the party begins. Caius has something planned, and he hides his thoughts well. Aro found it funny, whatever it is. Something about me being the first to be at said place.

Honestly, I was also scared about the pack. Knowing them, they'd want to come. But also, knowing them, they'd wreck the party. And I really don't want Paul's nasty ass in here, stinking up the place. The last thing I need is to here complaints about how a certain shifter started molesting the party guests. And believe me, Paul invented the word molest. Its like, his nickname, MO for short.

And Jacob! Oh, this will be funny! He's still mad about me not calling him all those nights ago, but whatever! And Seth. Once he sees these marks on my neck, he's going to blow a gasket. And Sam! I'm a little terrified that he's going to run down the aisle, screaming _"I object!"_. If he does do that, Marcus and Felix would have that fucker thrown into the furnace and have his bones used for firewood. Caius told me he wasn't kidding when he planned to make a fur coat out of Sam. And frankly, I wasn't kidding either when I asked for one.

I didn't like Caius going off to a mission without me, makes me worry. I could always link into his mind and check on him, but I'm trying to get used to the idea of him going out the castle. He hasn't left the castle without me in a long time, so its hard for me to adjust without him.

I remember the first time I saw him sparkle! Oh yeah...good times...good times. He had looked utterly sexy and desirable, and I had almost tore his pants off in the middle of the garden. It's a good thing I didn't, since human workers walk through there all the time. But they only go through the garden in broad daylight since it's a bit...dangerous at night with all the vampire activity going on.

Truthfully, I wasn't too thrilled to be the center of attention. I'm only used to having Caius fawn all over me. Like literally, fawn. I fell off the bed a while ago and Caius almost had a fucking stroke.

Well, its nice to know that he cares!


	12. Chapter 12

**Leah's Point of View:**

Rosalie and I sat in a diner a few miles from Volterra. She had brought me out here to get my mind off Caius. Rosalie moved the food around on her plate, although she would never eat it. I wonder what Rose was like as a human. Probably like me, maybe less of a bitch. The wolves are flying in soon. Awesome, right? No...not at all.

See, when the wolf pack comes here and sees the marks Caius gave me, they are going to assume the worst and start a war with the Volturi. I don't know about you, but I value my life a little too much to go around picking fights with vampires. Especially Aro, his crazy ass. I don't want to cross his path when he's in a bad mood...

"I can't believe you're getting married," Rosalie chuckled. "I never thought I would see the day wear you would marry a vampire."

I laughed along with her.  
"It was a shock to me too. I didn't expect to be so...happy."

"Can I ask you something?" Rosalie whispered, looking up at me.

I nodded, the mood suddenly serious.

"He makes you happy, right?" She asked quietly.

I nodded again.  
"He makes me feel alive."

"I just..." She paused, turning to look out the window. "I don't want you to make the wrong choices. I mean, I know that you love him. I just...You're my best friend Leah." She turned to look at me now. "You're the first person who I've been able to vent with freely, and talk and just...laugh. If something were to happen to you..."

She looked close to tears, and she hung her head. Tears stung my eyes, and I pushed them away quickly.

"Rosalie," I murmured. "You're not my best friend."

Her head snapped up, pain flashing across her face.

"I'm-"

I didn't let her finish.  
"You're my sister," I continued. "You've been with me for everything. I can't imagine my life without you. You are honestly the coolest vampire I have ever met. You're my sister, my bitch for life. I'm not going anywhere."

Rosalie beamed.  
"I thought you were going to say I wasn't your friend."

"You're more than my friend, I thought you deserved to know."

* * *

Rosalie and I giggled as we stuffed my new car with our shopping bags.

"Will Caius be mad that I maxed out his credit card?" Rosalie asked.

I rolled my eyes.  
"He'll be too distracted by my beauty to notice."

She laughed, and started the car. We made it to Volterra in record time, Rosalie parking the car like a pro. We carried our bags to our rooms, then peeked into the training room. Caius and Felix were going at it, Caius's arms ready to rip Felix's head off.

"Caius Volturi!" I yelled.

He immediately dropped Felix, eyes wide. Felix snickered, and so did Aro who had been watching from the sidelines. Caius shuffled his feet nervously.

"What have I told you about attacking the guard members?" I scolded, jaw clenched. Rosalie and Aro shared a look of amusement, and pressed their lips together to keep from laughing. Felix attacked hurt, rubbing his neck.

"I..well...he.." Caius stammered.

I ignored him, wrapping my arms around Felix.  
"My poor baby!" I cooed. "Are you alright?"

"It hurts," Felix complained. "Caius hurt me, Leah!"

Caius snarled, and I shot him a dark look. He whimpered, slouching his shoulders. I made a big show of kissing Felix's scarred neck, patting his hair.

"You poor baby," I whispered.

Rosalie and Aro were snickering in the corner, trying to avoid Caius' venomous gaze. Felix stomped back to his room, Rosalie and Aro following with smiles on their faces. Caius frowned, stepping away from me.

"I can explain..."

"No," I snapped. "I told you, no more violence!"

"It's who I am!" He argued.

"You can't just attack Felix because he's attracted to me!"  
"I'll do what I want," He muttered, brushing past me.

"And maybe I'll do what I want." I snapped back. "Putting the ring on was easy, so I bet taking it off will be the same thing."

He stopped in his tracks, and I instantly regretted saying it. He slowly turned to face me, face pained. He shook violently, taking a step towards me. I stood still.

"I...I didn't mean that." I whispered hoarsely. "Caius..."

He looked away, sinking into a chair. I cried silently, hating myself for putting him through so much pain. I honestly didn't mean what I said, it just came out. When I'm angry, a lot of things come flapping out my mouth, and I can't stop it. I walked closer, sitting next to him. He stared straight ahead, face blank.

"You know I love you." Caius told me. "I didn't mean to lose my temper. It just...happened."

"I know," I whispered as quietly as possible, wrapping my arms around him. He pulled me as close as physically possible, our bodies molded together. He stroked my hair, wiping my tears with his free hand. We sat in comfortable silence. Personally, I think we might be the worst imprint couple on this planet. I mean, we argue all the time. Not to mention the fact that I'm a large dog and he's a stone cold vampire.

I wonder what my father is doing up in heaven right now. He's probably cursing the day I was born, and signing me over to the devil for siding with the Volturi, the world's most dangerous coven. And not only that, but I'm engaged to Caius, the world's most sadistic vampire. I think I'm breaking all kinds of supernatural record this year.

"What are you thinking about?" Caius asked me.

I sighed.  
"I'm thinking about how much I love you. _And_ I'm wondering how my father is handling this. After all, you _are_ Caius Volturi."

He chuckled.  
"Am I really that scary?"  
"Horrifying."

* * *

_1 week later..._

Alice and Rosalie did my makeup, Jane and Bella waiting on the sidelines. Bella smiled softly, pinning her dark hair up. Jane painted my nails, then made sure they were dry. I trembled in fear.

Today was the day.

Today, I will become Leah Volturi.

"Relax," Jasper told me as he and Carlisle walked in. "You look beautiful Leah."

I blushed, biting my bottom lip.  
"You don't look half bad yourself, soldier."

He chuckled.  
"Carlisle is going to walk you down the aisle."

Carlisle made a face behind Jasper's back, eyes crossed and his nose scrunched up. Alice and I giggled while Rosalie rolled her eyes. Jasper turned around and Carlisle quickly fixed his face.

"We'll be waiting," Jane called over her shoulder as everyone but Carlisle left.

"I can't believe this," I whispered. "I never thought I would be getting married. To a vampire."

"Not just any vampire," Carlisle reminded me with a grin. "But if he makes you happy...then I'm happy. Just...try not to let him kill my family anymore."

"Anything for my favorite doctor." I replied. "Are the wolves here yet?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered, casting a glance out the window. "Sam actually popped the vein in his forehead when he found out you were getting married to a Volturi King."

I laughed, rolling my eyes.  
"And Seth?"

"Seth was a little disturbed, because that meant you'd be in sexual activities with a vampire. But other than that, he was happy for you."

"Jacob?"

"He said that as long as you keep the Volturi visits to a minimum and don't get yourself killed, he's cool with it."

"Billy?"

"Billy wanted to meet the vampire himself. He's talking with Caius, under wolf surveillance of course."

"Sue?"

"She hates that you live in Italy now and that your soon-to-be husband is a vampire group who kills hundreds a year. But I think she'll live. She's engaged to Charlie anyways."

"SHE WHAT!?"

Carlisle laughed.  
"Yes, she and Charlie announced it a while ago. Of course, they are waiting until your honeymoon is over to have it since they want you there."

"She does realized that if Caius and I go somewhere, we'll have guards right?"

"Everyone knows it, trust me on that." Carlisle said, grinning. "Seth wanted to know if he could walk you down the aisle, actually. He says he wants to feel as is he's walking you to your fate or something."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all," He assured me. "I know how Seth feels. Seth and I will just change places. No one will know anyways since we're all wearing masks."

I giggled.  
"You look great in a bright red mask, Carlisle."

He smirked.  
"I know. Sexy is my middle name."

I doubled over.  
"Did the great Carlisle Cullen just call himself sexy?"

"You know its true, you're just in denial."

* * *

Seth came in a few minutes later, and led me down a hallway. Even with his mask on, I could tell it was him. Maybe it was a sister thing. He paused outside the door, looking at me.

"You know I love you, right Leah?"

I nodded.

He sighed sadly.  
"I feel like I'm signing you over to him."

"I'll always be Leah, and you'll always be Seth." I promised.

He shook his head.  
"You'll be Leah Volturi now. Promise you'll visit more often. Life isn't the same without hearing your bitter and sarcastic comments."

I laughed lightly.  
"You'll survive. But you can come visit too. The Volturi can't hurt the pack now. And there's like, this treaty, with the Cullen's, wolves, and us. So its all good. Tell me something, is Emily here?"

"Yeah," Seth snorted. "I was a little surprised actually. I didn't think the wolves would bring their imprints to the hall of vampire royalty. I mean, of course I did but that's because I knew Caius would back me up since I was with you. But if anything, Caius will have Sam for a midnight snack. I know how he is..."

I smacked him upside the head, giggling. "Make daddy proud, you big goof."

**Rosalie's Point of View:**

Leah, my sister, walked down the aisle with Seth on her arm. She smiled, cheeks red. I smiled too. If she's happy, I'm happy. Of course, everyone was too happy to put on the masks. They didn't want anyone to see their outfits and recognize them right away. All the vampire of the world were here. I didn't know a planet could hold so many supernatural beings.

Carlisle nodded to me, and I nodded back. I cast a glance at Alec, who was happily holding the rings. Felix smirked at Caius, obviously thinking the dirtiest thoughts he could. Edward nodded, lips twitching at the corners.

When the rest of the guard and my family found out, they were able to relax. I know Edward was mad at Bella for not saying anything. I'm actually proud of the once clumsy human. Before, she couldn't keep a secret to save her damn _life_. And now, she's a fucking pro. Shit, spending all this time with Leah has made me use foul language. I wonder how Esme would react.

Once Leah stood in her place, I stood beside her, whispering: _"I hope you trip down the stairs on your way out."_ It was low enough so that only she heard. She pressed her lips together to keep from responding to something that would have most likely been the most vulgar phrase on this damn _planet_. Leah _was_ always known for her potty mouth.

I tuned most of the wedding out, wanting to give them privacy when I said their vows. I remember when Emmett had said his vows. He may seem like an idiot, but he could be sweet when he wanted too. Sam and Emily sat in the large crowd, Sam's face darkening with each of Leah's words. I growled, and his eyes flickered to me.

_Mess this up, mutt, and I will murder you and your wife._

This is Leah's day, and I'll be _damned_ if I'll let someone ruin it. Leah was already close to tears, and Caius...well..I'm pretty sure no one knew it was Caius except for the Volturi and us. And the wolves.

The white decorations covered the room, and even outside in the gardens it was beautiful. Esme had the time of her life with this wedding. And so did Alice and Jane, who bonded over fashion. Literally. Like, they went to a fashion show last week while Leah and I went shopping. Jane came back all giddy and nice and shit, we thought Alice drugged her. Of course, vampires couldn't be drugged unless you had some kind of gift for that, but with the way Jane was acting...we didn't know what to expect, to be honest.

"I do."

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Claire, Quil's imprint, screamed when Leah almost devoured Caius. People laughed, and Leah broke away, grinning like a fool.

"You know," I reminded her quickly. "There are children present. Wouldn't want to taint their young minds, now would we?"

* * *

**Alice's Point of View:**

Caius and Leah were in the corner of the garden, talking about something. They laughed, and Leah smacked his arm playfully. Jasper grinned beside me, pulling me closer to him.

I have to say, this has been the best few months of my life. I got to plan a wedding, sign a treaty, and make a new friend! And the best part of all, Leah is happy. I always did want her to be happy. It must suck, being angry all the time. Caius hasn't lost his temper since that incident with Felix, and I'm actually impressed.

I realized the Volturi are like us in many ways. Felix and Emmett for example. They are both the biggest perverted toddlers to have ever walk this planet. Felix and Emmett are sipping at their choice of blood discussing who was hotter, Megan Fox or Beyoncé. I didn't know how the two people were alike in anyway...but I let them have their fun. As long as they weren't being assholes and destroying something, its okay.

Or like Jane and I. We bonded over fashion. She may be evil at times, but the chick knows her shit! We went to a fashion show last week...long story short, I think made the designers rich. They probably have enough money to last them through the next to Christmas's.

"I haven't seen Caius smile this much in...forever." Marcus appeared beside Jasper and I, scaring the shit out of us.

"How do you do that?" Jasper gaped. "You just appeared out of thin air without being detected!"

Marcus shrugged, smiling slightly.  
"Years of practice." He replied.

"I'm happy for them," I admitted. "I always did think they would make a cute couple. Today is their day, and I'm glad that they are enjoying it."

"You don't seem depressed anymore," Jasper noted.

"Well," Marcus confessed. "It's because Leah. She's given us all a new look at life. Of course, the Volturi could still be mean if they wanted to. Like for the law, we get our game faces on. But here...its different. She's like the mother to the younger vampires. She's always fawning over everyone."

"I think that's great," Jasper told him. "I take it Caius has less episodes now?"  
I left them to talk, migrating towards the Denali's.

"You came," I giggled.

Tanya smiled wryly.  
"I wanted to see the unlucky women, but I guess she's happy and so is he."

"Did the word get around?" I asked.

Kate nodded.  
"People know she's the first female shifter from her tribe and that she's mated to Caius. No one questions it, because they're afraid Caius will hear and try to use their skins as rugs for his bedroom floor."

We snickered.  
"I can't wait until they leave," I said honestly. "I'm getting tired of hearing them...enjoy each other's company."

Tanya choked on her animal blood, eyes wide. Kate tensed, stunned.

"They have a physical...relationship?" Kate gasped.

I shrugged.  
"For a few months I think. They waited to get married because Leah wanted some help with the planning. I swear, she's made him go soft. Rosalie pushed him down the stairs once, and he acted as if nothing ever happened."

"Are you sure he isn't on drugs?" Tanya questioned. "Did you ask Carlisle to run a few tests, make sure he's alright?"

"I'm perfectly alright." We screeched, spinning to find an amused Caius, without Leah at his side. I looked over his shoulder to see Leah talking with Sam and Emily.

Oh shit.

**Leah's Point of View:**

"Congrats, Leah." Emily said softly, smiling up at me.

I smiled back, and I actually meant it.

"Look, Em." I said slowly, waving Sam away. He cautiously left, but still stood near the pack. I noticed that most of the wolves and Cullen's staring at us.

"Yes?" She whispered, scared.

I sighed.  
"I know we've been a little...off for the past two or so years. I forgave you a long time ago. I was so angry at you for taking Sam...but now I don't care anymore. In a way, I still am kind of angry. But it'll fade over time, I'm sure of it. I'm glad you have Sam, and I'm glad he makes you happy. I know you were scared to come here because of my reaction, but I'm glad you're here. I just...I just wanted you to know that you don't have to worry about me anymore. I know you and Sam have wanted to start a family, and I hope you guys do. I don't want to stand in your way. By taking Sam away from me, it made me stronger, and it led me to Caius. Maybe one day...we can be friends again. One day. I'm willing to start over if you are."

Tears streamed down her face as she threw her tiny arms around me. I smiled.

"You really mean that?" She whimpered.

"Of course I do," I said. "But do me a favor, get your man under control. I thought he was going to phase during the ceremony. You _really_ don't want to know what happens when _Caius_ gets angry..."

"Of course not." She said quickly. "I'll handle it. Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry too." She said, wiping her tears. "I know that I made your life hell by taking Sam away, and I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. But I am truly happy for you and Caius. You look great together. Just...be careful, alright? I do want to be your friend again. I know things won't go back the way they were years ago, but it can be something close to it, right?"

"Yes," I replied, smiling at her. "Something close to it."

* * *

Hours later, after opening presents, Caius and I were on his private jet, going to some crazy place that not even Aro knew about. I'm actually a little excited. Alice and Jane had tried to be slick and pack some lingerie in my bag. Bella tried to be funny and had added a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs to her gift. Emmett had thrown a box of condoms at Caius's head, resulting in a swift kick his balls from me. Felix had been in charge of pictures, and he actually did a good job.

Aro had danced because of...something.

_Aro let out a few choice words in Italian, and danced through the courtyard. We watched, laughing so hard most of us cried, as he started doing the Charlie Brown._

_"What are you doing, Aro?" Carlisle asked, laughing._

_"I get to go a whole five months without seeing Caius's face!" Aro cheered. "Or hearing his tantrums."_

_Marcus and the rest of the Volturi started dancing too, making Caius the butt of the joke. Caius, anger, poured animal blood into Aro's glass and hit him in the face with a piece of cake._

_Aro had chased him around for ten minutes. He never caught him._

Caius's vows still rang clear in my head._  
"Leah Clearwater, I promise to love you everyday of forever. You are my life now, and I haven't been happier. You're my other half, the reason I live on this planet. You're my motivation, my reason to exist. You're my light, my sun. I'd do anything, be anything you need-_

"Leah!" Caius shook me awake. I opened my eyes, and found myself sitting in the back of a car. I opened the door, and my jaw dropped. The house was huge, five stories big. Lights hung on the porch ceiling and I could see a spiraling staircase inside on each floor. The pool went to eleven feet, and sparkled in the moonlight.

"Its beautiful."

"I bought it for you," He admitted sheepishly. "I thought you might like your own little island..."

"I love it!" I squealed. "Let's go inside."  
Caius carried me and the bags in, mostly because I was too lazy to walk. He set our bags in the bedroom, and gave me the tour of the house. It had at least ten bathrooms, and twenty bedrooms. Let me just say, this will be a great place to play hide and seek in. This house even had a movie room, game room, and a library for me since I'm all about reading these days.

"You know me better than I know myself," I whispered, trailing my hand along the never-ending shelves of books. "I love you."

I felt his muscular arms pull me to him, slowly taking my pants off.

"I love you more."


	13. Chapter 13

**Leah's Point of View:**

**Month 1...**

I yawned, stretching my legs. Caius pulled me closer to his cold body, lips against my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair, my leg hitched around his hip. He purred, sending vibrations through my body. I fought back a moan, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Leah," He whispered.

"Mm?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Will you make me some pancakes?"

He chuckled.  
"I can't cook to save me life Leah."

"Then I'll teach you."

* * *

After I ate, Caius and I sat in the living room. He stared at me, and I stared at the T.V. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and blushed.

He stroked my cheek, smiling softly. "I love you. So much."

"I know," I murmured. "I love you too."

I curled into his lap, enjoying every second of it. I'm actually a little...surprised with myself. Last night, I didn't even know how long we were going at it. The last thing I remember is me breaking the headboard, then darkness.

We should really be careful though. I mean, if we go back to Italy looking like we just came out of war, it's going to look very suspicious. Although I'm a very suspicious person. I am actually impressed with myself. I was able to talk to Emily and have an actual conversation without trying to rip her head off.

I know Sam was scared, because he thought I was going to put her in danger. Please, Caius isn't going to kill anyone who is with me because he knows I'll beat his ass.

Caius kissed me slowly, building it up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning. He peeled my shirt off, looking up at me with his beautiful crimson eyes.

"I always did want to have sex on the couch.

* * *

I floated on my back in the pool, one foot swishing back and forth in the cool water. The sun beamed down on Caius and I. Caius sparkled like a diamond, jumping into the water.

He disappeared.

I looked into the water, searching for him. I was dragged under water. I didn't have time to react before I was in Caius's arms, staring at his smirking form.

_You really shouldn't have done that._

I rubbed my hands over his pants, and his eyes widened once he realized what I was doing. He pulled us back up, trying to swim away from me. I only tightened my grip. I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding against him.

"I'm a little tense," I purred. "Maybe you can help me...relax."

* * *

Caius drank blood from a glass, talking on the phone with Aro.

_"You haven't killed her yet, right?"_

"Tell him I said **HI**!" I screamed in Caius's ear. Caius shot me a dark look, playfully shoving me away.

_"Hello Leah!"_ Aro called back. _"He remembered to feed you, right?"_

"I'm teaching him how to cook for me."

_"WHIPPED!"_ Felix and Demetri yelled in the background, and I could hear them give each other high fives.

"Tell them that they are going to get whipped when I get back there," Caius muttered. "Why did you tell them that, Leah?"

"You know you can't resist me." I replied.

_"Leah!"_ Felix wailed. _"I miss you!"_

"I miss you too, you big goof! What are you doing?"

_"Going through your dresser, sniffing your underwear."_

"What?" Caius hissed. "When I get back there-"

The sound of a crash, then a limb being pulled off rang through the phone. Then Aro's wild laughter, telling Felix that announcing his activities wasn't a good idea.

_"Don't worry, Caius!"_ Rosalie assured. _"I'll make sure they keep their hands to their self...hey! Put that down you dumb fuck!"_

Felix screeched, then I could hear the sound of him running away.

_"I'll have to call you back..."_ Aro mumbled. _"Felix is about to be thrown in the furnace._"

* * *

**Month 2...**

Wow. Two months. The best two months of my life, aside from the time I spent in Volterra, Italy. Rosalie kept her promise, and beat Felix's ass for...sniffing my underwear. Caius is still pissed about that though.

He didn't like anyone else knowing what I smelled like down there, which is kind of sweet and awkward at the same time, when you think about it too long. I've been reading some classical novels that I found in the library, and Caius cleans up after me although I told him he didn't have to.

I guess he didn't like sitting still at a time like this. Apparently, I'm the first person he bought an island for. He said he didn't think Dora deserved it. I actually did find it funny that Dora didn't think Caius would know that she was cheating on him. Caius is the king of bullshit. He can bullshit you all day, and know when you're bullshitting him. He knows everything, everyone.

I am a little shocked that Caius let Demetri live. I suppose it's because his talent is useful, or because he actually did like Demetri's company at times. You never knows with Caius. I mean, one minute he could be trying to yank your head off, and the next he's all smiles and giggles. Well, not really giggles. Caius Volturi does not giggle, it's not manly.

Caius and I talked about a lot of things as well, like how he got some of his scars. Mostly from werewolves. I'm proud to say that when I marked him, it stayed there. His marking for me is still on my neck, but it's not all scary looking anymore. Its right on my neck just above my shoulder.

Aro is actually happy to have us out for a while. He wants us to get past our honeymoon phase before we go back to the castle. He says that Caius and I tainted his innocent mind. It's funny how he keeps calling himself innocent. If he's innocent, I'm Michelle Obama.

I actually did talk to Emily a few times on the phone. She says that Sam is angry at himself for not stopping the wedding. Seriously, he needs to get over himself. Seth is thinking about proposing to his girlfriend/imprint soon, although he's still getting the money for the ring. He sent me a picture, the ring is freaking gorgeous.

I can't wait until Seth's wedding! I always wanted to see him, and be able to know that he's happy. I know I live in Italy now, but since Caius has a private jet, I can visit him whenever I'd like.

I set down my book, yawning. I stood, walking to the bathroom. I felt a little weird, actually. I looked in the mirror, seeing nothing wrong with me. My hair grew to the middle of my back now, and my face is still young, never aging.

But why do I feel as if something bad is going to happen?

* * *

**Month 3**

**Caius's Point of View:**

Leah's been feeling weird for a while, she says she feels nauseous. From what? Am I really that bad of a cook? I need to hunt. I almost drained her dry the other day, I'm not taking that risk. I watched as she slowly lowered herself onto the couch.

"Leah?" I asked, flashing to her side. "What's wrong?"

She smiled at me, although it didn't reach her eyes. "Nothing. I'm just tired."

It was a lie, I could see that much. She wouldn't let me into her mind, so I thought she wanted to have some privacy. I stared at her for a moment, trying to find so much as a single strand of hair out-of-place. She fluffed her pillow, avoiding my eyes, and set her feet on the couch cushions. She sighed, laying down on her back. She smiled again.

"I'm just feeling a little sick," She admitted quietly. "But its nothing. I'll call you if it gets any worse, just go hunt. You need it."

I nodded, kissed her forehead, and left.

**Leah's Point of View:**

As soon as I was sure Caius was gone, I leaped to my feet. I rushed to the bathroom, yanking up my shirt. I feel bile rising in my throat. Would you like to know why?

Well, it might have something to do with the bump that is slowly getting bigger on my stomach.

I inhaled, and when I opened my mouth, I released the loudest screams in the history of screams. I couldn't stop screaming. I threw my brush at the mirror, and it shattered, sending glass flying everywhere. I felt the bile rise once again, and I leaned over the toilet. I puked, tears streaming down my face. This should be impossible.

And what about Caius?! He doesn't even like children, he can barely stand looking at Renesmee! I mean, what if he wants me to get rid of the baby? He'll see it as a threat to my safety, and demand that it be ripped out of me.

How did I feel about all of this? Well, I always did want kids. I wouldn't give up this baby for the world, I refuse to lose my chance at being a mother. I can already imagine a bouncing baby boy. Caius Junior. I smiled at the thought. The baby would have my eyes...focus Leah! Focus! As long as I keep my thoughts locked from Caius, he won't know until he gets back.

I scrambled around the living room, grabbing my phone. I look at the contact list, not knowing who to call. I suppose I should call Rosalie, so she could be on my side. But then again, I need Carlisle since he's a doctor. Normally, I would call Aro, but he'd see it as a threat and try to kill me. And God knows that when Aro gives orders, people follow them. The worst that could happen would be if Aro sent Jane and Alec to restrain Caius while they ripped my baby out of me.

I had to call Rosalie.

_"Hello?"_ Rosalie asked, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Rosalie," I whispered, gently touching my swollen belly. "If I needed your help would something, would you help me with it?"

_"Of course I would Leah!"_ Rosalie said. _"We're sisters, bitches for life. Hold on, I'm going outside."_

I heard a few doors close and open, then the gentle rustling of wind as she walked onto the balcony.

_"Alright, tell me what's wrong. We can do this together, like sisters."_

"I'm not sure...I don't know..." I choked out, sobbing now. "I think I might be pregnant."

**Rosalie's Point of View:**

_"I think I might be pregnant."_

I felt the entire Earth stop moving. As if every planet in the solar system stopped its orbit. Then sun could have exploded, and sucked the world into a dark abyss, I wouldn't realize it. Did Leah just say what I think she just said? No!

I mean, every knew Caius and Leah were intimate. It would be impossible to _not_ know they were sexually active. But a _baby_?! Impossible. Caius may be some crazy ass motherfucker, but he wouldn't do something that would be a risk to Leah's health and personal well-being. Knowing Caius, he'd call Aro and have Felix hold Leah down while they ripped the child out of her!

I understood why Leah had called me before anyone else. To be honest, I would've called her first too, if I had been in that position. She needs me. Out of all the people on her contact list, she called me. I'm honored to help a friend, a sister. But could I go against the Volturi? Emmett would be on my side, and so would Carlisle since he's like a father figure to Leah. The packs would be with Leah for her protection, but not for the child. Aro...he's unpredictable. There's no telling what he'd do, since he's about as crazy as the people in the mental hospitals.

I would go against the Volturi for Leah. This is what family does for one another, offer protection, no matter what the consequences.

**Leah's Point of View:**

Rosalie had been quiet for a long time. I knew she was thinking. I felt my heart sped up, but I had to force myself to calm down. I couldn't afford to get worked up when I'm pregnant with a half-breed baby. Rosalie didn't even breath like she normally did. I could hear the bustling of the city through the phone, and the leaves crushing under the feet of unsuspecting and naïve mortals.

_"I'm with you,"_ Rosalie said finally. _"It'll be hard to go against Aro, but I'll find away. Come home as soon as possible."_

I breathed out in relief, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. "Thank you so much Rosalie," I said, thankful. "I don't mean to put you or your family in danger."

_"You're my family too. I have to go, I'm sorry. Carlisle will have all the supplies when you get here. I'm only telling him. We'll avoid touching Aro while we can."_

The line went dead, and I tossed the phone back in my bag. I didn't question Rosalie. If anything, _she_ was more prepared that _I_ was. I knew how much she wanted a child. Actually, if I didn't make it through this child birth, I'd make sure to give my baby to Rosalie. I owed her that much. She's always there for me. And I'm there for her. She truly was my sister, my bitch for life.

Caius would be home soon. I quickly sat on the couch, hiding my stomach with my blanket. Caius, sure enough, walked through the doors, eyes a vivid red.

He smiled when he saw me.  
"I missed you."

I tried to smile, but I'm sure it came out as more of a grimace. "I know."

"Leah?"

I moved away, trying my best not to let the blanket slip. Caius was at my side instantly, yanking the blanket away. My hands, out of habit, went to my stomach. I had to protect my baby. Caius, face blank, lifted my shirt. He looked half mad when he saw me.

"We have to call Aro," He spat, already throwing clothes in the suitcases, and cleaning up the house. "We have to get this thing out of you."

"Caius I-"

"I don't know why I didn't see the signs!" He cut me off.

"But-"

"We have to get that _thing_ out of you!"

"NO!" I yelled, and he stopped, stunned, as he turned to face me. "I am not getting rid of t his baby!"  
"It can kill you!" He argued.

"I'm stronger than I appear," I whispered weakly.

"That's what they all say, before their hearts stop beating and their cold and lifeless." He brushed past me, grabbing the bags, and putting them in the car. "You are getting rid of that monster, and that's final."

I screamed at him, and threw a glass plate at his head. It shattered against his granite skin. I turned and ran to the bedroom. His cold arms caught me, and I struggled against him. I screamed and thrashed, beating my fist against him.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Leah," He hissed. "You aren't being reasonable."  
"If you take this away from me, I'll hate you forever," I sobbed, pushing him away from me. "This is what I want. I can always be a single mother. You don't have to stick around-"

"I'm not leaving you alone with..._that_!"

"It's a baby!" I snapped. "I love him. And you will too. Please. Trust me."

"And what if it _kills_ you?!" He yelled. "What will I do without you?! I have no other reason to live if you are dead! What makes you think I'd be able to love that _baby_ if it ended your life?!"

"You'll just have to accept what is. If you loved me, you'd be with me on this." I whispered, cradling my belly. "I don't want to kill my child. This is my only chance. Please."

His face was pained, but I could see the defeat in his eyes. I slowly reached for him, stroking his cheek. He sighed, pulling me closer to him. He gently laid his cold hands on my stomach, kissing my neck.

"We'll be a family," He whispered, stroking my hair. "I hope it's a boy, I can't handle another Leah."


	14. Chapter 14

**Rosalie's Point of View:**

Carlisle and I sat in a sound proof room, and he stared at me in concern. I paced the room, unsure of what to do. I couldn't go against Caius. Sure, Emmett would keep him away, but they had Jane. Bella couldn't protect all of us when, and if, a fight breaks out. Granted, I did bring this on myself. But it's not like I was going to refuse my sister! Leah needed me, and I would be there for her, no matter what.

"Are you alright, Rosalie?" Carlisle blurted.

"Leah's pregnant," I stated finally, running a hand through my tousled blonde hair.

The look on Carlisle's face would have been priceless, if the situation hadn't been as serious as it was. He stopped, and stared at me as if I had grown a third head. He seemed to be having a battle within himself.

"Explain," He said, sinking into a leather chair.

I didn't sit, I had too much energy.  
"Leah called me earlier today," I confessed. "She told me she was pregnant. I'm her sister, and I couldn't stand to see her in such a dilemma, I told her I'd get you to help us. I thought of the Volturi of course, since Aro can kill an entire coven in a day's time. But I had to do it Carlisle! She's my family! She said her stomach is bigger. We can't really ask her about her period since it stopped three years ago when she phased."

"Is she sure that she's...with child?" Carlisle said, rising to his feet. He too began to move around.

I nodded quickly.  
"She's more than sure. Caius was out hunting when she called. Apparently, she's been feeling sick for a month now, but she didn't notice the bump until today."

Before he could speak, my phone rang. I answered right away.

"Leah?" I asked.

_"Rose!"_ Leah sighed in relief. _"Caius is putting the bags in the jet, I'm in the bathroom. Does Carlisle know yet?"_

Carlisle and I shared a brief look.  
"Yes, I just told him. We'll have the medical supplies when you get here. Does Caius...?"

_"He just about flipped his lid," _Leah chuckled wryly. _"He tried to convince me to have it destroyed."_

"How did you change his mind?"

_"I told him I'd walk out and never return if he took this away from me. Of course, he did it because I wanted him too. He's calmed down a bit, but he's worried that he'll have to fight Aro over my...current condition..."_

"Aro won't be a problem." I promised. "I'll take care of it soon. Look, just be careful alright? I need to go get ready."

_"Thanks Rose, I love you sis."_

"I love you too, Leah." I whispered into the phone as the line went dead.

"You've got quite a bit on your plate," Carlisle murmured, shaking his head. His lips twitched, hinting at a smile. "I'll help you."

Carlisle and I were out soon, stealing and smuggling as many hospital supplies as we could back into my room. Emmett entered, slowly closing the door behind him. He didn't speak, he just stood there, observing the scene before him. I didn't blame him. It must my quite odd to see your wife filling a tube with human blood, and to see your father assembling a medical bed.

"Leah's pregnant," Emmett stated, sighing heavily. "I guess we've got another war on our hands."

Well, I never thought Emmett to be stupid, but I never thought that he would catch on that fast. Granted, it couldn't be anyone else since the only person I was friends with that had a beating heart was Leah. Sure, it could have been someone else, but it wasn't likely.

Carlisle and I nodded, quickly putting everything in place.

"All hell is going to break loose when Leah and Caius get here," I began. "The packs have left months ago, but it won't be long before they hear about this crisis. Aro will want the child destroyed, he'll have Jane immobilize Caius, and use Alec and Felix to restrain Leah while they rip the child out of her."

"The pregnancy will move faster than normal then," Emmett concluded. "A werewolf of a mother, and a vampire for a father. This baby will crush her from the inside out. Worse than Bella."

"You are smarter than I gave you credit for," Carlisle joked, a smile spreading across his face.

Emmett growled playfully.  
"Leah and Caius just landed in the garage. We have to be there before anyone else."

**Leah's Point of View:**

The plane ride to Volterra was quieter than normal. Caius had stared at my stomach most of the time, and spent the other half of the plane ride cursing himself for being stupid. It's not as if this could have been prevented. I mean, vampire sperm burn right through condoms. It would've happened eventually...

As soon as we landed, Caius had me off the plane. He ordered Demetri to put the bags in our room, and he followed those orders. Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett stopped us on our way to the throne room.

"Leah," Rosalie breathed, pulling me into a gentle hug. "You're okay!"

"You told her?" Caius asked, clearly upset. "Does Aro know?"

"We didn't plan on telling him," Carlisle admitted, glancing at the grand doors in front of us. "But...the choice is yours."

The doors flew open, and Jane ushered us inside. I didn't miss how the Cullen's formed a protective barrier between Aro and I. Emmett had me in his arms, ready to flee if the time came. Rosalie was the same way, almost into a fighting stance.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aro demanded, rising from his chair. "Move out of the way!"

The Cullen's, except Rosalie, moved away, still casting nervous glancing my way. I knew they didn't know what was going on, but they only got involved because three of their family members were. Caius released my hand, and walked towards Aro. He seemed to be in pain, but he held out his hand for Aro.

He trembled slightly, eyes flickering towards me. I realized then that he was expecting the worse. His eyes screamed _I love you_ as if he thought he'd be killed. And I figured that too. Of course, Aro could kill Caius if he felt Caius broke a sacred law.

"Impossible," Aro gasped, pulling away from Caius. He glanced towards me, and I cowered into Rosalie's side. Rosalie hissed under her breath. Aro may be the protector of vampire laws, but Rosalie is the protector of her family and children. And let me tell you, Rosalie and kick some ass. She may not have a gift, but she'll have your ass fed to you on a silver platter.

I feared her, at times, when she got angry. She'd rip Aro a new one if he got too close. She's one bad bitch...

"Aro," Caius whispered. "I didn't intend for-"

"Why didn't you call me?" He demanded, angry. "The blonde knows!"

"This blonde has a name," Rosalie snarled. "Leah called me because she knew I'd beat anyone's ass who posed a threat to her or her baby. I may not be able to have children, but I damn well will protect them. You don't know what Leah has gone through, so you need to shut the fuck up. This baby won't be a danger. It's not as if they planned this! How would you feel if your wife came up to you and asked for a baby? Of course, you'd give her one! And when you did, you wouldn't take shit from anybody! Listen to me, and you listen good. Leah is my friend, my sister, my family. I will protect her. I don't care what kind of army you assemble, I will kill them all if they hurt Leah. I swear on my life that I will protect this baby. And so help me, Aro, if you harm so much as one hair on her head, I'll be using your eyeballs as golf balls. You need to give this child a chance."

To say I was impressed by Rosalie's speech would be an understatement. Actually, I'm sure we were all impressed. Aro actually looked afraid, which was to be expected. Jane even looked a little shifty, shooting worried glances towards the nearest exit.

Aro sighed, glancing over at me.  
"We'll discuss it soon. Caius, a word please."

* * *

**Caius's Point of View:**

Every second I spent away from Leah, the more I felt as if I were going to explode. Marcus and I sat in Aro's study, watching him warily as he paced the floor at an inhuman pace. He muttered to himself in French, wringing his hands. I could tell he was afraid of Rosalie. To be honest, I was a little scared of her too. She followed through on her threats, and I wouldn't want to be on her shit list.

Rosalie wasn't a vampire to be challenged. She may not have a gift, but she'll kick your ass from here to the Canadian border. And when she kicks you there, she'll package your body parts and send them to remote parts of the world. I don't want to mess with her.

Marcus held an indifferent expression, his dark hair pulled back by a single rubber band. Aro cursed under his breath, a rare occurrence since he's always so calm and collected. Aro looked at me, then flashed to the window. He stared out at the night sky, staring up at the moon.

"When did she tell you?" Aro finally said.

I rubbed my face with my hand.  
"A few hours ago. I had gone out hunting. She had told me she felt sick about a month ago, but we both blew it off. Eventually, she started eating less and less. She didn't appear to lose any weight, but the bags of blood disappeared from the kitchen..."

"She drank the blood," Marcus stated. "She may not remember it."

"Has she expressed any other symptoms?" Aro asked, turning to face us.

I nodded, thinking.  
"She showed extra strength and senses. Once, on her way to the kitchen, she moved so fast I couldn't even see her. I don't think she realized it. She said she felt sick, but she was always up and about."

"You and Leah can barely go a week without ravaging each other, how did you not know she was pregnant?" Marcus demanded.

"We actually stopped ravaging each other for a while, thank you very much!" I retorted.

"Stop acting like children!" Aro growled. "We have a serious situation! We don't know what this thing is, what it can do, or how it will adjust in our world. We already have one race of hybrids. No need to create another."

"You are not killing my child!" I snapped. "I won't allow it!"

"Hours ago you wanted help to hold her down!" Aro replied coyly.

"You need to give it a chance, Aro." Marcus rasped. "You owe Leah this much. She brought me out of my shell. She taught me to live again, and move on from Didymee."

Aro's face flooded with guilt, and he sank into his chair. He suddenly seemed his age, three thousand years old. He rubbed his temples slowly, closing his eyes.

"We'll see how it plays out. Even if I wanted to kill it, I couldn't. Not with Leah's blonde friend running around."  
"You wouldn't hurt her," Marcus mumbled.

"Of course not," Aro defended himself. "But if that child kills Leah, there is no doubt that Rosalie will have the child."


	15. Chapter 15

**Leah's Point of View:**

As Carlisle ran some test, I watched the emotions flicker across his face. I didn't know what to expect. I mean, sure, I had a bigger stomach. But that could just be because I ate too much and didn't work out enough. A big stomach could mean anything. I could have swallowed a water melon seed!

I chuckled at the thought. I can imagine it...

_"Leah,"_ Carlisle would say sadly. _"You're pregnant. A watermelon, a big juicy watermelon, is growing at a fast rate inside of you!"_

Caius would have an episode. I think he'd much rather it be a living child instead of food. God knows how much Caius hates human food...although he can't call my food disgusting when he drinks blood from innocent people. But whatever!

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair, eyebrows mashed together in concern. Well, that can't be good. He turned to face me.

"You're pregnant," He said. "I'll be back."

He flitted out of the room, and I laid a hand on my stomach. I felt a small bump. I looked around, not understanding where it was coming from. _Another_ bump, and I gasped. The baby just _moved_ inside of me! I smiled softly, stroking my stomach.

"Its alright baby," I cooed. "Mommy's going to protect you."

The next bump was softer, then soon reduced to nothing. I giggled, already loving the child inside of me. I felt someone outside the room, and I heard voices. The voices were too low for me to understand anything. I wish I could hear...

And suddenly, I could! I could hear them as if they were sitting right next to me!

"She's pregnant," I heard Carlisle whisper. "The baby's growing at an alarming rate. Its half vampire, half werewolf."

"This is dangerous!" Caius hissed, and I could hear his teeth grind together. "Can it kill her?"

Silence.

"WELL!?" Caius demanded, voice still quiet, although he was on the verge of screaming.

Carlisle sighed.  
"Yes, it could kill her." He admitted guiltily. "The baby is a thousand times stronger than her. It's a combination of the two most dangerous predators in our world. A werewolf, and a vampire baby..."

"Get it out of her!" Aro snapped.

"I can't do that!" Carlisle retorted. "I don't know what she's capable of! Being pregnant with a baby of this species...its changing her body."

"What the hell do you mean _changing_?" Caius asked.

"Well..." Carlisle murmured. "The baby is giving her enhanced senses and strength. I had tried to get a blood test from her earlier, and she almost took my arm off. I was actually a little afraid."

"How are you running these things?" Rosalie came out of nowhere, asking questions.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said softly. "I'm running on a guess and check kind of deal. She's the first person to have carried a child like this, it's not as if I have other research to look at!"

"Maybe the enhanced abilities is a way of keeping her and the baby alive. Maybe the baby is like Renesmee, aware of her surroundings," Rosalie suggested.

"How is that possible?" Aro asked.

"When Bella was pregnant," Carlisle explained. "It took a while, but Edward was soon able to hear Renesmee's thoughts. That's how they knew that Renesmee was smart enough to understand what she was doing, and had tried to stop hurting Bella..."

"Isn't it too early for the baby to show signs of intelligence?" Caius wondered.

"No," Rosalie replied. "Not a baby like this. It's a mix of a werewolf and vampire, making the process of brain development and intelligence far more advanced than normal. Maybe we should get Edward..."

"No," Caius snarled. "Not yet. We don't want word to get out that the Volturi have created a super species. Do you know how much chaos we would be in?! We need to figure out what we're going to do first before we make any rash decisions."

"Agreed," Aro murmured. "We need to see Leah."

I felt something in my ears shift again, and soon, it was back to normal. What the hell was that?! The four of them walked in, standing around the soft bed.

"How do you feel?" Rosalie asked, smiling as she sat on the edge of the bed.

I beamed.  
"I feel great!" I said. "I hope it's a boy. I want to name him CJ. Caius Junior..."

Aro and Carlisle laughed. Caius frowned, avoiding my gaze.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

The laughter stopped, and the room was suddenly serious, tense.

"Its going to kill you Leah," Caius whispered.

"_Caius_-"

"You _can't_ keep it."

Rosalie snarled, and Carlisle had to drag her out the room. I could hear her screaming as she was pushed down the hallway. Aro soon followed, shooting me a worried glance. I couldn't believe him.

"What?" I whispered. "What are you talking about? At the island...you _said_..."

"I only said it so we could get back to Italy faster!" He snapped. "Leah, this is crazy! We can't do this! You can't do this! Do you have any idea how much danger you're putting yourself in?!"

I cried, clenching my jaw. I turned away from him, heart speeding up. He couldn't _do_ this to me, he _couldn't_! This was _my_ baby! He lied to me, so we could get back to Italy faster? Well, that changes this. Why doesn't he want this baby with me? I'm going to live, I know that! My child would never hurt me on purpose. Sure, he kicked a little hard, but its to be expected! I love my baby, I refuse to kill it!

"Fine," I choked out. "I'll pack my bags, give you back your ring, and I'll be leaving with the Cullen's when they go back to Forks. Don't expect to see me again."

I rose from the bed, rushing out the room to the bedroom. I stuffed clothes in my bags, only to have his cold hands take them back out.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"Let me go."

"No."

"Caius," I whispered, horrified.

"You can't leave me," His voice was broken now, his eyes filled with the tears that would never fall. "Please. It's for the best. For u-"

"NO!" I slapped him, pushing him away from me. "You didn't ask me what I wanted! You wouldn't even listen tome! I won't get rid of this baby. Look," I took a deep breath. "Maybe this imprint thing was a mistake. It's obvious you don't love me.."

"How could you say that?" He growled, eyes black.

"You're making me kill my child!" I screamed at him. "It's not for the best!"

"You can't handle carrying something like that Leah," He snapped.

"You always wanted to give me a family, and now I have it!"

"Not like this! You'll die! You won't even take the time to consider that this is a bad choice to make-"

"I don't need you to decide for me!" I screamed. "I want this baby! You aren't taking this away from me! I am leaving with the Cullen's, and you aren't going to stop me. I don't care if you don't want to be a father, I'll be fine on my own. If you really loved me, you'd trust me on this. If you don't want to be in this baby's life, I'll have the divorce papers out by tomorrow."

His jaw clenched in anger, and pain landed on his face. He turned, and left the room, slamming the door behind him. I cried, falling to my knees.

Honestly, I never thought a child would be the cause of a divorce. Shame, its only been a few months. I love Caius, truly I do, but he's making it impossible. He's so...protective. I won't die! I'm a female shifter, I love forever! Where am I going to go? Well...Caius was right. I hadn't thought about my downfalls.

I had only thought about the joy of finally having a child. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire castle heard us screaming at each other. Never had we raised our voices at each other at that volume. It was so loud, the glasses on the dresser shattered, and the bathroom window cracked. I felt another kick in my stomach, but this one was slow, sad almost.

I closed my eyes, letting the darkness take over me.

**Rosalie's Point of View:**

I had heard the entire thing. I had sat outside the window of the bathroom, and I listened to Caius and Leah scream at each other. I understand where Caius is coming from. Leah and I hadn't thought about the negatives. I guess because we wanted to kid ourselves into thinking that everything was going to be okay.

Leah fell asleep on the floor, and I couldn't move her just yet. I went to find Caius.

He was in his study, actually sobbing into his hands. I never thought I would live to see the day that Caius Volturi showed weakness. Honestly, I never thought I'd see the inside of his study and live to tell the tale. Caius is a very violent man, his past is no exception.

"Caius," I whispered, locking the door behind me. "Are you okay?"

"No," He whispered back. "She's leaving."

"You could stop her," I murmured, sitting in the corner next to him.

He didn't respond. He continued to sob into his hands. The room was a mess. My guess was that he destroyed everything in a fit of rage, most likely directed at himself. Books were strewn across the floor. The drapes were torn, and hung on a weak string. A few bookcases were overturned, and some were cracked and wood was everywhere. Several holes were in the wall. Even the desk was overturned. I realized that only one thing remained untouched.

A single photo of him and Leah. I reached for it, studying it. Leah and Caius were both smiling, Leah pinning Caius to the floor as they covered each other in paint.

I smiled, remembering when Leah told me about this. I cast a glance at a whimpering Caius. I set the picture down gently, pulling his face up to look him in the eyes.

"I know for a fact that Leah loves you," I said firmly. "She doesn't want to leave you, I know she doesn't. She's just scared. Caius, you're her husband! You should support her on these things! She loves you with everything, gave you everything...All she ever wanted was a child. Are you really going to take that away from her? Look, I know things seem bad right now, but they'll get better. I promise. Leah won't die, alright? I'll make sure of it. I refuse to let her die. You two are one, and you are not going to get a divorce over an argument about babies. You are going to be fine. Caius, don't let her slip away. Because once she's gone, she won't be coming back."

I have to admit, it did feel a little weird to play matchmaker with Caius Volturi. Okay, it felt _really_ weird.

Caius stopped his crying, and stared at the picture of Leah.

"I can't lose her," He told me.

"I know how it feels to have everything taken from you," I replied. "But you still have a chance. You need to fight for her. She needs you. Be there for her."

A smile spread across his face, and he hugged me. I froze, because I thought he was going to kill me. But he didn't. So there we were, just hugging...If someone walked in right now and saw this, there's no telling how much shit we'd be in.

"You know," Caius said, pulling away to look at the picture again. "I'm glad Leah has a friend like you."

Well, I'll be damned.

That's the nicest thing he's said to me all year.


	16. Chapter 16

**Caius's Point of View:**

A father. I was going to be a father. Well, I have to admit, I acted a little...wrong. I'm sure Leah was under enough stress. Rosalie was right though. If I let Leah leave now, she wouldn't look back. But how could I be a father?!

The only thing I remember from my human life the most is being abused by _my_ father! It was a pretty traumatic experience, to be honest. I try not to think about it because...well...I'm Caius Volturi! I don't fear _anything_...except turning out like my father. And in a way, I have. I don't know how to take care of a kid, I can't stand children and their constant blubbering. Of course, I didn't tell Leah this. She'd have my head!

As I sat in my study waiting for Leah, and cleaning up a bit since it looks like hell had a freaking parade in here...I neatly placed books back on the shelf, arranging them in alphabetical order. Leah entered, and she sat on a leather chair. Her eyes widened when she saw the room. She didn't speak. I flipped my desk back over, shuffling the papers back into the correct piles, and filing them away in my drawers.

"Caius," Leah began. "I know we might not see each other ever again after tomorrow, but I want you to know that-"

"We can have the baby," I cut her off, rubbing a hand over my face. "Please, and I do mean _please_, don't make me regret this decision."

I've never seen Leah so happy in my life. She squealed, leaping across the table and hugging me with all her strength. I sighed heavily, pushing her away so I could sit in my chair. This is hell. I had a pounding headache, which is strange since I'm a vampire.

"Why were you so against it in the first place?" She asked.

I frowned, looking away. I tried my hardest to do as Rosalie told me, but it was hard. Yes, I do love Leah with all my heart. She's the only person I've ever loved in three thousand two hundred and twenty-five years! But if she wanted to go, if she had enough of me, I couldn't force her to stay. I knew that Leah was going to leave one day. I mean, she had family in Forks! What did she have here, besides me? And one day, its possible that she might get tired of me, and ditch town.

I had never given much thought to how I would spend the rest of my life after that standoff with the Cullen's. I was just trying to get through a day at a time. But then Leah came flying out of nowhere, making me fall for her. Even if she didn't imprint, there's a chance I still would have been drawn to her. She's everything I wanted, and even if she is a wolf, I would have followed her anywhere, even to the edge of the Earth!

So as we sat in my office, I spent most of the time avoiding her question, trying to digest the situation and handle my different feelings. I don't usually feel anything, so it's all kind of new to me. Although, sadness is a great emotion that I'm feeling right now. And happy. Happy that I'll be able to be a father, and prove that I'm not my father. Sad because if Leah dies, I'll fall into a dark abyss and I'll burn in my own pain.

"I was against it because..." I sighed, trying to find a way to break it to her. "When I was human, I didn't have the best parents. I'm afraid I'll turn out like them. And in a way, I have. I'm mean, cruel, harsh. I guess being abused as a child molded me into the vampire I am today. But ever since you came here, I've found it hard to go back to my mean ways. Of course, I could be an ass again if I really concentrated. But whenever you're around, the very idea of being rude disgusts me. I don't know how to describe it."

She listened carefully, face thoughtful and surprised.

I continued.  
"I don't think I'm weak," I explained. "Aro wouldn't keep _either_ of us around if we made each other _weak_! I think it's because while you're here, I became exposed to your nature, and other ways of handling things. I do want to apologize about the...scene I caused about the baby. I don't know how to be a father, Leah. I don't know how your father did it. I can barely handle Aro's childish behavior. I've almost ripped Aro's arms off for acting like a child. How can I be sure I won't do the same to my own kid?"

"You won't be like that," Leah promised. She placed my hands on her stomach, and I felt an excited kick. And then a few more kicks! I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. "We created that," She continued, smiling softly at me. "We'll do this together. And I know you won't hurt our baby because if you do, I'll cut your dick off and shove it down your throat."

"Language," I scolded playfully. "A child is present."

We laughed, and she laid her head on my chest. "Does that mean you'll try?"

"I'll do my best," I whispered, hands still on her swollen belly. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything," She blurted.

I frowned.  
"Don't die, alright? I was barely making it through life before you came here. When I met you, I couldn't help but love you. I don't know what'd I'd do with myself if you were no longer alive. I would be sad, angry, depressed. What would I do without you?"

"You won't have to live without me if I died, but I won't!" She replied. "And even if I did, you'd have our baby to take care of."

"You know I'm not rational when you're in danger. You've seen it once, do we really need to do it again?"

She laughed lightly, lifting her head to look at me. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled, and her lips curved upwards into a smile.

"I'm not going anywhere. And besides, we have years to argue about it."

I smiled back, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Forever," I murmured.

"Forever."

* * *

**Leah's Point of View:**

_Three weeks later..._

I threw up in the toilet for what seemed like the hundredth time this week. Caius held my hair back, concerned. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as Caius helped me to my feet.

"You don't have to see this," I whispered. "You should go, just call Rosalie."

At the mention of her name, Rosalie appeared in less than a second on the bathroom counter. She and Caius had a silent conversation, casting several quick glances my way. But not quick enough if I caught it.

"Aro wants you to go on a mission," Rosalie said solemnly. "He said he's been trying to keep you close to the country, so you'll be going somewhere in northern Russia."

Caius kissed me quickly, and disappeared.

"Aro did that for me?" I asked, shocked.

Rosalie smiled, and helped me get in the shower. "He's concerned. Although he won't admit it, he's excited about being an uncle. He's already reading baby books."  
"I caught Caius reading a baby book last week," I told her.

She laughed.  
"Caius has an excuse, he's the one who got you knocked up. So, how does it feel to be pregnant?"

I smiled up at her, and she helped my wash my body. I sighed heavily, rubbing my stomach. My stomach had grown a lot during the past few weeks. Anymore, and I won't be able to see my feet. Rosalie and Caius never left my side. The other members of the Cullen family, except for Carlisle, had gone home weeks ago. Edward still has no clue, although he has tried to squeeze it out of us whenever we're on the phone.

I haven't seen much of Jane lately, but that's because I had started bleeding two weeks ago, and Jane tried to drain me dry...Caius almost ripped her in half right down the middle! Rosalie had to restrain him, and Felix had to join in. Something tells me that Emmett wouldn't like hearing that his wife was in this much danger. I knew the Cullen's would be coming back soon. Esme wasn't just going to leave Carlisle here, and the same goes for Emmett and Rosalie! Alice wants to know what's going on, and Jasper wants to know why he can't so much as walk down the hallway without being brought to his knees with the amount of emotions flying everywhere!

Although I already loved my child, I know he's hurting me. Not on purpose, of course not! But because he's growing at such a fast rate. Carlisle says the baby seems to have a reaction to a different person, we just haven't figured it out yet. Whenever I'm near Rosalie, CJ gets all calm, and only kicks every once in a while. And I've had a craving for blood, so Caius had Aro order blood bags for me to drink from. Caius hardly ever feeds anymore since he's always with me. I think Aro sent him out just to make sure he won't have another episode over his thirst.

"Other than the pain, swollen ankles, tears, raging hormones, and constant kicks...I think its good!" I said. "It's worth it in the end."

"You and Caius made up?" She asked, rinsing me off then wrapping me in a towel. I nodded.

"He decided he wanted to try the father thing. When we told Marcus and Aro, Marcus had almost died from laughing. Aro had dragged Caius to Carlisle for a medical examination."

"Rose?" I asked as she picked out my clothes.  
"Yes, Leah?"

"I just wanted to say thanks."

She stopped, and turned to face me, confused. "For what?"

"For being there for me." I whispered, face heating up. "I know how much you want kids, and that it pains you that you'll never get one. But...thanks for being my friend, my sister. I don't know what I would have done without you. I hope that I can repay you someday."

She smiled, and her eyes filled with venom tears. She set the clothes down on my bed, and helped me get dressed. She hugged me gently.

"I want to say thanks too," She admitted. "You're the first person who ever took the time to know me and didn't judge. We are like sisters, and I hope we stay that way. You don't have to repay me, your friendship is enough. I have to admit, it's not having someone around who can tolerate my attitude besides Emmett. But, if you really want to repay me, make me the baby sitter. That would take care of everything."

We shared a laugh.

I truly did see Rosalie as a sister. I don't know what I would do without her. She helped me keep this baby, scaring Aro into letting my keep it. Believe me, Rosalie can be scary when she wants to be. Rosalie would be the babysitter, though. She's the first person I'd trust with my baby, besides Caius, the other kings and myself.

Rosalie was right about one thing, she had an attitude! And not everyone could handle it. She could handle me, and I could handle her. I never really cared that she was a vampire. I never cared that she was my mortal enemy. Why couldn't we be friends? I understand what Seth had said earlier, when I had questioned his friendship with Edward.

_"Why be friends with a bunch of leeches?"_ I had sneered almost a year ago.

_"Why **not**?"_ He had replied.

Edward! That reminds me. He had stopped calling under my request. I reminded him that he still owed me since I pulled Tanya off his dick. Really though, Tanya had almost been in his lap, flirting. I find that disgusting, since he already has a wife and kid. But I guess there's no stopping that hoe.

"Hey Rosalie," I said suddenly. "Remember that song we sang for Tanya..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Leah's Point of View:**

I flipped through the T.V channels, sighing. I have never been so bored in my entire life! Caius was still in Russia, and I still haven't heard from him. I'm starting to feel anxious. I'm hoping the baby isn't as aware to its surroundings yet, because then it'd have a fit that Caius wasn't around.

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp kick. Then I felt a bone crack. I cried out in pain, tears streaming down my face. Rosalie flew in, eyes wide. She picked me up, and ran me to Carlisle. As soon as I was on the table, Carlisle got to work. I whimpered, trying to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie whispered.

I shook my head.  
"He's never done this before," I said. "He's usually so calm when Caius is around..."

"I think that's it," Carlisle said, sighing in relief as my rib healed easily. "The baby is more aware than we thought. Maybe he only acts certain ways to certain people. He's usually calm when Caius is here, but kicks harder when he isn't. He's more intelligent than I thought..."

I took a deep breath, and slowly sat up. The baby kicked again, and I cringed. But he seemed calm now.

"He's calm again," I whispered.

"Rosalie." Carlisle stated. "Your close relationship with Rosalie makes the baby feel comfortable around her too."

"So basically what you're telling me is that I have to keep Rosalie and Caius by my side 24/7 so the baby won't hurt me?"  
"The baby will hurt you either way," Carlisle replied. "He or she is getting too big, and the baby needs more room. Now, it's based on people. But later, it'll be based on how much space it has left before you...explode. Hypothetically of course!"

I nodded, not wanting to think about exploding or having my guts splashed across the walls. I knew my baby wouldn't hurt me on purpose...right? I rubbed my stomach, happy that he (or she) was calm, again. Rosalie smiled at me, sitting on the end of the bed. Carlisle ran some tests, and tried to see the baby's gender.

"I can't see anything," Carlisle sighed. "Its being protected by something. Whenever I try to look its like this...mist that makes it...untouchable."

"Remember that movie the mist?" I asked Rosalie. "That movie was freaky!"

"I almost peed myself," Rosalie admitted. "Or at least, I would have, if I wasn't a vampire frozen in an eighteen year old body."

That made me stop, and Carlisle tensed slightly. "You're...what?"

Rosalie nodded.  
"I was changed at the age of eighteen," She began. "I had been leaving a friend's house late at night. Royce, my fiancé, was drunk. He and his friends were sitting under a broken street light. I didn't realize the danger until it was too late. Carlisle saved me then, he smelled the blood. I was originally created to be Edward's mate, but we saw each other as siblings. I used to be so angry all the time. Angry at Royce, angry at Carlisle...even at myself! I had loved being human, I loved the possibilities..."

She looked out the window, a small smile on her lips. Carlisle watched her, as did I.

"Things got better after I found Emmett," She continued. "I asked Carlisle to change him for me, told him that he owed me for making me like this. But now, after everything...I'm over it." Carlisle smiled to himself, and Rosalie turned back to me. "I would still love to have children, but...I'm okay for now. I love my life, and if I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't have met you, or sang those songs for Tanya."

We shared a little laugh, and got a disapproving stare from Carlisle.

"Don't give us that look," I said. "You were laughing too!"

* * *

_I was running through the woods, tripping over tree branches and slipping in the mud. The air was smoky, the moons shining down on me. The moon was my only light, and still it was not enough. I stumbled forward, falling face first into a mud puddle. I spit out the brown water, scrambling to my feet._

_Screams pierced my ears, and I followed the sound. I ran into a clearing. All I saw was red. Blood was everyone. I screamed, fingers clawing at my skull. I ran forward, towards the cloaked figures that surrounding something. I turned to the right, and saw Caius burning. _

_Felix was among the cloaked figures, and I pushed him out of the way. Jane, Aro, Marcus, Alec and Demetri surrounding a pile of bodies. The bodies of Rosalie, Carlisle, Charlie, Harry, Seth, Jacob, Paul, Rachel...Blood spilled from their necks, and their bodies were thrown carelessly around. On top of that pile was a baby boy. The baby giggled, blood smeared on its pale cheek. His blood-red eyes sparkled._

_He reached for me, and smiled._

_"Mama!"_

I jerked upright, gasping for air. I was tangled in the sheets, sweat dripping down my forehead. That was the most realistic dream I have ever seen in my entire twenty-one year old life. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, crawling out of bed. I waddled to the bathroom, aware that my stomach was bigger than before.

I sat on the bathroom floor, my cheek pressed against the cool tile floor. I moaned, my head pounding. I heard someone knock on the door, their voice muffled. I slipped into the darkness, a pair of golden eyes being the last thing I see.

* * *

I jerked upright, gasping for air as another nightmare had me screaming for dear life. I wiped a hand across my sweaty forehead, slowly rising. I couldn't bear to imagine my child like that, but I knew I would love it no matter what. But if my child was like that, Aro would waste no time destroying it in any way possible.

I felt my senses heighten, and I cocked my head slightly to the side.

"Is she alright?" I heard Aro ask. "When Caius finds out, he'll have our heads!"

"Leah is experiencing trauma. I can't tell what's doing this to her, she's the first person to carry a child like this." I heard Carlisle reply. "Rosalie is doing her best to find a pregnancy similar to this."

"It's not good enough," Jane snarled. "That is m best friend in there! She can't die like this! And what about Caius, hm? If he finds out that her health is decreasing as we speak, he's going to yank the child out of her whether she likes it or not!"

"He will do no such thing!" I snarled. I dared him to harm this child. I'll kill him. Slowly, painfully, torturing him until his head rolls to the floor...when did I become a serial killer?

The door to the bedroom slowly opened, and the groups of vampires walked in. Carlisle murmured something about blood tests, and Aro studied me from across the room. I honestly didn't want to say anything to them, I didn't want to explain how I had suddenly felt like Wonder Woman right after my ribs were shattered like glass.

Honestly, I'd feel better if Caius were home already. But if he were, he'd be flipping out, most likely throwing people through the walls. Marcus perched upon a chair, his crimson eyes assessing me. I still didn't speak as Jane sat at my bedside, frowning.

I'm actually a little confused. Why would they be so worried about me? I guess I really was apart of their family. Jane sighed sadly, running a hand through her tousled blonde hair.

"Caius is going to blow a fuse," She said, smiling wryly.  
I chuckled, waving her off. "He'll get over himself."

"How did you hear us?" Aro asked, or demanded actually.  
I shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

"I've been having this...feelings. I felt stronger. I could see everything, hear everything...like I was watching an HD movie!" I shook my head, remembering the feeling. "It was amazing Aro," I breathed, smiling. "I felt so...unstoppable."

Aro and Carlisle shared a glance, and then turned to Marcus. They spoke with their eyes, casting a few sly glances in my direction. I ignored them, rubbing my swollen belly. My mother was getting married soon, and I knew she wanted me their. Of course, I would be going, but it would be a little hard to explain why I look like I ate a few bowling balls.  
Caius would be another story to explain to her.

Technically, she'd never met him officially. But when she did, I knew she would have her own little opinions and snide comments. Maybe not, but you could never be too sure.

After all, she is, and lays will be, a Clearwater. I'm really happy for her. After dad, she was really beat up, constantly crying. Charlie brought her back to life. I owed him.

"Caius should be home shortly," Marcus said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Please don't let him see me like this!" I begged, struggling to sit up. "He's going to be so upset..."

"He needs to know, Leah." Carlisle said softly, helping me to my feet. "Caius-"

"You don't know what it's like," I snapped at all of them. "You don't know how happy I am. I thought I couldn't have children, and I have one! He's mine! I will kill anyone who gets in my way! I already have a name...I love my child, so much. I can't let you take him..."

I burst into tears.

**Caius's Point of View:**

After killing a few law breakers, I was starting to crack. What if Leah died while I was away?! I bounced in my seat on the plane ride back, humans glancing at me warily. An attendant quickly brushed down the aisle, sending Demetri a "look".

"Excuse me?" I turned to see a woman, young, maybe twenty-three, shaking slightly in her seat. "You seem a bit nervous..."

"And you aren't?"

She smiled slightly, rubbing the goosebumps in her arms. "You just seem...jumpy. People are staring. Are you alright?"

I nodded, smiling back. "My wife is pregnant," I explained. "I'm worried."  
She chuckled. "It's to be expected. I hope she's alright. I bet the baby is a boy."  
"Why do you say that?" I asked.  
She shrugged. "Can't you see it? He'll have your eyes, and he'll be the cutest thing you ever seen."  
And I could see it. I've seen what I've tried to ignore all along. I could see the baby looking like me, having my blue eyes that I once had as a human. And I could see his black hair like Leah, being sarcastic and witty.

I smiled, and I thanked the woman.

She just gave me hope.


	18. Chapter 18

**Leah's Point of View:**

Caius and I walked into the reception hall, awaiting the start of my mother's wedding. Caius held my hand, protective. He sniffed the air, face scrunching up at the smell. I rubbed his arm soothingly, not wanting a fight.

The baby kicked gently, and Caius similes slightly. He tensed, his eyes flickering to Sam. Sam marched over, growling, lip curled over his teeth.

"You didn't." Sam spat, although he glared at Caius.

Jane, who had came along with Alec, strolled in. "Hurt her, and I'll scar the other half of your bitch's face."

Sam snarled, although it was weaker. He, just like everyone else, knew Jane would beat your ass if you pissed her off. Rosalie waved from across the room, Emmett's arm around her. Edward balked at my stomach, but Bella shot me a glare. I ignored her.

"Yes Sam," I whispered smugly. "Caius got me pregnant. And let me tell you, he's about ten times the size of-"

"Leah!" Charlie called, shooting a look at Caius. "Is this the mystery man everyone has been talking about?"

"Yes," I replied, relaxing as Sam walked away. "This is Caius, my husband."

"Sue told me a lot about him."

"She does like to gossip..."

"I need to speak with Carlisle," Caius whispered too low for a human to hear. He disappeared in the crowd, and Alec and Jane stayed by my side.

"Who are they?" Charlie asked.

I smiled. "These are Caius's niece and nephew!" I said, making it up as I went along. "He and Carlisle are brothers, and have two other brothers in Italy. It's a big family actually, too long to explain."

Charlie bought it, and Alec snickered. Charlie excused himself, and Jane helped me in a seat next to Rosalie. Jane glared at anyone who got too close, but she fixed her face when Seth walked over.

"It's true," Seth gasped.

I nodded.

"I'm going to deliver soon. I want you to be there."  
"Who else will be there?"

"Carlisle, of course since he's delivering the baby. Caius, Aro, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri (maybe), Rosalie, Emmett...and you."

"Not Sam?" Seth teased.

I giggled.  
"Sam wouldn't get past the city gates. No one in Volterra likes him. When he showed up at the wedding, Marcus threatened to rip his spine out of his body and beat him with it."

"Leah." Seth sank into the seat next to me, a small smile playing on the edge of his lips. "I'm really happy for you, even if you are married to the most feared vampire on the planet." We laughed at that one, but the mood turned serious again. "Just promise me you'll still be alive, and be your old sarcastic self."

"I promise." I said. "You're not losing me. No one is. I'm more worried about you, although i have no reason to be."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Aro has issued a protection program for the La Push wolves and their imprints. You are not to be hunted or harmed, or else said person will be killed by the Volturi."

"You did that for us?"

"Well," Alec answered. "We didn't want to protect Sam. But it wouldn't be fair if we left a wolf out."

Seth grinned. "You Volturi are alright."

Yeah, they really were.

* * *

The wedding was great, and I has giggled along with Sue as Charlie did the garter toss. Sue had been tomato red, but I knew she was enjoying it.

Caius was afraid to move me too much, and he had to act happy when people walked by. Alice squealed, clapping excitedly.

"A baby!" She cheered. "I am so buying his clothes."

"You've been the gender?" Caius asked, stunned.

Alice shook her head. "I can't see anything, it's a mix of a werewolf."

Carlisle appeared, grinning. "I wasn't aware I had three brothers, and a niece and nephew."

"I had to say something!" I said, defending myself. "I couldn't just say they were my bodyguards. Two midgets as protection? That's not strange at all..."

"You're lucky you're pregnant," Alec hissed.

"You wouldn't dare." Caius said, although he still smiled.

"What do you want it to be?" Alice asked.

I pursed my lips. "I keep imagining a boy...I had a few dreams actually."

"I doubt it's a boy," Belle mumbled.

i sighed heavily. Isabella," I said sharply. "I thought we were past our differences. I hate you less, and I can tolerate you. Don't push your luck. Just because you're a shield doesn't mean Jane won't crush you."

To make a point, Jane eagerly cracked her knuckles.

Bella huffed, and stomped away.

"Don't worry about her," Alice said dismissively. "She's just angry that the Volturi excepted your child easier than they did with hers. What kind of dreams have you been having?"

"They're more like...nightmares." I admitted, blushing. "I see a beautiful baby boy, crimson eyes, sitting on top of a pile of bodies. The Volturi are surrounding it, ready to go kill it. I push them out of the way, and I see the faces of the dead people. I see Charlie, the wolves...my mother. Then the baby reaches for me, and calls me mama."

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Caius demanded quietly, eyes darkening.

I looked away. "I didn't want to give you another reason to kill the baby," I whispered. "And I didn't think it was a big deal..."

"What was your other dream?" Jane questioned.

I frowned. "It's hard to explain...I was asleep, I knew that much. But...it was...more! I felt everything, I could see everything, I could hear everything...I felt stronger. It was truly amazing."

Carlisle was silently, seemingly oblivious to our stares. He mulled over something, staring intently at my stomach. Caius, reflexively, held me closer. Jane and Alec shifted slightly in their seats to appear human, and Alice no longer bounced.

"I've got it." Carlisle said, proud with himself. "It's obvious what's happening here!"

"Well?!" Jane snapped. "Spit it out already!"

"The child is gifted!" Carlisle exclaimed. "That's why, sometimes, I'm unable to put needles in Leah's skin! The baby sees the sharp objects as a threat! And even when he broke Leah's ribs, he still made her stronger and made the pain go away! The baby is using it's ability to protect Leah!"


	19. Chapter 19

_One month later..._

**Rosalie's Point of View:**

I sat in the library, flipping through one of Marcus's novels. I was actually a little afraid to ask Aro for a book, he can be so unpredictable with his actions at times, and I'd rather not have to explain to Emmett why I was sent back to Forks without my arms.

I sighed heavily, placing the book back on the shelf, pacing the room. I found myself being restless, constantly having to move or be busy so I wouldn't have time to think. Like think about Leah's depleiting health. Caius hasn't left her side in a month, and I had to force myself to hunt so I wouldn't be a savage. I wouldn't want a repeat of what happened at Bella's birth...

Bella isn't happy that Aro has accepted the unborn child so quickly. In Aro's defense, he knows he can't lay a hand on leah without being ripped into strips of skins, courtesy of Caius. Caius has gotten even more protective, and when he needs to feed, he has the finest guards watch over Leah. He has actually made me an honorary member of the Volturi, since I'm protecting his mate and all.

After we found out that the baby was gifted, we tried to figure out why Edward couldn't read his mind. It turns out, the baby boy had took away Edward's power because he didn't want to be mind raped or whatever. I thought it was kind of cool. A baby that would put Edward in his place. Yeah, this is gonna be good.

Carlisle runs never ending test, trying to find a way to deliver the baby without causing any harm to Leah. I think he's working harder because Caius threatened him. I didn't know what he said, but whatever it was, it made Carlisle bend over backwards trying to find a way to save Leah.

I heard Leah's scream, and I raced down the hallway. My heart would be pounding if it was still beating. I threw open the door, Carlisle and Seth on my heels. Seth had been here for a month as well, and he seemed to like the Volturi well enough. He really hit it off with Alec and the other boys. I think Jane has a crush on him or something. She looks at him like he's a model from Hollister or something.

Leah moaned, gripping Caius's hand as she spazzed on the bed. "The baby," She gasped.

Carlisle ordered her to push, and Caius murmured to her in Italian. I grabbed her other hand, Seth forcing Leah to remain on the bed instead of rolling on the floor. I heard a few ribs crack, and Leah shrieking in pain.

"You can do this Leah," I whispered in her ear, my stone hand cracking under hers. I winced in pain, trying to pull my hand out of her grasp. But she wasn't letting go. She let out a blood curling scream, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"One more push!" Carlisle told her, preparing to catch said baby.

"Leah," I heard Caius say under his breath. "I swear to the heavens that if you die, I will bring you back to life, just so I can kill you again. You are not _allowed_ to die, am I understood?"

I could hear his voice crack, and Leah squeezed his hand harder as she pushed one last time. Carlisle smiled, holding up the bloody baby. A boy. He wailed, squirming in his cold arms. The baby opened his eyes, and he paused, looking at us. He had Leah's eyes, and dirty blonde hair. His skin was slightly pale, although not anything weird.

The baby reached for Caius eagerly, jerking its body. Caius, stunned, took the baby from Carlisle's arms. Leah smiled from the bed, and didn't protest as Carlisle treated her injuries.

"I told you he'd be adorable," Leah said smugly.

I rolled my eyes.  
Even when she almost died, she had to make herself look better than everyone else. The baby giggled, pulling at Caius's hair. Caius chuckled, smiling softly. Seth sat, teary eyed, at the scene in front of him. Leah sat up slowly, grinning.

"Give me my baby."

She didn't want for an answer, she just took him. She cooed to the small child, and the baby giggled in response.

Well, I guess today is a new adventure.

* * *

**Caius's Point of View:**

I cradled my child in my arms, smiling as he slept. Leah was resting, having passed out. Carlisle was with her now, and Rosalie refused to leave her side. I like Rosalie, which is saying something since I don't like a lot of people. Hell, half the time, I don't even like Aro, but don't tell him that.

CJ stirred, but still slept soundly. Marcus entered, a smile on his ancient face.

"You cannot deny your feelings," He rasped, sitting across from me.  
I sighed heavily.

"I'm aware or that Marcus. I wasn't trying to."

"May I hold him?"

Of course, I would let Marcus hold my son. I'm not so sure about Aro. He seems like the type to probe it or something. I passed my son to Marcus, and he immediately woke as if he sensed the change.

Marcus smiled slightly. "He looks just like you, except the eyes and hair."

I laughed. It's true, CJ was born with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. I have to say, it suited him. But it turned brown slowly, so I'm sure that by the time he was fully grown, he would have a head full of brown hair.

CJ stared up at Marcus curiously, head cocked slightly to the side. He gurgled, kicking his chubby little legs in the air. Marcus chuckled.

"He's energetic." Marcus observed.

I nodded. "It's a good thing I'm a vampire."

"Amazing," Marcus and I turned to face a giddy Aro. "And she survived the birth...may I hold him?"

I didn't get a chance to answer. CJ eagerly reached for Aro, squealing and making other weird noises that babies make. Aro beamed, and scooped up the child. CJ pulled his hair, touching all over Aro as if he was trying to penetrate his skin.

"Can you say Aro?" Aro cooed, to which CJ giggled. CJ move his lips, but no sound came out. He pouted, sniffling. He wailed.

"He's hungry," I told Aro, taking back my son. "Leah should be up by now..." I listened, and still heard her snores. "Don't tell Leah I fed our son blood."

Aro snickered as he and Marcus followed me to the kitchen. I heated up a bottle of blood, and held it out to CJ. CJ grinned, and started drinking, savoring every ounce of it. CJ pointed towards the fridge.

"Dada!" CJ waves his hands widely. He shook his empty bottle. I was flying. His first words were dada! I couldn't wait to rub it in Leah's face. I refilled the bottle, and watched him drink.

"I bet you're on cloud nine," Marcus smirked. "And you've gotten him addicted to human blood. Leah will be so proud."

"I can always blame it on you," I replied.

"Actually," Carlisle said from the doorway. "She already knows. Leah has eyes all over this place."

"How is she?" I asked, rocking CJ to sleep.

"She's fine," Carlisle assured. "She's eating right now, getting cleaned up and everything. She said, and I quote 'If Caius doesn't get his crusty ass up here right the fuck now, he'll be losing his manhood.' "

I gulped. "She said that?"

"And more," Carlisle mumbled. "I refused to say the res because it's rather...unholy."

I sighed, and headed up the stairs. Maybe I should pray.


	20. Chapter 20

**Leah's Point Of View:**

I smiled as I watched CJ play with his rattle. He shook it, stared at it, giggles, then started pounding the toy against the floor. My eyes widened as the marble cracked.

"CJ!" I gasped. CJ immediately stopped to stare at me, his dark brown eyes sparkling. This boy was destructive, just like his father. Speaking of which, where the hell is Caius?

Caius suddenly walked in, grinning at CJ. "How's my little man?"

CJ giggles, and managed to stand himself up. I held my breath as I watched him take his first step forward, camera ready. Caius knelt down, smiling broadly, arm outstretched for his son. CJ waddled forward, then tumbled the rest of the way.

"His first steps!" I squealed. "And I got it on camera!"

Caius laughed. "I always knew our son was amazing."  
CJ clapped his hands, eagerly jumping into his father's arms.

"Dada!" CJ yelled. "Dada, we play?"

"Yes CJ," Caius smiles softly. "We play."

I watched as Caius and CJ played, smiling to myself. Caius has changed, for the better of course. CJ squealed as Caius threw him in the air, twirling him around the room. CJ kicked his little feet happily, wrapping his tiny arms around Caius's neck.

"You're a really good father," I whispered as CJ snuggled into his dad's chest. He soon fell asleep, his breathing even. Caius grinned.

"He's energetic," Caius replied. "Reminds me of you, before you became a lazy bum."

* * *

After receiving his punishment, and he is still recovering from it, i spent the next hour feeding CJ blood. He has grown even more, and Carlisle had run some test. CJ was sitting with Rosalie, touching her face curiously.

"Pretty!" He announced with a small smile, yanking on her hair.

Rosalie smiled happily, tickling his sides. CJ squirmed, giggling, as he tried to get away.

"Rosie?" He asked. "You stay here with me and momma?"

Rosalie frowned, stroking his head. "Only for a little bit, but then I have to go back home to my husband and family."

"But we're your family!" CJ wailed, starting to cry. "Don't leave me Rosie!"

Rosalie rocked him, kissing his forehead. "I'll visit you every month, and I'll call. Don't be sad."

CJ whimpered, holding his cup of blood tighter. "Promise?"

Rosalie smiled softly and said, "I promise."

* * *

I still didn't know how I was going to introduce my son into the vampire world. My mother would want to see him, and so would Seth. Jacob would be wary, but only because he doesn't want Nessie in danger. Sam, asshole, would try to hurt him and I'll be damned if he so much as harms a single hair on my child's head.

CJ was sleeping in his crib, his little fingers curled around a teddy bear. Caius watched from a rocking chair in a corner, a small smile tugging on his lips. I laid my head on the pillow, afraid to sleep. This could all be a dream. I could be dreaming this perfect life. CJ stirred, reaching a hand up. His hand found Caius, and held onto his pinky.

Caius chuckled softly, carefully holding his son's hand. Caius sang in Italian, and I found myself falling into a deep sleep.

_I was running. I was like Kid Flash, blurring through the trees. I laughed as Caius ran beside me, only a streak of black and white. On my other side, CJ ran, his small body twisting and turning through the trees easily._

_I didn't know where we were, nor did I care. But I was flying, and that's what mattered. I inhaled, smelling the sweet aroma of bacon. There was a waterfall made of Mountain Dew. _

_There were stepping stones made of pancakes..._

_Then, the dream changed. I was surrounded by blood. Bodies drained of blood. Sickening crunches echoed through the mountains, and I realized Caius wasn't anywhere to be found. Neither was CJ. I ran through the forest screaming._

_"CJ!" I yelled. "Caius!"_

_A scream pierced through the air. I pushed myself faster, my legs cramping. I tripped, sprawled across the grass. Red stained grass. I looked up, heart skipping a beat._

_In the clearing, right in the middle, a horrifying sight in front of me. CJ, my little boy, sank his teeth into Sue's neck, groaning as the rich liquid slid down his throat. Caius was next to him, ripping Seth's throat out as blood squirted onto his dark cloak. _

_I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. CJ stalked forward with Caius, blood smeared across his lips. Caius grinned sadistically, hands curving into claws. CJ growled, a deep rumbling noise from his chest._

_They lunged for me, their teeth sinking into my neck._

* * *

I woke with a start, gripping the sheets. I gasped for air, eyes flickering to the now empty rocking chair and empty crib. I took a deep breath.

Rising from the bed on shaky legs, I stumbled my way to the bathroom. Another realistic dream. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and untangled my hair. I dressed in black jeans and a white tank top. I threw on a red hoodie, and left the room. As I walked the halls, I tried to shake off the dream.

I couldn't tell anyone about it, of course. If Caius found out, he'd never leave my side and try to starve himself. CJ would constantly whimper and cling to me like a monkey clings to a tree. I tried not to think too hard about where I was going, for run into anyone.

I quickly ran out the castle, no longer looking back.

**Sorry about the short chapter. My computer is still broken, so I have** **to write what I can on my iPad. Give me a while, thanks! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Leah's Point of View: **

After going for a quick run, I sat on a fountain by the castle gates. I was still debating if I should tell Caius about my dreams. I can't say I see these things because of CJ since he's already born.

I was horrified to think of my son as a monster, blood dribbling down his chin as he drained an innocent person dry. Caius was more likely. It's not like anyone in the Volturi is about to feed off animals. And who was I to try to change them? I'm lucky they let me into their home without bitching about it.

I ran a hand through my hair, grinning as I realized it had grown. It's mid back now, and I'm happy that I at least look more feminine than before.m

The town square is bustling with people, men talking on cell phones and woman gossiping because they had nothing better to do with their lives.

Seeing all this made me realize how I was as a human, before I phased. Now, like I was before my transformation, humans are oblivious to the supernatural world around them. Sure, they'd read books about vampires and werewolves all the time, but only the perceptive ones would be smart enough to realize and put two and two together.

Of course, if a human knew about the other world, they'd be killed faster than you could say Taha Aki.

I flexed my legs, enjoying the sun on my skin. I felt people's stares, heard their jealous whispering. These girls were fucking crazy if they think I'm going to leave Caius for some three star man who, most likely, doesn't have a job and still loves with his mother.

I have higher standards. Or at least, I should since, after dating Sam, my approved man list has dwindled. The only other guys I'd fuck, if I wasn't with Caius and wasn't a werewolf, were Brad Pitt and Dwayne Johnson. Both total hotties. Hell, if I'd been desperate, I'd even gotten together with Paul, Embry, or Quil!

I must be really horny if I'm thinking about having sex with my pack mates. Paul was good-looking, I couldn't deny that. I couldn't call him ugly either, that's going a bit too far since Paul's too sexy to be classified as ugly.

Okay, I should really stop and focus.

Ever since that dream, I think my sub conscience has been trying to make me forget about it. I'm constantly losing focus and then refocusing on something completely different. Although, I had this problem before I imprinted as well. I guess my mind is trying to protect itself, although there isn't any immediate danger.

As I walked back to the castle, I heard a rustle in the bushes. I spun around, and came face to face with Caius's ex-wife.

Shit.

She grinned evilly, and gently stroked my cheek.

"Shame," She whispered, almost sad. "Such beauty shouldn't be terminated. However, it's the only way. I'll be seeing you, mutt."

She grabbed me by my shirt, and threw me against a tree. My head cracked against the force.

As soon as she had appeared, she vanished before my eyes.

I slipped into the darkness.

* * *

When I woke up, I was still in the forest, laying on the muddy ground. Rain poured, and it looked well over midnight. I stumbled to my feet, using a tree to regain balance.

I am so screwed.

Not only will Caius be pissed that I came home late, he'll blow a fuse once he finds out Anthenodora had been in town. It's one thing to run into her in some other city, it's a whole new story once you run into her just a few feet away from the castle gates.

And then Aro will be beside himself, trying to decide if Anthenodora is a national threat or just another jealous, bitter vampire. CJ would be in tears, refusing to leave my side and cling to me in everyday possible. As if he didn't do it enough already.

I stumbled my way on castle grounds, sliding through a back door. I tried as quietly as possible to walk through the halls- which isn't as quiet as I would have liked it to be since my feet made a squishing noise against the tile.

I was close to passing the throne room when Felix saw me and yanked me through the door.

"I've got her!" He yelled proudly, standing me upright and in front of the three kings. Everyone in the throne room was soaked to the bone, save Caius and CJ who were sitting on the third throne with matching looks for distaste sand anger.

"Care to explain we you've been?" Aro growled, rising from his seat.

I swallowed loudly, casting a nervous glance at Caius. His expression didn't change.

"I was in Volterra," I said quietly, shivering. "I was sitting around for a bit around town square. I started to go home, and I decided to take a short cut through the woods..."

My voice trailed off as I refused to say more.

"AND?!" Caius boomed from his throne, causing CJ to wince and cover his ears.

"I may...or may not have...run into Anthenodora..."

Caius snarled, immediately passing CJ to Jane and coming up to me. He sniffed my clothes, his eyes darkening. Shit. He smelled the blood.

"She hurt you." He growled, teeth bared.

"I'm fine!" I insisted, although I instinctively reached back to touch my head. I cringed.

"Mama?" CJ whimpered, holding his arms out for me. I shoved past an angry Caius, grabbing my son.

"Yes?"

"You no allowed to leave." He states, crossing his arms. "You stay with me and Daddy."

A few of the Volturi laughed at this, and Caius cracked a tiny smile.

"He's already like me." Caius said proudly.

Aro rolled his eyes, feeling his wet hair with disgust, said, "Great, because we really need another Caius running around the place. Jane, have my wife draw me a bath. I feel horribly filthy."

* * *

CJ and Caius stuck to their promise, keeping my indoors. A few days ago, Carlisle and Rosalie left. I was saddened by their departure, hating to see two of my favorite Cullen's walk out the door.

CJ, Caius, Aro, Marcus, and I were all in the training room, watching a few guard members wrestle each other. Jane stood off to the side next to Alec, simply observing. Only the daring challenged Jane or Alec, and most of the guard had learned their lesson.

Felix and Demetri snarled and growled, snapping at each other as they fought mercilessly. Sure, outside the training room, they'd be brothers. But on the inside, you might as well write 'I AM YOUR ENEMY!' across your forehead and wave a flag around.

I looked at CJ, and found him staring intently at Aro. Aro, of course, knew someone was staring at him. He just chose to ignore it. Aro focused himself on the fight, always enjoying to see how his guard has improved.

CJ looked strained, a look of pure concentration plastered on his face. Aro jerked out of his seat, spazzing out and screaming in agony as he clutched his head.

We rushed to him, CJ in hysterics.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Aro!" CJ wailed, tears streaming down his face. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"That was you?" Marcus asked, clearly stunned. Everyone, after helping Aro back into his seat, turned to look at CJ. CJ nodded, shifting uncomfortably under the spotlight.

"I try to make him stronger," CJ explained nervously. "I tried to amplify his gift."

* * *

Hell broke loose. Aro had gained back his strength, but had forbidden everyone from seeing CJ. My son greedily gulped down a few bottles of blood, already having grown another few inches. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a plaid blue print shirt with blue mini converse sneakers. CJ sat in the middle of the throne room, the three kings watching from their thrones as I watched from a few feet away on the floor.

CJ exhaled, and a mist came from him, almost an invisible white. I couldn't make myself move, I was too stunned by his progress. A mist! And he's already able to push it out of himself!

The mist reached the pit bull- Aro insisted we train his gift on animals since the vampires in the Volturi weren't sure of this new gift and didn't want to risk anything - and the pit bull didn't seem to undergo any fancy changes. Demetri took that moment to barge in.

The dog snarled, a terrifying sound, and lunged for Demetri. The dog managed to rip Demetri's arm off before Demetri snapped its neck. CJ, still hungry, sank his teeth into the dog and swallowed the blood.

CJ licked his lips, mist already having disappearing. His eyes soon closed, his breathing slowing.

"Amazing," Caius breathed, watching our son with awe.

As I held a now sleeping CJ in my arms, I couldn't help but think back to Antheodora.

She'd be back one day, and I had a feeling that day would be soon.


	22. Chapter 22

_One year later..._

**CJ's Point of View:**

It's been a year since my birth, and I'm already the size of a twelve-year-old boy. But I have the intelligence of a grown man. I find it quite hilarious how my parents try to "protect" the innocence of my mind.

Please, I've already seen a girl naked, and that was only because I walked in on Rosalie while she was in the shower. By accident of course. I think Emmett is still mad at me for that though, but his wife is smoking.

I'm just sitting in my room, practicing my gift. Which reminds me!

I have the ability to make someone stronger or weaker, physically, emotionally, mentally...you name it. I think I might be able to turn someone into a human, but I'm not quite sure. And if I was sure, my mom would make me unsure REAL quick (Rosalie wants to be human so if she knew that I could make that happen...I'd be in some deep shit.)

Since I'm a freaky hybrid of a vampire and werewolf, my hearing (as well as other things) are stronger than a vampire's. Sadly, this means I have to listen to my mother and father ravish each other on a daily basis.

"Ahh!" I heard my mother scream. "Caius!"

I shuddered, rising from my chair. I raced down the hall, and banged on the door.

Dad opened it, glaring. "What?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't fuck my mother while I am within hearing range, I have to preserve my innocence and all."

My mother appeared, smacking me upside the head.

"What have I told you about swearing?" She snapped.

I snorted. "You do it all the time. I learned it from you two anyways."

They sighed, shared a look, then told me to meet them in my father's study.

* * *

As I'm sitting there, I try to think of reasons as to why I'm in here. Not that I don't like my Dad's study. Of course I do! I love learning about my history, loved the smell of old books. Call me weird and I'll bury you alive.

I prop my feet on my day's desk, leaning back in my seat. My parents entered a little while later, my mom sitting on my dad's desk. Dad sat in his leather chair, face composed.

"You know that we love you very much, right CJ?" My mom whispered, stroking my cheek.

I didn't answer. Something tells me that something was about to happen, something I didn't like.

"And you know that we could never replace you," Dad added, tense.

"What's going on?" I asked, shifting nervously in my seat. "Just tell me."

My mom smiled softly and said, "I'm pregnant."

My world came crashing down.

* * *

"CJ!" Dad yelled.

I didn't listen. I ran. I had no clue where I was going, I just had to get out. This explains a lot.

Lately, my parents have been letting me get away with everything. I cussed today, and normally my mom would have had my ass, but she just let it slide because they wanted me to take the news in a positive way?

I don't think so! What's wrong with just me? Was I not enough for them? I crushed my cellphone, and snuck my way into a cargo hold of a plane.

The plane ride was long, and I struggled to control my thirst. I could smell every single human, hear their blood pump through their veins. It took all of my control to not drain this entire plan of people dry.

When the plane finally landed, I disappeared into the night. I was in Seattle. I grinned. The Cullen's were close, and so was my uncle Seth. I ran to La Push first, since I knew the Cullen's would be notified of my disappearance right away.

I stopped outside my Uncle's house for a while, trying to see which scenario fit best.

I couldn't just go up to him and ask to move in for a few days. For one, Sam is here and he never liked me, and I never liked him. Emily was cool though. For two, Dad would be here soon looking for me, and then beat my ass from scaring mom while she was pregnant.

I snorted at the thought.

Pregnant! It's not they cared about what happened to me because they'd have another little demon to take care of! I'm not stupid, I knew my father hated me before I was born. They can't hide that much from me.

I knocked on the door, smiling up at met gaping Uncle.

"Hey Seth!" I greeted him cheerfully, brushing past him to get inside the house and flop down on the couch. "Nice to see you! I'm CJ, your favorite nephew. Keep that in mind when my mom calls which will be in about...three seconds."

Three...two...one...

The phone rang, and Seth reached for it, eyeing me.

"Hello?"

I could hear my mom sobbing on the other side of the line, and I felt a sharp pang of guilt that I quickly pushed aside.

"No, he's not here." Seth lied smoothly, his voice thick with sleep making the whole charade even more believable. "I'll alert the pack in the morning."

More crying on my mom's part, and Seth's light chuckle.

"What did you tell him anyways?" Seth asked.

He froze, his jaw dropped to the ground. I heard Seth swallow loudly, his hands shaking, gripping the phone a bit too tightly.

"Leah!" Seth said sharply. "What the hell do you mean you're pregnant!? Don't you remember what happened the last time?! No wonder CJ left, you're crazy!"

_"Seth, I never asked for your opinion. I just need to find CJ! We told him, and he flipping disappeared without a trace! And because of his gift, it's impossible to find him."_ Mom snapped.

Seth looked at me, and my stomach rumbled quietly.

"I understand Leah," Seth said sharply. "I need to go, I'll call you later."

He hung up, and shook his head at me.

"Go hunt," he remarked as he turned on the tv an waved me out the door. "If you're staying here, you must be in control of yourself."

* * *

I woke up in my mom's old room, stretching me legs out. Hm, I grew five inches. Alice'll love that. She always sends new clothes to me whenever I grow. Rosalie is probably freaking out right now, dragging Emmett along to gather a search party.

I've managed to stay a secret for an entire year, and the Volturi want to wait until I'm eighteen to introduce me to their world, although I don't need introducing since I'm sure I can charm my way into anyone's heart.

I yanked on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and strolled outside. Seth was still sleep, and I figured I could be in California by noon, if I stop for food that is. As I was running, I made sure to steer clear of the wolves' patrol areas, or anywhere near Carlisle's house. My throat ached, and I stopped near the border of Oregon.

Blood.

My mother could never understand my preference of blood. Human food didn't bring me any joy. I enjoyed the hunt, enjoyed luring my prey into my trap.

It was only about five in the morning, so the sun wasn't completely up yet. Good.

I raced down the alleys, sniffing for the most delicious person I could find. And what do you know? There were two of them. I pounced, snapping their necks instantly. I groaned as the rich, red liquid slid down my throat. But I couldn't stop. My rage at my parents drove me insane, a feral growl slipping past my teeth.

In a single morning, I slaughtered twelve people.

I was a monster.


	23. Chapter 23

**CJ's Point of View: **

I was in California now, watching the city slowly awaken. Cares and busses zoomed down the street, and people rushed to work early, shoving each other in desperate attempts to get a taxi.

I wiped the blood on the back of my hand, yanking my hood up and trudging into the city. I rushed to a pay phone, dialing a number.

_"Hello?"_ My mom said into the phone, her voice cracking making it obvious she was still crying.

"Hey Mom," I whispered, glaring at a passing pedestrian who kept staring at me. Fuck?

_"Where the hell are you? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!"_

"Mom, chill." I sighed. "I'm fine. I'm just...taking a slight vacation, is all. Tell the family I said hi."

I quickly hung up, and took a shortcut through an alley. After making sure no one was looking, I jumped down a sewer drain.

* * *

The sun was higher in the sky, and I was grateful that I didn't sparkle.

I tried getting used to the idea of having a younger sibling. The chances of me tolerating the little runt aren't good, since half the time I can't even tolerate some of the Volturi guards.

I tried to find new ways to fuel my anger, because if I became understanding, I'd have to go home and face my parents. And why should I be understanding? Life was perfect.

And I knew my mom and dad were keeping something from me. They're always telling me not to go in the woods alone or whatever. Do they realize what I am? I'm a freaking hybrid of two of the world's most dangerous creatures, and he wants to protect me like I'm fragile and weak?

I don't think so.

I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for a year. Dad had me trained, and he had been ecstatic when I defeated Felix on my first day. Felix hadn't liked that, and had taken it upon himself to make my life hell, that is, until my mom found out and kicked his ass.

I strolled down the street, not really knowing where I was. I blended in just fine, and a group of school girls passed me, giggling wildly. I rolled my eyes. I don't know if it's a phase, but I find women to be extremely annoying. Always nagging, complaining about every little thing. Jesus!

A girl came up to me, grinning. Her friends were smiling and blushing, trying to appear conspicuous. They weren't doing a very good job. The girls were about...thirteen, and I guess I looked the same for them to come up to me.

The girl was gorgeous, her curly blonde hair rustling slightly in the wind. She wore a black skirt and white flats with a white band t-shirt. She wore lip gloss, and her cheeks were a bright red.

"I'm Ashley," The girl giggled. "You new?"

I flashed her my famous _melt your insides to butter_ grin and said, "Yeah, but I won't be in town for long, I'm just passing through."

"That's too bad," She frowned, "I was hoping we could get to know each other better."

"It's fine, I'm sure you'll find someone. Nice meeting you Ashley. By the way, in case no one has ever told you, you're very beautiful."

I winked, and continued my walk down the street. Ashley and her Friends erupted into giggles, squealing and exclaiming how she was so lucky to be complicated by a sexy stranger.

_Great_, I thought. _As if my ego wasn't big enough before. _

* * *

When night fell, I stole some clothes from the nearest store. I slipped into a black hoodie with black jeans. My dirty blonde hair, which was slowly turning to brown, hung in my face. Great, if my mom saw me now, she's force me in a chair and attempt to give me a haircut that would make me look like a deranged clown.

I was sitting on the curb, watching as people still bustled at night. Shame, humans are so niave. They have no idea if danger lurks around the corner of, even worse, if their blood sings to a certain vampire that happens to come through town. And me! I look completely normal, just another kid on the streets, and they would assume I mean them no danger.

But I'm a monster.

If I wanted, I could drain every person in this city in ten minutes, maybe five. Depends on if I want to rush, or take my time enjoying my meal. I guess I could understand Carlisle's way of life. It's impossible to think rationally when you're driven by blood lust, always focusing in the thick vein in human's necks where their blood flows through their weak and fragile bodies.

I sighed, running a hand through my messy hair. I'm sure I look like a mess, someone who's on drugs or about to use drugs as a last resort.

It was then that I realized the movement across the street from me. A dark figure flashed across the roof, landing in the alley. A pair of bright red eyes, only visible to the supernatural creatures, landed on me. A pale hand was raises, and beckons me towards them.

I slowly rise, making sure no one is watching as I make my way across the street. A hand flashed out and dragged me into the alley. I was pinned to the wall in seconds, and I found myself staring into the eyes of Jane Volturi.

Well damn.

I grinned. "Hey Janie." I said cheerfully. "How's life?"

"You are such an ass," She snarled, slapping me clean across the face. "You just left without telling anyone where you're going...Demetri couldn't even find you!"

"And you could?"

Silence. She looked away, anger flashing through her crimson eyes.

"You were following me the entire time weren't you?" I asked.

She nodded, then shook her head. "It's harder than I thought," she admitted. "At one point, I had to hire a human to walk around the city and look for you. You were at the pay phone, so I just made sure to stay far away and let others do my dirty work."

"Maybe next time we can do the dirty work together," I whispered in her ear.

She growled, catching the innuendo. "Don't even think about it."

"You've been avoiding me," I murmured, pulling her body closer to mine. She swallowed loudly, trying to pull away. I wasn't having that. "Ever since I grew more, into a teenager, you've been avoiding me like the plague. Care to explain why?"

I trailed a hand down her side, gripping her tiny waist. She whimpered, trying to free herself from me. Nope, not gonna happen!

"Drop it," She muttered. "Let me go, we need to get back to Volterra. Your mother is stressed-"

"And what if I don't want to go back yet?"

"I'll make you."

"Oh really now? I'd like to see you try, gorgeous."

A shiver ran through Her spine, knocking her back against me. I kissed a trail to her neck, smiling as her body acted on its own and showed that she was attracted to me.

"Tell me why you've been avoiding me," I whispered against her neck.

"I find you attractive," She gasped.

I chuckled. "Was that hard?"

"Not as hard as you," She replied seductively.

Well, this vacation just got a whole lot better.

* * *

Jane and I rented a hotel room, although it would only be used because I hadn't slept in a while. Jane bitched about getting in trouble if I didn't return to Italy in upmost condition.

Jane glared at me, insisting I stay on the other side of the room after the little incident in the alley. I smirked, tracing her body with my eyes. Changed at the age of sixteen, she was very beautiful.

Perfect curves; not too much and not too little. The black dress she wore showed cleavage, and the heels made her legs look longer and more desirable. I looked back up to her face, winking.

She hissed angrily, and stalked into the other room.

I laughed, enjoying her discomfort.

I followed her into the bedroom, and watched her slip out of her dress. Black lace from Victoria's Secrets. Impressive.

"You know," I said, startling her, "If you keep running from me, I'll feel obligated to chase after you."

She spun around, eyes wide. I smiled slowly, stalking forward. She backed into a corner, trying to find a way around me. I got real close to her, inhaling her scent. Apples mixed with cinnamon. My two favorite things.

"CJ," she whimpered. "We shouldn't be doing this. You're only a year old..."

I scoffed. "I might as well be a thousand years old at the rate I age. Why do we have to wait?"

"I can't...I'm sorry."

Without a word, I turned, and left the hotel room.

* * *

Jane and I sat in silence on the plane, her eyes occasionally flicking to me. I ignored her.

"CJ," she began.

I cut her off with a sharp hiss, eyes forward. She looked away quickly, biting her perfect...red lips...

Stop it, CJ! You'll drive yourself mad thinking about her in this way. Hormones, it's the hormones doing this to me. I'm sure I'm not really attracted to Jane, it's just a phase where I want to screw anything with a vagina.

Jane slowly reached for me, and I snapped at her hand. She cried silently, while the other passengers stared in shock and confusion. I rolled my eyes, giving them a look that meant _'Look at me funny again and I'll eat you alive'_.

As soon as the plane landed, I shot out of he airport and shoved my way through the streets. I didn't bother to wait for Jane, I knew she was close but was struggling to keep up. I jumped down the sewer drain, gave the middle finger to the receptionist, and stomped my way to my room.

Someone knocked two minutes later.

My mom walked in, and she looked ready to burst. I turned away from her, glaring at the wall.

"Save your bullshit for someone who'll believe it. I want to be left alone, and you are not allowed into this room."

She ignored me, closed the door behind her, and sat next to me on the bed. I groaned.

"Do you have any idea what I've been going through?" She snapped.

I snorted. "Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't aware you becoming pregnant again was MY fault, because god knows I just wanted to have another hybrid running around the place."

"You killed twelve people!"

"They were mostly hobos who couldn't be bothered to rise from their beds of filth."

"You disappear and don't call!"

"Does it look like I care? If it does, tell me, because that's not the look I wanted to get across."

She started to cry, and I instantly felt bad. I jerked away from her, walking to the window. I stared out over the city.

"CJ," she whispered. "Try to understand-"

"There is nothing to understand!" I exploded. "You are having another freaking baby, and I am being replaced by a demon spawn! You cry talk all you want, I know how Dad feels about it. When you were pregnant with me, he was all for killing me before I saw sunlight. But this baby, NO, this baby is just so damn special that he at least deserves a chance to be held before being strangled to death."

She stares at me, stunned. Tears roll down her cheeks, and she covers her stomach protectively. I snorted.

"Right, of course you would think that much of me. A monster. I killed twelve people and is you're afraid I'll kill your baby. Did you tell Dad about your dreams? Your dreams of me slaughtering every one in town, and going on a quest for blood? Of course not. But you knew. You think of me as a monster."

My voice cracked on the last sentence, and I blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

"CJ, I never meant to hurt you..."

"But you did."


	24. Chapter 24

**CJ's Point of** **View:**

I think that's the first time I've ever cried in my entire life. Well, I've only been alive for one year so it's not really...a long existence.

Mom hugged me, and I let her hold me.

I was a monster, my own mother thought so. Maybe I was.

Dad came in, saw us, and immediately came to my side.

"CJ," he sighed. "We don't think of you as a monster."

I nodded, too broken to say anything.

They could deny all they want, I knew what they thought of me. My parents shared a look, and my mother left the room, but not before shooting me a reassuring look. Dad motioned for me to follow him, and I did, too tired and pissed off to do anything else with my life.

We were in the gardens, somewhere in the middle where the trees blocked the view of the castle. I sat on a stone bench.

"Do you have any idea what you put your mother and I through?!" He said angrily. "You know she is pregnant, she cannot be stressed, and you don't so much as call except for one time; and during that one time you barely give her a full coherent sentence! This baby cannot be damaged in any way-"

I tuned him out after that; why should I care? This baby is my replacement. I bit my tongue so hard blood came out, knowing I wasn't allowed to add my two cents into this conversation. Nope, because this argument is completely one-sided.

Mom's pregnant? Alert the media!

I'm feeling neglected and feel as if my parents don't love me? Oh don't worry, he'll get over it, he always does! No biggie, CJ isn't important, not like this new baby!

He's feeling me bullshit! I'm causing mom pain? Right...am I the one who got her knocked up? Nope, don't think so.

I simply stared at the ground, my dad's words going in one ear and out the other. My heart seemed to break, a feeling of self-hatred washing over me. Always about the new baby. I'm only a year old -looking like a teenager- and I'm already hating my life.

My dad says this baby won't change anything? I doubt that, I honestly do. I thought I was more than enough hybrid for this little coven.

Then there was that problem with Jane...

I wasn't really sure how I would say this, didn't know if it was a good idea. I really don't think my father wants to know about my little...afternoon romp with Jane. I mean, Jane's made it pretty clear that, although she finds me attractive, I'm not good enough for her.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked, leaning against an old tree.

I shifted nervously under his gaze. "Jane brought me back to Volterra," I admitted. "And..."

"And what?"

"I think I might like her," I blurted, blushing furiously.

His eyes widened, jaw dropped, and he stared at me like I was crazy. Which, after remembering recent events, I probably was.

"Since when?" He choked out.

"Well," I whispered. "I'm not really sure. I saw her in town and it was just...BAM!"

"Did you tell her this?"

"Yeah, but only after she told me that she found me attractive."

"And did anything else happen?"

"Besides the painful blow of rejection to my dwindling ego? No."

"She...rejected you?"

"I don't want to go into details. It was killing me not to talk about it, and if I talked to mom she would have went up to Jane and caused a scene."

"Have you talked to her lately?"

"On the plane," I told him. "But I had ignored her, brushing her off when she tried to talk to me."

He was silent for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. I didn't question anything. I went on.

"I've been feeling weird lately," I confessed. "I feel as if I'm always sweating, like no cold shower could cool me off. I've been...angrier than usual. I don't know what it is. It started when you told me about the baby. It feels like you guys are replacing me. You guys...I felt neglected. And I ran. And when I killed those people, it still didn't feel like enough. I wanted _blood_. I wanted to feel gallons of it slide down my throat. Feel their flesh crumble under my grip. I was a monster."

He turned towards me, pained. He stood, and he moved to stand in front of me, gazing at me sadly.

"CJ, my son." He said finally. "I believe you are close to phasing."

* * *

Well, I wasn't expecting that. So, I'm going to turn into a giant dog when I get angry? It'll be just like that tv show, Teen Wolf. Yeah, because being as hairy as Bigfoot is _such_ a turn on.

I slumped in my seat, sitting in the movie room. I grabbed the remote, unable to finish watching the zombie movie without going crazy. I watched Fast and the Furious, and that's when Jane walked in.

I groaned internally, damning it all to heck. Couldn't she just leave me alone? She didn't want me, and, eventually, I would no longer want her. She, of course, sat right next to me. I clenched my jaw, trying not to let instinct take over.

Dad said I'll be more likely to phase if I get angry. And it's really hard not to get angry when I'm having a flipping emotional breakdown within myself.

"CJ-"

"Can't you see I'm watching a movie?" I snapped.

Hurt flashes across her face, and I instantly hated myself for saying that. I took deep breaths, tying to ignore the tremors in my spine. The tremors were trying to get free, shaking my entire body.

Jane face the screen, but I could feel her eyes on me. Dad said that, later, we'd have to talk in his sound proof office so he could clear some things up. I wasn't all that excited about it, since I had no clue what he was going to say.

I wonder why I never phased earlier? I had always been hot-headed, always had that scowl on my face that made it clear that I wasn't to be messed with. I suppose I was a sadistic child as well, seeing how I loved to watch the executions from my father's thrones.

Mom wouldn't let me kill people unless it was feeding time, and half the time she distracted me from blood by using bacon, because who doesn't love bacon, fried chicken, again-why would you not eat friend chicken?-, and other various meat selections.

I always was a fan of meat.

Becoming bored with the movie, I dashed out the room. I was dying of boredom, and I didn't want to see my mom yet. That would mean talk about the baby and I really didn't want to know about the baby.

Or so I thought.

* * *

Dad gestured for me to sit, and I quickly sat on a leather chair. He sighed, shuffled a few papers around, and reshelved a couple of books.

"Do you know why you're in here?" He asked.

I resisted the urge to say that he sounded like a cop investigating a suspect.

"You wanted to explain some things from earlier." I replied.

He nodded once, and said, "Your mother and I never meant to make you feel neglected. You grew up so fast, we thought you didn't need us to take care of you as much as before. With this new baby; it's not your replacement. Before, when I wasn't sure if I wanted you to live, it was because I was worried for your mother's health. We had never seen anything like you, we didn't know if you posed a threat. But now, that we know how to handle the situation, we can relax a little."

I nodded.

"You'll always be our first child. We'd never try to replace you, no matter what. Although I am greatly disappointed in your for your actions and words earlier, I'm glad you're okay. I know it's been hard on you, since you can't leave the tower without an escort. And we're trying to remove some of those rules. We only make things like this so we can protect you. We don't know what we'd do if we lost you."

I quickly brushed a tear away, but he still caught it. He chuckled.

"Dad?" I mumbled.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

He smiles, and pulled me into a hug,

"I know."

"Dad?"

"Yes, CJ?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

I spent the next few days with my dad, my mom, and in my room. I avoided everyone, and I was doing a pretty good job...until Aro strolled in my room like he owned the place.

He sat in a chair, beaming, looking around the room with a thoughtful expression on his face. I glared at him, not liking that look he had on his face. My uncle Aro was a strange man, always so damn optimistic. I wasn't always looking on the bright side; if I did that, how would I see the negative effects?

In truth, most of the time, more than I want to admit, I was afraid of Uncle Aro. He seems...off. Of course, I never tell him this, he'd have my head or something like that. Aro, suddenly, tilted his head back and let out a weird giggle.

"It's so nice to have you back," He grinned.

I, acting on instinct, took a large step back.

"Anyways," He continued. "I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Will it danger my life or embarrass me to the point where I have to where a paper bag over my head in shame and live in a sewer drain?"

"For one, no nephew of mine will be sleeping in sewer drains when we have perfectly new beds all around the castle. Two, this idea will only embarrass you if you decide to lose your common sense and make a fool of yourself. Three, I'm quite afraid of your mother so I wouldn't do anything to hurt you to endanger your life in any way."

I thought that over. Mom would love to hear that the great Aro Volturi was afraid of her.

"Alright, lay it on me."

"On your eighteenth birthday, I want to have a ball. I want to invite every vampire in the world."

Volturi leader say what now?


	25. Chapter 25

**Leah's Point of View:**

I sat in the gardens watching Caius and CJ wrestle. CJ may have been a superior species, but Caius had thousands of years of experience. CJ let out a feral growl, delivering a sharp blow to his father's chest. Caius flew somewhere, and a tree fell down in the process.

I shook my head, smiling as I rubbed my swollen tummy. I sighed wearily, wondering how this happened again.

Well, I knew exactly _how_ it happened. Babies don't just _appear_ out of thin air. What is mean is that...well...I'm not sure what I mean. I've been feeling as if I'm fading. Fading into air or something.

That's when I heard the screams.

"Dad!" CJ yelled. "She disappeared!"

"What the hell do you mean she disappeared?!"

"I just looked over and..._gone_! Nothing!"

"That's _impossible_! Pregnant women don't just..._vanish_!"

"Guys!" I snapped. "I'm sitting right here!"

Silence.

"M-M-Mom?" CJ stammered. "Your head is f-f-floating..."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, standing.

CJ yelped, Running in the opposite direction. "Dad! Uncle Aro! Uncle Marcus! DAD!"

* * *

Here I am, sitting in Aro's office, thinking of ways to strangle my overprotective husband and his stammering son. Marcus sat across from me with an amused expression, and Aro was practically skipping around the room with joy.

"I have called Carlisle," Aro giggled. "And he assured me that it's completely natural."

"Since when is disappearing into thin air a normal thing?" Caius snapped.

"Remember how, when Leah was carrying CJ, his powers were displayed through her at his attempts to protect Leah?" Marcus rasped from his seat.

I could see the light bulbs going off in their heads.

"So the baby has the ability to turn invisible?" CJ asked, and when Aro nodded, he spat, "Well, ain't that a bitch?"

"Language!" I chided.

CJ scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Of course this new baby would get the total badass power," he complained, ignoring me. "Fuck my life."

"Language!" I snapped.

He grumbled under his breath, but otherwise kept quiet.

"I don't like this," Caius said, speaking for the first time. "How are we gonna keep track of the baby when he can turn invisible and just...vanish?"

"Yeah, this is making parenting harder than it needs to be." I added.

* * *

CJ glared at the wall so hard I'm surprised a hole didn't appear. He kept grumbling something about unfairness and gifted babies. I don't see why he's whining; at least he got a gift, unlike some other people.

Marcus, who sat across from me in the library, was calmly reading a thick novel that I believed to be Romeo and Juliet, the play. His eyes flicked quickly over the words, spinning the pages at blinding speed.

Any faster and he'd rip the book in two.

Jane, who just so happened to be my other best vampire friend, watched me closely. She had suggested calling Rosalie, but I didn't want to make all that drama just yet. I sighed heavily, putting my feet up.

My stomach was swollen, little bruises appearing when the baby kicked too hard. I had a feeling about this one, it would be a boy again. I can't see the future, but I was always a really good guesser. I guessed on 50% of my exams in middle school. And I graduated, didn't I?

Skills, bro, mad skills.

Caius had gone out with Aro, looking for some kind of information. They still wanted to see if there were any other weird species of vampire that were related, in some weird way, to my child and soon to be child.

I had the strong urge to call Rosalie and Carlisle, and have flown in as soon as possible. Come to think of it, they (meaning the Cullen's) would be moving soon. They can only stay in one place for so long.

Rosalie mentioned something about England, saying they'd blend in there since, in the northern parts, the sun hardly shines.

I waddled my way over to the laptop, and signed into my email.

_Dear Leah,_

_My bitch senses are tingling, are you in trouble?! Write me back! I miss you! I miss CJ too. I heard he was in town a few days ago, what happened? Seth said he stayed at his house, but then disappeared in the morning...? Anyways, life is pretty boring. Tanya came to visit, with her coven, and she kept sending me dirty looks. You think she's still mad about the songs? Nah! Renesmee is growing up so fast, and I can see her eye fucking Jacob when she thinks no one is looking. _

_Look, I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure, but I saw Anthenodora in the woods the other day. She was all polite, pleasant even. I didn't know if she was trouble...she didn't stay long, she just asked about you. I told her that I hadn't spoken to you in a while, but that's it. I didn't want to mention CJ since she seems like the crazy type._

_Tell Caius! Anyways, love you!_

_Rosalie. _

Anthenodora is back?

Shit, looks like hell is about to break loose.

* * *

**Rosalie's Point of View (in the woods a few days earlier): **

I had come hunting alone, not wanting to be around Jasper's horny ass any longer than I needed too. A horny Jasper meant a horny Emmett and ain't nobody got time for that!

I cocked my head to the side slightly, listening.

That's when I heard it, foot steps.

I tensed, slipping into a crouch. A blonde female broke through the trees. She wore a short black dress, the hem reaching her knees. She had on black high heels, and a black leather jacket.

She smiled, friendly, but her eyes were dark and dangerous. I acted as if I didn't notice.

"Hello," I said brightly. "Are you new here?"

She nodded, flashing a dazzling grin. "You could say that."

"I'll have to ask you to refrain from hunting in the area, can't have the Volturi getting angry," I say casually, planting myself on a fallen log. I brush dirt off my skinny jeans, acting natural.

"Of course," She replies. "I hear you're friends with Leah, Caius's new wife? How is she?"

There's a slight edge to her voice, and I act as if I did hear it. I shrug.

"It's been a few weeks since I've talked to her. She and Caius are probably going on a second honeymoon. She mentioned something about Paris, but I'm not sure. You know how Caius is, always so picky about where he chooses to spend his time."

She laughs, a melodic sound it was.

It was then that I realized why she looked familiar.

Anthenodora, Caius's ex-wife.

Time to crank up my acting skills.

"Will you be staying in Forks long?" I ask innocently. "I'm sure my family would love to meet you."

"I'm just passing through," She replied. "But thank you for the offer. I must be going now, I've got a plane to catch."

She flashed me another grin, then disappeared into the night.

Great, the bitch is still alive.

Time to send out a warning signal.

* * *

**Caius's Point of View:**

Leah was acting weird, shooting me sideways glances, and constantly biting her bottom lip. I asked her what's wrong, only for her to give me a freaking riddle.

"Someone who was once close to you seeks revenge."

What the _fuck_ was I supposed to do with _that_? She, and everyone else in the vampire world, knew that I didn't let anyone close to me besides Leah and CJ, but no one knew about CJ yet.

CJ and I were okay, Leah and I were okay, and no one else was close to me in all of my three thousand two hundred and twenty-three years.

I had a hunch that Rosalie, Leah's best friend and sister for all intents and purposes, knew what she was talking about.

I logged onto my new laptop, a present from Felix since he wanted to get on my good side after his little stunt with my wife, and pulled up an IM chat. Rosalie was logged on, which was good for me.

**SadisticBlonde:** **Rosalie? **

**IceQueen: Yes, your highness? How may thy beauty serve you? LOL!**

**SadisticBlonde: Rosalie Lillian Hale! I want answers! Leah's been giving me riddles, looking all sad and all that. I need you, the Leah expert, to tell me what's wrong!**

**IceQueen: Oh...I don't know if I'm at liberty to say...**

**SadisticBlonde: Dammit, Rose! I need to know these things! Leah's acting strange. And I'm still not used to using modern-day technology...**

**IceQueen: *rolls eyes and sighs heavily*. (Sorry, I felt I had to add some theatrics in there.) Anyways, while I was hunting last week, I ran into...Anthenodora.**

**SadisticBlonde: WHAT THE HELL?! Where is she?! What did she say?!**

**IceQueen: Relax, Caius! Jesus! She asked about Leah, the marriage and all that. Apparently, she had someone in the wedding on her side, or something. Maybe the word just got around. She doesn't know about CJ, but it won't be long now. I told her that you and Leah were probably on another honeymoon.**

**SadisticBlonde: She was in Forks? **

**IceQueen: Yes, but she left as soon as I gave her some answers. Look, I told Leah to tell you. **

**SadisticBlonde: Leah's pregnant again, another boy, we think. It seems Leah is keeping a lot of things from us.**

**IceQueen: She...and she didn't tell me? I...have to go. Ttyl. **

Rosalie logged out.

She was hurt, I could understand that. I was too; how could Leah keep this from me? Did she want the entire Volturi to be vulnerable because we lacked one key piece of information. I rose from my seat, jaw clenched. I strode out of the room, blurring down the hall. I don't think I've ever moved that fast in my life. I yanked opened the bedroom door, seeking out the small, fragile form of Leah. She was flipping through the T.V channels, sighing as she rubbed her swollen belly. I closed the door, sitting next to her on the couch.

"So," I began casually. "I was just talking to a friend of mine, a friend of yours too, and I heard something really interesting."

I felt her body tense and her heart skip a beat. I smiled darkly.

"Weird," Leah croaked. "Because...I haven't heard anything."

"I talked to Rosalie earlier," I continued, and smirked when her breathing skidded to a halt. "She's been talking to Anthenodora. So, I was wondering where you stood on her execution."

I knew it was wrong to trick her by faking the soon to be death of Rosalie, but I had to know why she had kept her mouth shut, and if this was the only way to get the truth...

"No!" Leah screamed, jumping to her feet, her heart pounding in her chest. "Don't kill her! Rosalie didn't do anything! She ran into Anthenodora while she was hunting and she told me earlier. I was going to tell you but I didn't think it mattered since she was all the way in Forks..."

"I already know," I said, smiling innocently. "But I'm very happy that you decided to tell me the truth."

She froze, her eyes narrowing. "You tricked me."

I shrugged.  
"It had to be done. You always insist on keeping things like this to yourself. What if you had forgotten, and she had attacked while I was away? She could do away with you, CJ, and our next child. I won't let that happen, so I need to know these things, Leah!"

"We are safe!"

"Safe?!" I snapped. "Werewolves, a species almost extinct, was able to break into the castle and injure half of the guard just by going on instinct. Can you imagine the type of damage Dora could do, especially when she knows Volturi secrets and our fighting style? If she created an army, and she does know how to pick the gifted ones, how would we win? Do you want to die, Leah? I don't."

"I'm sorry, okay?" She started crying, and I instantly wrapped my arms around her. "I didn't want to think about it, not while I'm pregnant?"

"Look," I murmured. "You need to call Rosalie. I told her you were pregnant...she's upset that you didn't tell her."

She nodded, and quickly waddled off towards the phone.

* * *

**Rosalie's Point of View:**

Carlisle and Emmett were arguing about the reality and fantasy of wrestling. I, personally, thought it was fake. If the world wanted to see _real_ wrestling, they should call a few vampires in the ring and see how long it takes for one to dismember the other. Yeah, I'd totally watch that.

Jasper sat with Esme on the couch, his head in her lap and his eyes closed. Esme had refused to let Jasper leaver her side lately. When Alice and Jasper left a few months ago, I guess Esme knew in her heart that, if Jasper felt like he needed to, he would leave the family and never return. Alice, as we all knew, would come back, even if Jasper had no intention of doing the same. That being said, Esme has practically glued her self to Jasper and watches his every move.

Edward and Renesmee were playing the piano while Bella watched from her seat. Alice sat, flipping through a fashion magazine, making the occasional snide comment about the style of the clothes. Since she's a vampire, I'm sure she could produce a thousand clothes a billion times better than the ones they have out now.

The scent of wet dog smell filled the air, and Seth and Jacob came strolling in. I didn't mind Seth much, he was too adorable to hate in anyway. He was like a freaking teddy bear who I just wanted to carry around with me everywhere. Jacob, however, made me want to punch him in his throat.

"You're not the only one," Edward said from the piano, smirking. Bella stared at him, confused, and Jacob watched our exchange warily.

"I hate it when you vamps do that," He complained. "You always leave the rest of us out of the loop."

And this is _exactly_ why Seth is my favorite. He never asks to many questions or is never annoying. Jacob on the other hand...

Edward laughed.  
"I knew there was something we had in common," He chuckled. "I didn't think it would take werewolves to bring it out."

"What?" Bella asked.

"Rosalie and I were just comparing Seth and Jacob," He told her, sending a smug look in Jacob's direction. "We were just saying how Seth is the most likable wolf in the pack, and that he's, and I quote from Rosalie's thoughts, _"So freaking adorable, it's impossible to hate him. He's like a giant freaking teddy bear!"_

"You think I'm adorable?" Seth chirped from the couch, grinning.

"Don't get too happy about it, kid." I muttered. "I prefer you here instead of Jacob. Asking all them questions."

"Who you with? Where you been?" Edward added.

"ASKING ALL THEM QUESTIONS," We said together, then proceeded to break into giggle fits.

Carlisle stopped his conversation to stare at us, and Jasper snorted in amusement from the couch, holding Esme's hand as she ran her fingers through his honey blonde hair. Edward and I laughed harder. Jacob's face turned red, and I heard Seth let out a chuckle, then cover it up with a cough.

"Both of you are weird," Jacob snapped, throwing himself down on a couch.

My phone rang then, blasting out the lyrics from some random song.

"Hello?"

"Rose?" Leah whispered from the line. _"Its me."_

"Oh...did you need something Leah?"  
_"I'm sorry,"_ She mumbled.

"I need to go," I said quickly.

_"Wait!"_ She was crying now. _"I didn't mean to keep it a secret, I just didn't want the word getting out or anything..."_

"I understand." I said. "I'm not trustworthy, so you felt the need to brush me off your Friends To Call When I'm Expecting List. And its worse; CJ could have been in danger! He has no experience of the outside world, and if Dora were to come into your home, he wouldn't have been able to do squat. Caius would die trying to protect you and CJ at the same time, and then what would you do?"

_"Rose, I-"_

"Save it. You're obviously doing just fine without me. And, since you wouldn't know, Seth graduated from school last week. Thanks so much for caring."

I crushed the phone, and left the house.

A sharp pang hit me in the chest.

I just hurt my best friend.


	26. Chapter 26

**Leah's Point of View:**

The line went dead, and I think my heart broke into pieces.

Rosalie, one of my first friends in the supernatural world, left me. And there's a chance she might never come back, seeing as how I brought this on myself. I quietly put the phone down, swallowing my tears and quickly blinking them away before they could leave my eyes.

Caius had a meeting with Aro because the both of them found some interesting species that they wanted to study and see if they related to CJ and my other soon to be child.

Personally, I hoped it was another boy. I had always liked the name Silas, and wanted to use it.

Silas Harry Volturi.

Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?  
I also wanted girls, but only after I had my two boys. I smiled to myself. Before, if anyone had told me that I'd be married to a Volturi King -the most feared out of the three due to his famous torture- and having his babies, I would have told them to see Carlisle for serious brain evaluation, or, most likely, I would have laughed at them.

Yeah, I do tend to laugh at people a lot...

I took a few deep breaths, telling myself that getting stressed out due to my strained, or maybe exterminated, friendship with Rosalie was bad for the baby. And if Caius came back and found out I was stressed, I'd be put on bed rest, and he'd force Rosalie to come here. And I do mean force. Although, given Rosalie's stubborn and self-righteous personality, I doubt he'd get her across the Washington border before she ripped his balls off and fed them to him.

There's another reason why Rosalie and I were such great friends. We had a low tolerance level for stupid people.

When someone asks me a stupid question, I feel obligated to respond with a stupid answer. It's just the way I work, the way I see things in life.

I waddle down the hall, not really sure where I was going. The castle was strangely quiet. The halls might as well have tumbleweeds blowing through them. The sun was setting, and it cast eerie shadows along the stone walls. I started to feel uneasy. I had the strange feeling that someone was watching me.

I stumbled out to the gardens, breathing in the fresh air in an attempt to empty my mind from dangerous thoughts. The wind blew slightly, but it still sent a chill through my spine. The baby kicked wildly, as if it could sense danger from inside of me. I heard a twig snap, and I slowly turned around.

I found myself face to face with Anthenodora, her crimson eyes bright with anger and her lips pulled back from her teeth in a snarl. I gasped, throwing myself backwards. She took a step forward.

She took one look at my stomach, and grinned sadistically.

"Your child won't live to see its first Christmas." She purred, getting dangerously close. I couldn't feel my legs. "And then, I will kill you. Slowly. Painfully."

Her hand went to my stomach, and I thought I was going to pass out. The baby kicked sharply against her hand, and I felt like I was fading again. I didn't have a chance to react before CJ tackled Anthenodora, sinking his teeth into her arm. He ripped it clean off, crouching in front of me with a snarl.

Dora wasn't expecting it, and she cried out in pain. She snapped her teeth at CJ, and I could see a white mist come from his body, moving quickly towards her. She scrambled backwards, grabbed her arms, and left. Before she jumped over the stone wall, she sent a glare in my direction. It could only mean one thing.

_This isn't over._

CJ slowly straightened up, then started to check me over for injuries of any kind.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," he whispered, pulling me to him. "I didn't realize you had gone outside."

I started to cry, right there in the middle of the garden, and CJ held me in his arms.

Life really doesn't like me.

* * *

**Anthenodora's Point of View:**

That _bitch_.

She took _my_ husband, and now she shares his bed. **_Second honeymoon?_** I don't think so. I knew that blonde girl was only telling me half of the truth, and that she was keeping something from me. She seemed to bounce around the subject, trying to avoid a certain topic.

And that's exactly why I managed to get through the castle walls without being detected. I watched as the she-wolf stumbled into the garden, her heart pounding. I moved behind her, lips pulled back into a snarl as she turned around to face me. She moved backwards, but I followed. It was then that I heard the second heartbeat. My eyes traveled to her stomach, and I could see the bulge.

I felt anger. Red hot anger.

I had always wanted a child of my own, a child for Caius and I. I had wanted so much, and she had taken all of it. I hated her. She ruined everything with this stupid imprinting. Their wedding had been more special than mine to Caius; Caius didn't really give a damn as long as he didn't have to say anything other than "I do". But this time, Caius had actually cared and put some effort forth in an attempt to make the wolf happy.

Leah, I think her name was. I never really cared to learn the names of people I didn't like. But, in this case, it might be good so I can dance on the right grave after she's dead.

"Your child won't live to see its first Christmas," I purred, inching closer to her trembling form. "And then, I will kill you. Slowly. Painfully."

I touched her stomach, and the baby kicked sharply. Her skin paled, as if she was disappearing.

I didn't have time to react before I was attacked. I felt a sharp pain in my arm as it was ripped clean off my body. I cried out in pain, snapping my teeth at my attacker. It was then that I really saw him.

He had dirty blonde hair, a tousled, yet sexy, mess on the top of his head. His dark brown eyes turned black in anger, and he was muscular, yet lean. He pulled his lip over his teeth in a warning gesture as he crouched protectively in front of Leah. It was then that I noticed what he looked like.

Or _who_ he looked like.

Caius.

Caius had a son.

And he's having another baby.

The pain hit me like a freshly lit fire, and I resisted the urge to scream. A white mist quickly left the boy's body, and I snarled, moving backwards.

I grabbed my arm, hissed once more, and jumped up the stone wall. Before I left, I sent a glare in the wolf's direction. She knew exactly what I meant, and no words had to be spoken.

_This isn't over._

* * *

**CJ's Point of View:**

As I hugged my mother, I pushed some of my strength, using my power, to her. Her sobs soon stopped, and she relaxed in my arms. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and cursed the day Anthenodora was ever born.

I carried mom back inside, and tucked her into the bed. After checking the windows and doors, I sank into the couch in the corner of the room. I rubbed my temples, urging my headache away. I could have always called for backup, but I didn't want to appear weak. But, when mom and the baby is involved, trying to be a hero might not have been the best choice. Thankfully, only Dora had been here, and she hadn't brought any random vampires. My head throbbed like someone was blasting Nicki Minaj.

Personally, only some of her songs are good. Other songs are about 75% profanity, 15% incoherent babble, and 10% English. She had more swear words spewing out of her mouth than mom on her period. Or a pregnant women with hormones. Either way, they both turned out to fit my mom in this exact situation.

Mom's breathing hitched slightly, then returned to normal. She sighed dreamily, and I thanked the heavens that she wasn't having a nightmare.

I actually have to have a little word with the guards of this castle. How is it possible for a pregnant female werewolf, who just so happens to be pregnant with a baby who just so happens to be the baby of their boss..., leave the building? She's not hard to miss, and she's the only full wolf here, seeing as I'm only half. Felix was supposed to be on guard; where the fuck was he?!

My phone vibrated, and I quickly answered it.

"Rose!" I whispered excitedly.

Her laugh rang through the phone._ "Hey, CJ. How are you?"_

I sighed heavily, running a hand through my hair.  
"Not so good. I almost lost my mother to Dora."

_"WHAT?!"_

"SHH!" I hissed, casting a quick glance over my shoulder before returning to the conversation, "Mom had gone out, and no one had been around to see her leave the building. I went outside and followed her scent to the gardens. Anthenodora was threatening her about how the baby won't live to see its first Christmas, and all that jazz. I pounced on her, ripped off her arm, but I let her go."

_"Why the hell did you let her go?!"_  
"Well, Rosalie." I snapped. "I wasn't sure if she had reinforcements posted outside the castle wall waiting for her signal. I couldn't just take her on, leaving my mother unattended, now could I?"

_"I'm sorry,"_ She whispered, her tone softening. _"Its been really hard lately..."_

"What happened between you two? You seem...distant."

Silence, then she spoke.  
_"I just found out that Leah was pregnant. I just...why didn't she tell me? Did you know?"_  
"They told me a few days after she found out, but I assumed you knew. And, even if you didn't, I wouldn't have had time to call you since mom had me busy training and all that. Did she know about the attack?"

_"It's safe to assume so,"_ She told me. _"Caius didn't find out about Dora until...about yesterday."_

"Why am I always in the dark? And how come you never visit anymore?"  
_"Its bear season, and I know he's enjoying the hunt. Carlisle doesn't want me to leave because, thanks to Jasper, he thinks I'm unstable after destroying a relationship with Leah over the phone. Edward agreed to it, but only because he's an asshole who needs to get the shit slapped out of him..."_

"Why haven't you two made up yet? It's not helping anything for you two to be angry or upset at each other."

"_It hurt," _She confessed._ "I had trusted her with so many secrets, things Emmett and Edward don't even know. I had...she was the first person I could ever fully be myself around. She understood me and my situation. We helped each other, and it really hurt me that she didn't trust me enough to tell me that she was pregnant. And then, to make matters worse, she didn't even tell Caius about the threat from Dora, and you or the unborn baby could have been seriously hurt or killed. She doesn't think sometimes. I know I am paranoid at times, but I wouldn't risk losing you CJ. You're my nephew, and I need you alive. Who else am I gonna spoil rotten?"_

I could understand where she was coming from. Rosalie didn't just open up to anyone. Either you were her friends, family, or you were just a random stranger that she didn't know. I was the same way. Until Jane...

I shook my head, refusing to think about her. It would only make me lose concentration.

_"And what about you?" _She continued._ "You seem really out of it. Care to explain? I won't tell a soul."_

I chuckled; she missed nothing.  
"I've been having...relationship troubles."

_"OH!"_ She giggled._ "Who is she?"_  
I took a deep breath, and mumbled, "Jane."

Time seemed to stretch, and I held my breath as I waited for her reaction. I, honestly, had no clue what to expect from her. She could possibly be happy, or blow a fuse and scream so loud my ears started to bleed and fall off my head.

_"**Jane**,"_ She repeated. _"**The** Jane Volturi. Are you serious? Boy, you are just like your mother; picking the most dangerous people out there to fall in love with it."_

"We _almost_ had a moment, but she...rejected me. I'm giving her the cold shoulder now."

_"Caius Junior!"_ She scolded. _"That is no way to treat a lady!"_

"She wants nothing to do with me! I'm better ignoring her and finding someone else. I actually have a date tonight."

**Jane's Point of View: (A little on the side Point of View because I think Jane deserves a chance to speak in the story!)**

I had always liked CJ, ever since he started to mature. He had the cutest smile, his dark brown eyes were like soul circles. He had gotten more muscular, and it only increased once he started training again. He constantly walked around without a shirt on, and every time he did I almost had a stroke in the middle of the floor. His laugh...his voice.

But he wouldn't be mine.

I had rejected him, but only because I feared what Caius and Leah would do. And because he was too young. I'm almost a thousand years old, and he's barely pushing the one year mark. Leah would have my backside mounted on her wall, or, most likely, over her fireplace in her bedroom.

I still remember that night so many days ago when he had stared at me, lust filling his eyes. The way he had pinned me to the wall, his nose skimming my neck as he inhaled my scent. But he has gone out of his way to ignore me now, purposely avoiding my gaze and spitting hurtful words. And yet, through it all, I loved him.

I had just decided to walk to his room, in a most likely failed attempt to talk to him, when I heard it.

"I actually have a date tonight."

Date.

Date?

DATE?!  
Who dared to ask MY CJ out on a DATE?!

I pressed my ear against the door, staying absolutely still as I listened.

"Rosalie," CJ chuckled. "I'm sure there are other girls out there besides Jane. Actually, in California, there was this one girl. She was like a supermodel. Almost kidnapped her and made her my pet."

I fought back a snarl. If he wanted a pet, I would have served him. There's no way in _hell_ he's going to be materializing with other women, especially not of the human race. He. Was. MINE.

I listened harder.  
"Actually," CJ clarified. "I'm sure Jane doesn't want a mate. She's made it pretty obvious that she likes to be alone. No matter. I can always change the human girl. But only a bit later, can't have her be too young; she's only thirteen." He paused, probably to listen to Rosalie's response, then spoke again. "Yeah, I have grown since the last time you've seen me. I'm taller, and I look older. I almost flipped my shit yesterday when I looked in the mirror and saw facial hair. Almost died of a heart attack."

He's grown? And I hadn't known? Well, of course, it would be impossible for me to know since no one talks about it. And the obvious fact that he's been avoiding me like the plague.

I slowly backed away from the door. He was going to choose someone else over me. He wouldn't fight for me.

Unable to here anymore, I ran to my room to sob until dinner time.

* * *

_**A few hours later...**_

**Jane's Point of View:**

CJ was dressed nicely, his hair tousled in a professionally sexy way. I watched from the shadows as he left the castle without telling his parents. This boy is a rebel. Caius is going to have his ass when he gets back. Well, maybe if Caius would stop searching for past species with Aro, he would have noticed everything that has been happening.

CJ managed to sneak onto a plane in the middle of the night, and I followed. I sat a few seats back from him, grateful that he had yet to sense me near him. He was laid back, and went to sleep for about eight hours.

When the plane landed, the sun was barely out. Good for me. We were in California now, somewhere near Hollywood. He kept muttering something about a girl named Ashley, and taking her out on a date. He purposely walked the streets, sniffing around for her scent. He found it leading to a large house with a pool in the back. He knocked on the door, and someone answered.

She was drooling over him already.  
"May I help you?" She purred, implying that her words held a double meaning. I choked back a hiss.

"I'm here to see Ashley," He replied with a dazzling smile.

The woman, who was probably her mother, beamed and squealed with joy. Maybe because her daughter 'snagged' such a good looking boy so young.

"I'll go get her! Please, come in!"

I snuck closer, planting myself in a tree for better view of the inside.

It was elegant, grand almost. High ceilings, a chandelier, expensive furniture. The whole shindig. CJ was telling the woman how nice her house is, and how he lived in Italy.

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Taking a vacation," He answered, grinning. "I have some family near here, and I decided to explore the west coast. I find it hard to leave California, Mrs. Wright."

"Oh, please!" She giggled. "Call me Sasha."

A girl soon came down the stairs, hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and wearing a pair of black sweatpants with a tank top. Her heart skipped a beat and almost skidded to a halt when she saw CJ.

"CJ?" She breathed. "OMG! I look horrible!"

Yes, yes you do.

"I think its nice." He commented.

I rolled my eyes. He may be Caius's son, but he can play it on a bit thick. Not everyone can wake up and look like they stepped off the cover of Vogue magazine. CJ can, but he's like a mix between to beautiful species.

Ashley ran upstairs, and her mother followed her, telling CJ to make himself comfortable.  
As he sat on a white couch, he whispered, "I know you're there Jane. I've always known. I think you're losing your touch."

I gasped, slowly climbing out of the tree. He had known the entire time. And I thought I had been thorough, very precise with keeping my head down. Well, to be honest, I would've noticed a strange person in all black following me too. Its kind of creepy, especially in the middle of the night when you're walking all alone.

Ashley came back downstairs wearing a dark blue sundress with frills along the hem. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun with a few strands hanging loose, and had on a light layer of pink lip gloss. Soon, she and CJ were leaving, and Sasha was having a freaking field day, dancing around the house and giggling with joy. She, promptly, went to call all her friends and tell them of her daughter scoring a sexy Italian boy who's going to be in town for a few weeks.

I followed CJ and Ashley.

* * *

**CJ's Point of View:**

Ashley and I were sitting in a café after going to an early movie, laughing. As soon as we stopped, we would look at each other, and laugh again. At the movies, something interesting happened.

_"Excuse me," I said to the attendant. "Can I have two tickets to The Evil Dead?"_

_"I'm sorry, but that's rated R and we cannot-"_

_"Are you calling me stupid?" I snapped, deciding to play a joke._

_The man looked startled, and tried to start again, "No, sir, I don't think you're stupid. We just hand out tickets to rate R movies unless your with an adult and I-"_

_"How dare you call him retarded!" Ashley screamed suddenly, attracting a lot of attention. "It's not his fault! He was born this way!"_

_I forced a few tears out of my eyes as the manager came rushing over.  
"He called me retarded!" I sobbed, and Ashley wrapped her arms around me._

_"You should be ashamed of yourself!" She said to the ticket man._

_Soon after, we were given our tickets and free snacks. The man at the ticket booth was fired._

_It was a good day._

"That was the funniest thing I have ever done." She smiled, her cheeks red.

"I can't believe they fired him, and we got free snacks!" I laughed.

"At first, I didn't know what the hell you were doing."

"It works every time."

"So, tell me about your family." She said, sipping her coffee.

I smiled thoughtfully.  
"I have both of my parents. My dad is very rich, but my mom hates it when he spoils her. My mom is expecting another child. I have a few uncles that I never bothered to count. My uncle, Aro, is very weird. He giggles all the time and is always clapping my hands. Uncle Marcus is always bored of something, although he's had reason to. His wife died a while ago, and he's been suffering from depression."

"I'm so sorry," She whispered.

I shrugged.  
"I never knew her, really. Never even saw her. But Marcus is getting better. He smiled now, and actually gets out of bed. Anyways, I have a lot of cousin. And I do mean _a lot_. Felix is like a giant; he's tall and takes pride in his muscles. He's a goofball, and he's very protective of our family. Demetri can be an ass, although he's still cool. You can't play hide and seek with him though. He always wins. Alec is the quiet type, although he does have those moments where he makes everyone laugh. Jane is a bit crazy.

"I also have family in Washington," I continued. "Carlisle delivered me in Italy since my mom wanted an at home birth. His wife is a woman named Esme. They have kids named Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Now, Esme couldn't have kids, so they adopted. Emmett and Rosalie are together, and so are Alice and Jasper. Edward was married recently to his high school sweetheart, Bella, and they had a daughter, Renesmee.

"Emmett is a lot like Felix, although a bit smaller and not so scary looking. Rosalie can be a bitch, but she's very nice once you get to know her. Alice is a fashionista, and loves to shop. Jasper is a southern gentlemen, and his twin is Rosalie. Edward is always up in your business, but he's a good prank buddy to have. Then, I have my mom's side of the family-"

"That was only your _dad's_ side?!" She exclaimed, shocked.

I nodded.  
"There's more, but I never met them before."

"Oh. Well, please continue!" She smiled.

I smiled back.  
"My mom lost her father a few years back, but her mother got remarried to a man named Charlie. Ironically, Charlie is Bella's dad." At Ashley's stunned face, I said, "Yeah, I know."

"Anyways," I explained. "She has a younger brother, Seth. Seth is finishing high school soon, and is going to college. Then we have Jacob, his father Billy and his two older twin sisters. One sister, Rebecca, is in Hawaii with her husband. The other twin, Rachel, is with Paul, who is a family friend of some sort. Paul lives with Rachel now in their own little house, and they visit all the time. We have Quil, whose dad is a friend/family member of Billy. Then we have Embry. Embry and Quil are both the best friends of Jacob. They are always causing trouble, no matter how old they are. Embry's mom slept with a random man, and got pregnant. Embry is the half-brother of Sam Uley, and Sam Uley is the ex fiancé of my mother's. Sam and my mom broke up because he cheated on her with her cousin, Emily. Emily is cool though. Her and my mom can be civil to one another now. Emily and Sam are starting a family, the younger boys are going away to college, and I think Jacob is starting a business."

"But," I paused. "Back on my dad's side...Aro is friends with Carlisle, and he has family from Ireland, all that stuff. Maggie, Liam, and Sibohan are from Ireland. Zafrina and Senna from South America. Peter and Charlotte from Texas, Tanya and her family from Alaska, Vladimir and Stefan from Rome, the list goes on."

"You have a very big family," She chuckled. "I couldn't imagine having so many people..."

I shrugged.  
"We have a really big house for when they come to visit us. And I could always go to visit them."

Ashley smiled, and I took this as the time to softly stroke her cheek. I don't think either of us missed how her heart skipped a beat, then proceeded to go over a hundred miles per hour. Ashley slowly leaned in, eyes almost closed. I closed the distance, and our lips met in a fiery passion. I could hold his breath for much longer, and I used that advantage to deepen the kiss.

She tangled her fingers in my hair, unable to pull away. A soft moan escaped her lips, and I broke away to give her a chance to breathe. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes wide and glazed over. Her heart wouldn't slow down, and it didn't help when I pulled her to her feet and helped her leave the restaurant. She, subconsciously, moved closer to me so that our skin was almost touching. The sun was setting, and the wind blew.

I put my jacket on her shoulders. We stopped at her door. She looked up at me with sad eyes.  
"I wish you could stay here." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

I frowned.  
"Me too."

I meant it. She was a great person, and I enjoyed being around her. A part of me was in love with her, while the other part...well...the other part was leaning towards loving her. She didn't reject me, and she actually found my life interesting. I kissed her once more on the lips, said goodnight, and waited for her to go inside the house before walking away.

* * *

I was watching her talk to her mother when I called her.

"_Hello?"_

She held up one finger to her mother in a gesture that she should wait a minute. I grinned.

"I miss you already." I told her.

She giggled,_ "I miss you too. My mom wants to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow..."_

"I'd love to. I have to go. But I'll call you later, alright?"

_"Okay. Bye."_

I waited a few minutes (only because I wanted her mother to be asleep first), then tapped on her window lightly. She spun around, and just about went into cardiac arrest when she saw me. She threw open her window, and I climbed in. I sprawled myself across her bed, shooting her a grin.

"I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here..."

"Hell yeah!" She hissed, shooting a worried glance at the bedroom door. "If my mom or dad walks in...I might as well dig my grave now so she won't have to do it later!"

"I won't get caught," I told her quietly. "And neither will you."

She sighed, closed her window and the curtains, and pushed me over a bit so she could sit.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could stay away," I told her honestly. "I'm...drawn to you."

She bit her lip slightly, nibbling on the soft flesh. Her eyes flashed to mine, then quickly looked away.  
"I feel the same way. I...but you won't be here forever."

"I wish I could be." I admitted. "I wish I could just disappear off the face of the earth and be here with you."

"Why can't you?"

"My dad has sources. The first time I ran away, an in-law of his tracked me down and dragged me back to Italy kicking and screaming. You have no idea how many weird looks I got at the airport for that little scene."

"I like you." She murmured. "A lot."

I didn't tell her that one of the reasons she could be attracted to me was because it's in my very nature to draw humans in and get them to adore me. But there was something more that I felt for her. When I was with her, Jane no longer existed. She was nothing but a figment of my imagination, and I wanted it to stay that way.

She curled into a ball under the covers, and I lay with her, stroking her hair as she fell asleep.

Honestly, if I could stay in California forever, I totally would. I didn't sparkle in the sunlight, I could survive off human food, and I'd age. I'd age slower than a normal person, but I could blame it on a disease...that disease where you age quicker or slower than a regular human being. I could use my dad's cash to buy an apartment...

That's all easy, but the hard part is finding a way to let my parents agree. My mom would say no because she would want me there with her and the baby, and because Dora is still running around the place. My dad would say no because my mom said so, because of Dora and her recent activities (Which involved a few killings and disappearances), and because he didn't like me being far from him where he couldn't reach me quickly. I could take care of myself.

I managed to protect mom against Dora, didn't I?

I could always use the excuse of needing to explore the world and learn how to me independent. I could also use the excuse of how I never went to school, even though I am more intelligent than the average person. It does help to have uncles over a thousand years old that know everything there is to know about everything. Aro is like a walking Encyclopedia, Marcus is a dictionary, and my dad is the person who can tell you the bad and good sides to everything.

But I think he enjoys telling the bad sides more. He's naturally a negative person. By nature.

Ashley stirred, and I slowly pulled out of her warm arms. I quickly scribbled a note, then went hunting. I couldn't inhale her scent any longer with sinking my teeth into her neck. And that would be a bad thing, no matter how delicious her neck looked...

I snuck into an alley, watching for the nearest scumbag. When a man walked by, eyes on a young girl, I attacked. I dragged him down the alley, snapped his pocket knife in half, and snapped his neck. I drank, not noticing Jane watching from the fire escape until just now.

"Hello Jane," I said politely, burying the body thoroughly. "How are you this evening?"

Her face was cold, emotionless. Her eyes betrayed her inner pain, and the heartache. From what?

"You had fun." She said coldly, jaw clenched.

She ignored my question, okay, but I could always ask it later.  
"What are you doing here, Jane?" I asked, leaning against the brick wall.

She jumped down and copied me. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I had a date."  
"With a human girl? What would your father think?"

"I don't know, and I honestly don't care. If he has anything to say, I can just remind him that he got a werewolf, his natural enemy, pregnant with a demon baby who was about ten times stronger than she was. He'd shut up real fucking quick."

"You're crossing the line."

"Why are you following me anyways?"

My question caught her off guard. I could tell by the stunned and unprepared look in her eyes. She quickly wiped her face of emotion, glaring at me from across the alley.

"I was in the neighborhood-"

"You were stalking me," I finished for her, smirking. "That's a bit creepy, don't you think?"

She snarled.  
"Says the guy who jumped in through a girl window and watched her sleep!"

"Yeah, but she knew I was there. It would be breaking and entering if she wasn't aware of my presence. And she's the one who let me in the house."

"She isn't good enough for you-"

"What, and you are?" I sneered. "I'm over you."

"You're getting over me by dating a stupid human?"

"At least she isn't a bitch."

My words hurt her, but I didn't want to take them back. She deserved all of it. How dare she follow across the world, and then criticize my taste in girls. No one said she had to watch. She didn't want me? Fine, but I wont sit here and wait for you to return my feelings. I will move on, and be happy.

"You need to come back to Italy tonight." She said instead. Her voice was quieter.

"I don't think I'm going back for a while, Jane." I told her. "I'm staying for a while. Might be enrolling in high school..."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Maybe," I admitted. "But no one else has to know that."

"All for that puny and worthless human, CJ?" She asked.

I nodded.  
"All for her. For love. She loves me. Now, I suggest you leave."

She stared at me for a while, and I saw the old Jane resurface for a few seconds. Her crimson eyes became less cold and vulnerable. Her bottom lip quivered, and I fought hard to resist the urge to comfort her. She backed away slowly, casting me one last, pain-filled look before disappearing in the shadows.

As I ran in the opposite direction, I could have sworn I heard a voice.

_"She's not the only one who loves you."_


	27. Chapter 27

**CJ's Point of View:**

_Three Months Later..._

I have been in California for three months now, and I was enrolled at the local high school. Posing as a tenth grader, because Ashley was in the same grade level, hadn't been hard. I had aged a little, making me look older than I really was. Ashley and I have been pretty serious now, and her mother was more than thrilled.

I have yet to meet her father, seeing as he was on a business trip and won't be back until later tonight. (The dinner party was canceled because his trip was expanded.)

I wasn't looking forward to it.

I built a tree house in the woods near Ashley's house. She wants to come over, but she doesn't know that I live in a tree, not an actual house. I want to tell her my secret, to make her understand. But a part of me, a very large part, didn't want her involved in this life when she had so many choices left for her.

She wasn't stupid. She was rather intelligent for a human, and very aware of her surroundings. She was honest, beautiful, loyal. I knew I would have to leave her soon, but how could I, when everything about her draws me in? Maybe it's a gift.

I wouldn't force immortality on her. I wasn't even sure I wanted to give her the option! She didn't want to leave her family behind, or forget many of her other memories that will fade into nothing but darkness when she tries to recall them. I had to stage my death, but not yet. I would leave something for her, something to tell her that, while I'm still alive, it's better that she didn't know me.

Dad would have my ass, and mom would beat the living shit out of me, but it was worth it. I'm surprised they haven't come kicking down the door to my tree house. Hadn't Jane told them already? Or maybe she hasn't.

Every time I thought about Jane, the pain faded a little. I mean, I had Ashley. I was in love with Ashley. She was my everything. But then, with Jane running around the place, watching me and shit, its hard to forget her. I wanted to forget her. She had done nothing but complain because I was dating a human. But, as soon as I show interest in her, she wants to cause the world's biggest wound to a man's ego in the history of mankind.

I wondered how life got so complicated.  
If everything and everyone was ordinary, we'd all be humans. I would be a human. But deep down, I didn't want to be a human. Of course, I could be a human for Ashley if I wanted to. But I had other family, people who would miss me.

But, and its been three months already, no one has come looking for me.

A part of me hoped that Jane covered for me, saying I was in Washington trying to fix her damaged friendship with Rosalie for her since she couldn't be bothered to do it.

Another part fully believed that Jane had the right to kick my ass the next time she saw me.

Life's been different. School is interesting and very stressful. There are some kids in my class that I would happily drain, if I wasn't trying to avoid hunting while playing the part of a normal human boy. And there are some kids who deserve immortality, to be given second chance at life since the first chance isn't working out so well.

Its been three months since my last drop of blood. I think I am slowly, very slowly, losing my mind. My throat burns, but I force myself to ignore it. But how can I? A year of my life I spent snapping people's necks and taking what was mine. As their blood pulsed through their veins, the thick, red liquid sliding down my throat...

"CJ?" Ashley whispered from the seat next to me.

I jerked my head around to face her, not realizing I had zoned out in the middle of History class. Thankfully, I wasn't noticed by others. But it could have been close. I shot her a smile, and she gave me a we-are-so-talking-about-this-later look.

I sighed. Yup, I wasn't getting out of this one. Not this time.

As the bell rang, Ashley and I quickly ran to the cafeteria and snagged a table. It wouldn't be long before other people, popular teenagers, would come over here to try and talk to me or Ashley. Ugh.

"What was that about?" She asked as we were in line.

I brushed off her question.  
"Nothing," I replied. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play that game with me, CJ." She snapped. "You looked like you were freaking possessed! Like you were...thirsty."

I gripped my tray harder, and I felt the plastic crack under the pressure. My heart skidded to a halt, my breathing was no more. I tensed, and turned to face her with a tight smile, covering my venom coated teeth. I was afraid to open my mouth because I didn't want venom to come pouring out of my mouth.

"It. Was. Nothing."

Hurt flashed across her face, then defiance.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Its better if you didn't know," I hissed, throwing my food in the trash (that I, sadly, didn't get to eat because I was about to have a major freaking panic attack), and stomped out. She followed me.

"Better for you or better for me?"

"Both."

"I thought you trusted me."

"I do," I admitted. "But there are some things that I can't tell you. It would put you in danger if you knew."

"I think I can take care of myself."

I snorted, leaning against a nearby tree as I stared at her angry form. Her blonde hair was curled, blowing slightly in the wind. She wore a black mini skirt with a dark blue blouse that complimented her eyes. Her blue flats stood out among the green grass. Her fists were clenched. She looked deadly. But then, I still couldn't tell her.

No matter how much I trusted her, I wouldn't put her in this life with only two ways out: Death or immortality.

"Ashley," I whispered. "Just leave it alone."

"Why can't I know about it?" She almost screamed. I grabbed her arm and jerked her towards me so that her body was pressed against mine.

"If I tell you," I growled in her ear. "There will only be two options left for you. Death, or be changed. And, let me tell you, death is the better option."

I released her arm.

A single tear ran down her face, but she didn't move. I looked down and instantly hated myself. On her arm, where I had gripped her, was a large purple and black bruise. Thankfully, there weren't any people or cameras out here. Ashley ran, but, using my vampire speed, I caught her. She tried to scream but I covered her mouth. I dragged her into the woods, running to my tree house with her in my arms.

* * *

I set her down on the fluffy couch, her body shaking. Her blue eyes were wide, horrified of me. She held an ice pack to her arm. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you?"

No _"What did you mean by death is the better option and change?"_ or a_ "What is this place?"_ Nope. None of that.

"I'm a hybrid." I told her. "My mother is a werewolf, and my father is a vampire. They had me a year ago. I just age faster than the normal human."

"I dated a one year old?!"

Again, no _"A hybrid?!",_ or a _"A vampire?"._ And not even a _"That stuff exists?!" _

Rolling my eyes, I snapped, "Yes, you did. But relax, we're more mature than we really are."

"Are you going to elaborate? Did you lie to me about your family and everything! I trusted you!" She was crying again, and tried to move past me.

Pushing her back onto the couch, I snorted.

"Please," I scoffed. "All those things about my family were true, and all that other stuff. I just left out the part about how we're all supernatural creatures. My mom has werewolf family, and she's, technically, the in-law of a vampire, thus making her have a vampire sister in-law. My dad has all vampires on his side, besides the fact that he married my mom. But, now that he's married, he's the in-law of the werewolf family. And, no, we don't turn into dogs during the full moon and howl to the sky. We can change forms whenever we want. Well, I don't know if I can phase yet, but my mom and her family can.

"Yes, vampires do drink blood. But, on my dad's side, the Cullen's, they defy their nature and drink animal blood, thus giving them topaz colored eyes. The vampires I live with, including myself, drink human blood from the humans that 'tour' our castles every few weeks or so. But I'm the only one that can eat human food and still survive. My mom is pregnant again, so he'll be a hybrid like me.

"No, vampires don't burn in the sun. We aren't afraid of garlic or holy water or the bible or any of that shit. And werewolves are affected by silver bullets. Those are just stories made up to make the human believe that they had a sporting chance at protecting themselves."

Silence.

She stared at me like I had lost my mind.

Eventually, thankfully, she spoke.

"What can...you do?" Her voice was quiet, timid even.

I smiled, proud of my abilities.  
"Since I am a hybrid, I am stronger than a vampire and a werewolf. I am a mix of two of the strongest species on Earth. It gives me an advantage. Anyways, I can run really fast, lift heavy things easily, jump long distances. My brain is also far more enhanced than humans, etc. I also have very fast healing abilities. I am a creature of the night both ways. Werewolves have fast healing abilities as well, and are fast. They are one of the few things that can kill vampires. But wolves have this thing called imprinting. Imprinting is when they find their soul mate."

"Your mom imprinted on your dad, didn't she?" When I nodded, she asked, "Then how are they together? Aren't vampires and werewolves natural enemies? How did they...?"

"You don't want to know," I gagged. "Another thing about these three species is our advanced senses, such as hearing. I had to listen to them enjoy each other while I tried to do homework."

"You went to school?"

"Nah. My uncles are over three thousand years old so they know everything there is to know about everything. They taught me everything I know. This is my first time being to a school. And, since the world, or, the supernatural one at least, doesn't know about me, I was kept in our castle and guarded."

"You have bodyguards?"

"Yeah."

"Who's Jane?"

"A past love interest. After, however, she turned me down, I got over myself and moved on. But now she insists on following me around."

"What's your real last name?"

I hesitated slightly. Well, she already knew everything else. Why not this?  
"Volturi. CJ Volturi. My father is Caius Volturi, third leader of the vampire world. Uncles are Aro and Marcus Volturi, who are also kings. My mother is Leah Clearwater-Volturi. My future little sibling has yet to be born."

"How big is your castle?"

"I'm not sure," I told her honestly. "Some parts of the castle I'm not allowed to go to."

"Can you do anything else?"

"Some vampires have gifts from their human lives that are amplified in the change from a human to an immortal. My uncle Aro can read every thought you have ever had just by having physical contact. Jane can cause pain that seems real, but its only the illusion of the mind. Her twin brother, Alec, can create a mist that takes away your senses. Demetri can track a person anywhere in the world after he's met you. He can...taste your mind and then be able to follow it. Chelsea can control and damage relationships. My aunt Bella is a mental shield and can block all of those gifts, and help make others immune to it as well. What else is there...?

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Edward can read minds from a distance, but only the thoughts you are thinking at that exact moment. Alice can see the future, although she can't see hybrids or werewolves; she can only see species that she once was. Jasper can feel and manipulate your emotions. Eleazar can see if you have a gift and can tell what kind it is. Kate can send electric currents through your body; it's a mental gift, so Bella can block that too. Zafrina can make you see anything she wants you to see. You could be in your room one minute, but the next, you'd be sitting in a rainforest. It's a mental gift, so Bella can also block that, and her husband Edward.

"Renesmee, Edward and Bella's hybrid half human half vampire daughter, is the only person, besides myself that can break past Bella's shield. Nessie, that's her nickname, can show you her thoughts through physical contract. Benjamin, a close friend of Edward's, can control the elements. He's like the avatar. The list goes on.

"So," I said slowly. "What do you think?"

"I think..." She said dramatically, eyes wide. "That I deserve an award for dating the first vampire werewolf hybrid in the history of humanity. Do I get like, a trophy or something? Or cash? Yeah, cash would be great..."

* * *

Well, I think she handled that really well. Of course, she was really curious about our...feeding habits. She relaxed once I told her I fed on human food now because I was a hybrid. She didn't like killing people. She really was too innocent for her own good.

Of course, this got me thinking. Aro would want her changed and have my head for telling her the secret, but it's not like I had much of a choice. I loved her, I really did, and I would have to leave in a few years time because people would notice that I wasn't aging like everyone else. I mean, you can't be good-looking and young while you're posing as an eighty year old. And, lets face it, I would always be good-looking.

I had taken Ashley home, and she had instantly fallen asleep after explaining to her mom that she didn't feel well and decided to come home early. I had watched her for a while, before whipping out my phone and making a very important call.

"Mom?" I whispered when her phone went to voicemail. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry for leaving and not telling you. I' going to come home soon, jut give me some time. I met someone, actually. She's human. I want her changed. I think I love her. I've been alright, but I miss you and dad. I can't wait until the little demon inside of you is born. We're gonna be raising hell together. I love you mom. Always. Stay safe."


	28. Chapter 28

**Ashley's Point of View (Get ready for a Plot Twist!):**

It was all going according to plan.  
I'm not who I say I am. No, I'm a little of a...double agent.  
Making CJ fall in love with me was only part one. I didn't know one person could be so stupid. I grinned internally as laid in bed that night, that grin soon stretching into a full-blown smirk.

Sure, I may look like an average thirteen year old girl with blonde hair and straight A's.  
That's because I _am_ an average thirteen year old girl with blonde hair and straight A's.

But what people didn't know about me was that I worked for a vampire named Anthenodora.

She had wanted me to monitor CJ, and she had hired me after saving me life that day so many months ago. I owed her, and I figured this was a way to repay her. Sure, I may have felt a _little_ bad for deceiving CJ, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!

I had been told to contact her when it was safe, but, now that I learned of his advanced hearing, I knew I would have to wait before I do anything risky.  
Jane, however, would be a problem. Anthenodora told me that she's been running around town every once in a while. I knew I would have to play the innocent girl in love role a bit harder than I had at first. It seems CJ wasn't quite over Jane yet, that much was obvious since he had barely noticed the lies spilling through my teeth, or the fact that he merely used me for a distraction.

I had everything memorized. It seems CJ's family is reproducing rapidly. Werewolves and Vampires. Who would've thought, right? I mean, I didn't think any of that stuff was real before I met Dora. Now, that I've seen it in action and gotten the information out of a hybrid himself, I think my life is getting better.  
Dora promised me immortality for completing my task, I just had to wait until I was sixteen so I wouldn't be classified as an immortal child.

I wanted to be beautiful and young forever. Never mind the fact that I was vain and selfish. No one ever noticed that about me until after they've been with me for a while. Not even my parents are aware of my job I have on the side, and I plan to keep it that way. My mom's been having an affair, and my dad's never home. I suspect he's having an affair as well, seeing as how no one on the planet has that many business trips for such long periods of time. I wasn't stupid, but I wasn't going to let them know that.

Dora had told me of her plan.

She wanted to burn the Volturi, make them pay for hurting her.

I remembered the day she told me her story.

_"Caius and I were in love," She whispered sadly. "Or so I thought. I was nothing but a pawn to him, something to play with and dispose of whenever he saw fit. I had loved him. And, more importantly, I had loved the power. I was high up on the social scales; no one dared to touch me once they learned I was with Caius."_

_"Does Caius have any special powers?" I asked._

_She shook her head with a small smile on her face.  
"No, but he was ruthless. He was known for torturing many innocent people, along with criminals. He didn't really care who or what you were. Caius also had a deep distaste for werewolves, Children of the Moon, seeing as how he almost lost his life to one...Can I tell you a story?"_

_I nodded eagerly, and she continued._

_"Caius had kicked me out. It was when the she-wolf, Leah Clearwater, came to the castle after the stand-off with the Cullen's and their allies. I knew she was there, but I thought nothing of it. I knew Aro had assigned Caius to be her guard, and, once again, I thought nothing of it since Caius had little tolerance for dogs, especially werewolves. I had figured that Leah would be dead before the first week was over. But each day, Caius came to see me less and less. He became distant, refusing to touch me in any way, not even to hold my hand or kiss my cheek. _

_"I thought it was one of his moods. He has those all the time. But it was different somehow... I asked Aro, and he had given me a very short, clipped answer. He looked uncomfortable to be talking about it, and had made an excuse, one of which I didn't believe, to have me leave the room. I left, of course. Aro isn't one to be crossed on certain subjects. _

_"I asked around, even going as far to question Jane of her knowledge. Now, I had trusted Jane to give me the truth, seeing as she hated everyone and everything but her twin brother, Alec, and the three kings. When I asked her, she simply replied with, __**"Master Caius has been required, by Aro, to spend more time with the wolf and convince her to stay here."**__ I had been appalled. How could something that smelled so bad be invited to live in a place as glorious as the Volturi palace?_

_"More days passed, and those days turned to weeks, and those weeks turned to months. Everyday, when I went to visit Caius, he had a gleam and his eye, and he smelled of that terrible wolf. He was so unlike himself, but he still rejected my sexual advantages of any sorts. Pretty soon, I saw the wolf for the first time. She had gawked at me, and me at her, for she wore nothing but a skimpy black dress and heels, heading towards my husband's office. I was outraged, but Felix had been escorting her, and I couldn't attack her then, not with witnesses._

_"I waited. But it appeared that I waited too long. One day, I was called to the throne room. All guards and, thankfully, not the wolf, were gathered in the room, watching the kings. Caius had told me he wanted a divorce, and that he no longer required me. I was swiftly removed of my duties as Queen of the Volturi, and not once did anyone speak to defend my honor. Aro hated being left out of the loop; he had hoped to find out sooner instead of along with everyone else. _

_"Marcus, for the first time since his wife's death, actually showed emotion! He was shocked that Caius had allowed me to live after my...crimes. You see, since Caius hadn't been fulfilling my needs, I turned to several guards, mostly Demetri, to please me. I was actually surprised that I was allowed to live. I packed my stuff and left the castle quickly. _

_"A few months later, a wedding invitation went out to all the vampires of the world. I didn't get one, and I went to investigate the situation by watching from a distance. Leah and my Caius were married, and they had gone off on their honeymoon. They were gone for months. They came back, and I didn't suspect anything strange when they came home early; I figured Aro needed another person's opinion on matters at hand. It was only a year later that I met Caius's strange son, CJ, after staging a failed attack on the she-wolf._

_"Leah is, currently, pregnant again. I've seen it this time. CJ will have most likely left his parents and headed for the USA, since he might feel like he's being replaced by the new baby. That's where you come in."_

_A wicked smile sliced across her face, and I shrank back in my seat.  
"Me?" I squeaked, startled at the sudden change in her story._

_"Yes," She hissed joyfully. "You shall go undercover for me and retrieve information! Then, once I've had enough, I'll create an army. Vampires and Children of the Moon working together to end the Volturi and their growing family!_

_The smile she gave me, and the meaning, was pretty obvious._

_I wasn't getting out of this._

_"What's in it for me?" I asked. "I think I deserve something!"_

_"Hmm..." She pondered for only a split second. "I shall grant you immortality at the age of sixteen. I can't change you know, you'd be an immortal child and you'd only make my life harder."_

_I grinned, my choice being greatly influenced._

_"Alright," I replied. "I'll do it."_

I yawned before rolling over, whispering quietly, "Soon Anthenodora. I'll call you very, very soon."

But I didn't know CJ was listening.


	29. Chapter 29

**CJ's Point of View:**

**(A little short, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer!)**

_"Soon Anthenodora. I'll call you very, very soon."_

I think my heart just stopped beating and sacrificed itself to the blazing ball that we call the sun. I knew I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but I'm pretty sure I have a very good idea as to what was going on here.

Of course, I was angry for not seeing her betrayal before. I had been, in a way, using Ashley as a distraction from Jane. Ashley had done her job well, making me tell her everything about my family and other secrets. I had been a fool. I did love Ashley. Truly, I did. But I knew I loved Jane more. Even when she rejected me, I wanted her. I wanted her pinned beneath me, writhing in pleasure. I wanted to mark her as mine.

A spark of rage hit me then, and it grew faster than I thought possible.  
I was _furious_. I thirsted for blood.  
_Her_ blood, sliding down my throat as she begged for mercy. Anthenodora would be next. I'd tear her limbs off slowly, then make her watch as I burned them to ash.

I have never been so angry in my life.

Now, blinded by my rage, I didn't have the slightest idea of what I was capable of.

I was a monster, the first vampire-werewolf hybrid ever, and I was already making my race and myself look bad.

First, I get rejected by my crush and run like a little bitch.  
Second, I scare the shit out of my parents by disappearing for months and going on a killing spree.  
And, finally, I've been fooled by an ordinary girl who just so happens to be human.

Yeah, I'm the perfect role model for future generations of werepires.

Might as well start an era of genocide if this is where life is going with the hybrids.

* * *

I waited for Ashley a few yards away from the school parking lot. I could hear her car coming down the road, her mother chattering happily about something unimportant to me. Ashley's mom dropped her off on the curb, and Ashley ran to me.

"Hey!"

"Let's take a walk," I whispered in her ear, putting her stuff on a bench and dragging her into the woods with me.

Her heart was racing, and she was started to get aroused, although I don't know why. Maybe she thought I was going to ravish her in the middle of the woods. I took her a little ways away from the school, then turned to face her. She was smiling.

I had to admit, she played the innocent and in love school girl role quite well.

"I don't like to be tricked."

Her smile was wiped clean off her face. Her face paled, and she clenched her jaw in an attempt not to make a sound. I was a predator right now, head cocked slightly to the side as I calculated her every move. Her left foot inched back, but jerked to a stop once my eyes snapped down to look at it.

Her heart was beating faster than I thought possible.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, CJ." She whispered.

"How's Anthenodora?"

She tried to run, but she didn't make it two feet before I slammed her against a tree, head leaking blood. She was crying now. She sobbed meaninglessly, kicking against me in a weak attempt to break free.

"CJ!" She cried out in pain as I dragged my sharp nails across the skin of her arms. "Please. I'm sorry! I only-"

"Shh..." I purred, stroking her cheek. "I understand."

"You do?" She sighed in relief.

I nodded, a sadistic grin spreading across my face.  
"I think a lesson is in order."

She gulped. "A l-l-lesson? What is it?"

"Never mess with a Volturi."

I sank my teeth into her neck.

* * *

I dragged her body through the woods, and buried her. The police would find her, eventually. I made it look like a bear attack. No one would suspect me. By the time I got to the airport and got a flight to Italy, I was able to calm down and hide the monster. Her blood was delicious. I leaned back in my seat, winking at a cute girl across the aisle. She giggled, blushed, and turned away, occasionally looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

I closed my eyes.

Man, I couldn't wait to get home.

**Leah's Point of View:**

My baby boy was missing. For months he's been gone. The only way I knew he was alright was through Jane, who watched him or had people she know watch him. But my baby wasn't stupid. CJ knew damn well that he was being watched, that's why he was careful.

Of course, falling for a human was a total Edward Cullen move and I might have to slap the blonde out of his hair. Caius was pissed, acting like a girl on her period. He was worried about CJ getting hurt or doing something stupid -just because CJ is Caius's child doesn't mean that he gets a free pass to break the laws and get away with it-, and he had to worry about me and my pregnancy.

After month two, I was pretty sure I wasn't going to see CJ again. After month two, Jane had lost track of him. Demetri was busy on other missions, and Aro couldn't just drop everything to find CJ. We knew he could protect himself, but sometimes he just...he gets a little distracted.

I was sitting in Caius's study, flipping through an old classic novel. The door opened, and I was a little confused about why Caius had a heartbeat.

Wait a minute. I spun around, and found myself staring at my son.

CJ.

It wasn't long before he had me in his arms, apologizing profusely for running off again.

"It was horrible mom," He sobbed into my chest. "I thought she was the one. She was working for Anthenodora. I fell for her tricks. She knew everything. I...I killed her, mom. Out of anger, I drank her blood. She's dead. She was only thirteen, she was so young!"

"Shh," I whispered, running my hands through his hair. "It's okay. Does anyone else know you're here?"  
"No, I-"

A rib cracked and I cried out in pain.

"CJ," I gasped.

"SHIT!" He screamed. "The baby's coming! DAD!"


	30. Chapter 30

**CJ's Point of View:**

I carried my mom down the halls, swerving around corners until I reached the medical room, where I set her down on the bed. My dad, uncle Aro and Marcus, and Jane came charging into the room.

"You and I will be having a talk later," My dad snarled as he brushed past me, and grabbed my mom's hand. "Get out of here, the blood will be too much for you. Rosalie should be here soon, she just called from Florence. Go!"

I didn't argue, I was already in some deep shit with him. And I knew the blood would me too much for me. I just killed a girl, and I was still really thirsty.

While I was running through the castle, looking for Rosalie, I thought about the look Jane gave me back in the medical room. I shook it off. She didn't want me, obviously. Of course, it didn't really help that I had spent the last three months fawning over a human girl. Speaking of Ashley, how were her parents? Did they find the body? Did they suspect me?

I rammed into something cold and hard, and when I looked up, I looked into the eyes of my aunt Rosalie.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "You're here! I missed you! Dad wants you in the medical room with-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence before she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me with her. I held my breath. There was blood. _A_ _lot_.

Mom was screaming, and I could hear her bones crunching, her heart pounding. Was I like this when she gave birth to me?! Rosalie was at her side instantly.

"Leah," She whispered. "Its alright. I'm here. Take deep breaths. You're doing good."

While Rosalie and Dad were helping mom give birth, I was trying very hard not to look at what's poking out beneath her legs, or the image of Uncle Aro trying to catch whatever is about to come out.

Gag me.

"Push!" Aro commanded.

I am officially scarred for life.  
The image of my baby brother flying out of my mother's bloody vagina is, without a doubt, the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my entire one year old life. Kill me. Shoot me. Please, end my suffering. Save me from this personal hell you call child-birth.

* * *

Did I pass out? Yeah, I think I did.

Well, either I passed out or my mind shut down for a while after seeing a bloody vagina that belonged to my mother. Or I zoned out after listening to my mom and Rosalie make amends with each other, or I passed out when my dad gave me a very stern lecture and grounded me for the next decade, making it impossible for me to leave the castle without him or another adult figure that had some control over my life.

"CJ?" Mom whispered. "You want to hold him?"

I shrugged, and trudged over to the seat beside her bed. Rosalie grinned, hands clasped tightly together. I took the baby from her arms, peering at the small bundle.

"His name is Silas," Rosalie said excitedly. "Isn't he adorable?"

Silas had big brown eyes, much like mine, and a head full of chocolate-brown hair that was all over the place. He looked like a mix of mom and dad, with mom's full lips, but dad's strong jaw. He gurgled, grabbed my hair, and yanked. I winced, but found it impossible to hate him. Silas squealed, waving his chubby arms all over the place.

His stomach growled, and I quickly passed him to my mom.  
"I think he's hungry. You should...handle that."

* * *

_"CJ...?" A voice sang, slightly muffled. "CJ!"_

_I looked around, not understanding why I was in the woods or why Ashley's house was in the distance. I slowly walked forward, stepping into the dark and mysterious house. I went into the kitchen, almost throwing up from the awful smell. Dishes were piled high in the sink, cockroaches and other bugs crawling on the floors and counters. _

_The refrigerator was wide open, milk spilt and splashed. _

_I quickly left, backing my way into the living room.  
The lights flickered on and off, then dimmed. The couches were overthrown, cotton spilling out of the cushions and bookcases torn through and ripped apart. The curtains had claw marks on it, as if an animal had been in here._

_On the floor, most noticeable, was the way it appeared that a body was dragged through here with a struggle. _

_I shuddered, peering into the laundry room just above the basement. Yeah, I was stalling. _

_I may be a freaky vampire werewolf hybrid, but I don't do basements. I just...don't. I avoided looking at the basement door as I tore up the steps, stepping into Ashley's demolished room. Every thing was destroyed, as if someone was looking for something, or like someone was dragged away while they tried to find something to hold onto. _

_On her walls, written in bright red blood, was a note._

**_CJ,  
I hope you know who I am by now, young one. I have been watching you for a while. You see, I am always watching. Your mother just gave birth to a beautiful baby boy! Silas, right? Well, CJ, I hope you didn't get too attached to your family or friends. I'll see you soon.  
Love,  
Anthenodora._**

_I snarled, charging down the stairs and feeling my way down the darker than average basement. I literally couldn't see my hand in front of my face. As I was walking, no longer being able to see in front of me, I ran into something wet and cold. _

_Suddenly, the lights turned on._

_Bloody hell. _

_Bodies. Bodies were everywhere._

_In front of me was my mother, her eyes lifeless, her neck slit open and blood pouring out on herself and me. Next to her was dad, along with Jane, Aro, Marcus, and the rest of the guard. Their limbs were ripped apart, their head hanging as chandeliers from the ceiling. Silas was on the floor, head turned at an odd angle which confirmed that his neck was broken. _

_Jane, my sweet Jane, had her throat ripped out, venom dripping from her wounds. Her eyes slid to mine, wide, grunting and jerking her head to something behind me._

_Slowly, very slowly, I turned. _

_Before me stood Anthenodora, grinning as blood and venom dripped out of her mouth and onto her dress._

_She leaned in and whispered, "You're next."_

_Before I could run, her hands wrapped around my throat._


	31. Chapter 31

**Caius's Point of View:**

When I went into CJ's room that night after checking on Leah and Silas, it was because he was screaming bloody murder.

After seeing that shaking him awake wasn't going to work, I slapped him across the face.

It worked, but I wasn't really expecting him to hug me and burst into tears. I'll admit, tender moments between us were so rare they might as well be nonexistent. He was always with his mother when he was younger. Technically, he was still a child, only maturing physically and mentally. Age wise, he was about one and a half.

When he first ran away from home, I became infuriated. How dare he leave like this and not care about the pain he caused us? And, when he returned, our relationship was more than strained. It was probably on the brink of crumbling to dust. When he arrived back home, after being away with a human, Ashley, he had been cold, unreachable. He was betrayed, I could see that much, And, after hearing about her disappearance on the five o'clock news, I knew he had killed her.

He angered me, the way he was so rebellious and liked to ignore people's directions just because he could. He was the most stubborn boy I have ever met.

He was me.

Just a young version.

So, when he finally calmed down, and made it perfectly clear that he wasn't letting me go, I whispered, "I'm sorry."

Over and over and over again.

* * *

It was obvious that CJ had been avoiding human blood for a long time because when the tour group arrived later that day in the tour group, CJ practically killed vampire in the room to get to the humans. He was growling, shoving people out of her way, gleefully sinking his teeth into people's necks.

And, when there was only one man standing, he and Felix ending up splitting the kill. After they fought over it, of course.

Later, CJ and I were sitting in my office.

I didn't want to force the answers out of him, but I wanted to know what exactly happened when he ran away from home to be with a human child who ended up dead.

"I loved her." He said sadly, sniffing. "I thought she loved me too. I stayed there in California for her. But then I found out that she was working for Dora. She used me because Anthenodora promised her immorality."

"Are there other humans working with her?"

"I'm not sure," He mumbled. "Probably. Ashley's father was never home, always away on business, and her mother was a bit eccentric, but a bit slow." He paused, and looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "I was so stupid. I was weak. Love is weak."

"No," I corrected him. "Its not. Its a wonderful emotion to feel. Sometimes, you feel it with more than one person."

"How did you and mom meet?"

I knew this day would come, the day where he wanted the whole story. Well, it couldn't hurt.

"It all started at the standoff with the Cullen's, the almost fight over the first hybrid child we've ever seen...Renesmee..."

* * *

_I was standing beside my brothers, Marcus and Aro, glaring at the retched child who clung to the once clumsy human. Ugh. I would have loved to take her blood as my own. As we marched forward, howls rang through the air. Wolves, almost has big as a small car, slunk out of the shadows of the trees, growling and taking their place alongside the Cullen's and their allies. _

_Disgust rang through me. I hated werewolves, absolutely despised them. It was no secret in the Volturi, seeing as how I was almost killed by one. _

_I tuned out the nonsense the 'witnesses' had to say, not really caring as long as I got to kill someone. I was about this close to strangling that damn russet colored wolf that growled at us for ten seconds to long, using his eyes to scream his hate for us. I snorted. As if I was afraid. I would kill them all, tear them to pieces! _

_It was then that I looked over._

_And that was the day my life changed forever._

_A grey wolf with the most beautiful eyes gazed upon me, and I almost lost myself in her chocolate orbs. _

_Well, shit._

_I hated what this wolf did to me. I could no longer call her a wolf, however, when it disappeared into the woods and came back fully dressed. A she. She looked delicious..._

_Shaking my head, I refused to be drawn into by her charms. She swore, which pleased me since I didn't want a women to have to be a lady everyday all day, and strolled up to the Volturi like she was the Queen of England. I didn't hear her exchange words with Aro, but I did hear their laughter as they glanced at me, then burst into a laughing fit again. _

_Um...am I missing something? I hated it, not knowing what they were saying about me. She got Marcus to talk, which was a-_

_Oh, who the fuck is this asshole?_

_"Is it true? Did you imprint on that leech?"_

_Leech? LEECH?! _

_Oh, I'm sorry, is me being a vampire bothering you, Mr. I'm-so-ugly-I broke-someone-else's-face-by-looking-at-them Wolf._

_The rest of the conversation went by in a blur, although I was mildly pleased of the she-wolf's sarcastic humor and confident smirk. But my smile quickly vanished once Aro suggested she come to Italy with us._

_I was angry for two reasons:  
1: Implying that we would be leaving to Italy immediately would mean that we wouldn't be fighting the Cullen's or destroying them like I always dreamed about.  
2: I hated wolves, even the strange female one that seemed to joke and flirt with me at the same time, and I really didn't want her in my castle._

_Although she didn't smell bad like the other wolves- she smelled of vanilla, sugar maybe. I wanted her in the most primal of ways, to devour her right in this field, to take her whichever way the monster in me pleased, to lick, kiss, and suck every inch of her copper skin..._

_Jesus Christ, I've been cursed._

_I hated her.  
Yet, I still wanted her more, if that's even possible. She had been placed under my care, constantly following me around and staring at me. She had no clue what she did to me, or maybe she did, because of that one time she decided to sit in my study with nothing but a lace bra and panties set that left absolutely __**nothing**__ to the imagination._

_I could smell her arousal from across the room, and I forced myself to flee before I could do something I would regret. Although a part of me really wanted to claim her as my property, my wolf. _

_Of course, after sharing that kiss and running my hands all along her body, and getting that sign from the old couple, I knew I couldn't ignore her any longer._

_It had gotten harder to ignore my feelings, anyways. Anthenodora constantly tried to get me in bed, but I couldn't when all I could imagine was Leah beneath me, on top of me, groaning, moaning, screaming my name... Of course, it was only a matter of time before I took her. And took her I did. _

_Of course, complications occurred, mostly when the castle was under attack with werewolves that wanted to kill me, or that time Leah and I got into a fight, or when Felix constantly flirted with her, or when we got married..._

_Making her my wife was great, it was wonderful to have her all to myself. I hated her wolf ex though, Samuel Uley. I tolerated him only because Leah didn't want him dead. But I hated the way he stared at my Leah with lust in his eyes. She was __**mine**__. _

_**Mine**__ to claim._

_**Mine**__ to own._

_**Mine**__ forever. _

_The honeymoon was even more than I expected, and I spent every second claiming her over and over again. She knew who she belonged to. She knew who's wife she was, and I made sure the supernatural world knew it. Her bite marks, from me, were displayed proudly for all to see, and if anyone dared to touch her, I'd make sure they never saw the light of day again._

_She was mine._

_Didn't I already say that?_

_Yes, well, it never hurt to say things twice. _

_When she announced her pregnancy, my first thought was to abort it. I didn't want to die, to leave me here all alone without by my side. But she refused my wishes, screaming at me that I couldn't take away her only chance at being a mother. I loved her, of course, and even though I didn't want to lose her to a mere child, I couldn't lose her because of stupidity. _

_So I let her keep the child.  
And when he was born...  
He was a mini version of myself._

_A stubborn little hybrid he was, always breaking the rules and smiling all innocently when questioned. He had large brown eyes and dirty brown hair that was always all over the place. He attached himself to either myself or his mother's legs, giggling and being utterly adorable. _

_He grew quickly, but he still managed, even with his mature mine, to get into trouble with the guard, mostly Felix._

_He was a little devil, yes he was! He constantly played pranks, and was seen on multiple occasions hitching a ride on Demetri's back. He did stare at Jane a second too long, but no one noticed. _

_Except me._

_I didn't point it out, however, because I didn't want to embarrass him. But he did it himself._

_When he grew, rather quickly, and ran away from home, I was devastated._

_I didn't have a great father as a child, and I called myself a failure for having my first child leave the house as soon as he saw the chance. I hated myself. I mean, why cant I do anything right? Why must my life be so complicated?_

_CJ, my firstborn, thought I was replacing him with the new baby! _

_No, I could never replace him. He truly was a one of a kind, something special. My soon to be child couldn't take his place. I don't think CJ believed me, because he ran off again. I didn't question his actions until Jane came home sobbing and a mess, saying that she was a fool to let him to go that human, a fool for not fighting for him. _

_I had a hard time. I spent most mornings trying to console Leah and convince her to call Rosalie so they can make up, but she refused since she was oh so convinced that Rosalie hated the very core of her existence. I spent the afternoons in meetings with Aro and Marcus, having trials and executions, and monitoring the vampire world. I spent the night and most of dawn searching for any leads on CJ's whereabouts._

_With no such luck._

_But he returned!  
Sure, it took him a while, but he came back! _

_Oh, how I wanted to kill him slowly for putting Leah and I through that pain of losing a child again. But I couldn't._

_Life, I learned, is full of surprises._

_But only when you find the right people._


	32. Chapter 32

**Anthenodora's Point of View: **

I was watching the She-Wolf while she sat in the garden with her newborn child. Lip curling over my teeth in disgust, I hissed angrily that she could provide Caius with such things.

She gave him children. Of course I had always wanted the same for Caius and I. I should have seen the signs. I was a trophy wife. Deep down inside, I knew I was. But I didn't want to argue and risk losing everything. I hated that wolf more than I've ever hated anybody. How can someone so smelly take everything from me, a queen?

I wanted her dead. And then, when Caius was mourning over her loss, the children would be next. And then Caius would have the most painful death for leading me on for all those years.

I could never take Caius back, not when he never loved me or could never change. I didn't want her children as my own, not when they were too intelligent to realize that I'm not their biological mother. CJ...oh, CJ!

He was the spitting image of his father.

Tall, handsome, charming, dazzling, smart...

After learning of Ashley's death, I was intrigued, and frustrated, at his ability to figure my plan out. Of course, I would need a new plan now. One that was fool proof. But what?

What could I possibly do that would catch the volturi off guard?

After all, it's not as if I knew what the She-Wolf's kids were capable of. They could be gifted, being a combination of two very dangerous species. CJ was already a king, in a way. He could lure you in, charm you with his smile or just touch you. I know that because of what Ashley told me.

Sadly, Ashley was murmured by that boy before she could tell me any information she uncovered about CJ's family, their gifts, and their personal stories and weaknesses.

Lacking such important parts of my plan made it tumble rather quickly to the floor.

Shaking my head, I looked closer to the scene before me.

The sun was setting, the sky a mysterious pink and blue color. Beautiful. The She-Wolf was sitting in the rose bushes, playing with her son.

The baby giggled, reaching up to pat his mother's face and kick his feet happily.

"You're so adorable!" She cooed, tickling his sides. "You'll be just like your father , won't you Silas?"

Silas? That's his name?

Smiling to myself, I reveled in this new information.

Silas was like his father, just like CJ. His hair was a dirty blonde, and his eyes were a hypnotizing chocolate brown that had depth. CJ appeared by their side, scooping his brother up and spinning him around.

Silas squealed, clapping his chubby hands and trying to wiggle free from CJ's grasp.

"Can you say 'CJ?'" CJ asked.

Silas stares at him for a moment, head cocked slightly to the side.

"CJ!" he screamed, then laughed, obviously proud of himself. "CJ, CJ, CJ!"

"YES!" CJ cheered. "I knew he would say my name first. I'm most lovable, after all."

"He'll say my name when he's ready," The wolf chuckled. "Hey... Do you smell that?"

Their eyes immediately snapped to my hiding spot, and I jumped out of the tree, rushing away.

_I'll be back_, I thought, grinning wickedly, _And when I come, there will be no survivors._

* * *

If I was being honest with myself, I could say that I was still madly in love with Caius.

Sadly, today was not the day where I was being honest.  
I was beyond angry with myself, along with other people.

My reasonable side was trying to talk me down from my high, desperate to calm me down in any way possible.  
_You don't want to do this, Dora!_ She reasoned. _If you really loved Caius, you would let him be happy! And what about the rest of the Volturi? They had no clue of you and Caius's marriage problems! They were completely blind to it, actually! And at least Leah, that's the she wolf's name, can make Marcus somewhat alive in his depressing state._

My evil side wasn't having that.

_Just because she brought the brain dead Marcus back to life doesn't mean she should get everything! I wanted a child for Caius and I! A beautiful girl and boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, red lips and a heart shaped face! Why should the wolf get our man? We were there first! Who is she to come and interrupt? _

_Who are you to say something like that? _

_I think I'm Anthenodora..._

_Don't get smart, Dora! We need a plan! As much as I'm against your plan to kill the she wolf and her children, I can tell that there's no stopping you. And you know the saying:** If you cant beat 'em, join 'em**! Besides, its time for the Volturi to be knocked off their high horse. I always loved having power..._

_You see? Theres nothing wrong with a little power, ruling the world with an iron fist!_

_The world? You want to rule...the world? Not just the supernatural one? Why? Isnt one world enough for one lifetime?  
Are you crazy? Don't be absurd! Of course we want to rule the **entire** world! One world simply isn't enough, and it doesn't properly display our glorious power..._

Shaking my head, I tried my best to erase my two personalities that threatened to take over my body. Taking out my journal, I started to write.

_Dear Diary,  
My life has gotten worse, if that's even possible. Leah, the she wolf who stole my Caius away from me, has given birth to another baby boy. I always wanted that for Caius and I. A family to call our own. How could I not see that he didn't love me as much as I loved him? Actually, if I wanted to be honest to you and myself, how could I not see that he didn't love me at all? As much as I hate to admit it, i'm still in love with him. He changed me, gave me immortality and made me beautiful forever. But I still hate him, no matter how much I love him._

_How could he choose that...dog over me? Am I not good enough for him? _

_I knew I should've seen the signs. He had become distant from me, he no longer found my bare body entertaining for him when he needed release. He no longer came to visit me in my tower. When I saw Aro, when he came to visit Cia, he was rather on edge around me. When I asked, he simply brushed me off. I guess the term **dumb** **blonde** really applies to my lately. I didn't know it was possible to be a stupid vampire._

_But I want that life back. I knew I was a trophy wife, and I didn't care as long as I kept my place and kept Caius by my side. I remember the day we met. My mother had been slapped by my father for drooling over another man, and I had been sent to my room. My life wasn't the best as a human..._

_He, Caius, promised to take me away from that horrid He promised a life of luxury. After my sisters, Cia and Didi, were turned, I was thoroughly happy with my new life, thought nothing of it. And when Caius kept female human pets, I thought nothing of it, because I didn't find it important. After all, I was his wife, his most important priority. What did I have to worry about?_

_A lot, apparently._

_Although I might have a case of multiple personality disorder, I shall push it aside to fulfill my goal._

_To overthrow the Volturi, then later the world._

_I refuse to hide anymore.  
Slowly, but surely, I shall build my wonderful empire, surround myself with gifted vampires and warriors, and soon become the most evil dictator the world has ever known. _

_I shall give this retched world the queen it deserves._

_Until next time, faithful journal of mine. Guard my secrets with your life._

_Anthenodora._


	33. Chapter 33

**Leah's Point of View:**

Silas giggled, running his fingers through my hair. I smiled down at him, the little newborn of Caius and I, and I couldn't help but notice how adorable he was.

His dirty blonde hair was in a mess on top of his head, all over the place, and his eyes were a hazel color, and they shined when he was happy. He was so tame, unlike CJ when he was born. When CJ was a child, he loved to cause destruction, blowing things up and cracking the marble floor beneath him. On multiple occasions we had several vampires in the Volturi fall through the floor because of CJ.

Was he ashamed?  
No.  
Proud?  
Very much so.

"CJ!" Silas giggled, pointing wildly at his brother as he flipped through a newspaper. CJ looked up briefly, smiled at his little brother, then went back to reading the sports section. "CJ! Come here!"

Silas could also be very demanding of his big brother. But all little kids are like that... right?

Groaning, CJ threw his newspaper to the side and stalked over to pull Silas into his arms and spin him around.

"What do you want, squirt?" CJ asked. "I was doing something."

"Watch!" Silas's brow furrowed, and he soon disappeared. CJ yelped in surprise, dropped Silas, and flew to the other side of the room. "I no here no more!"

His giggles were our only sign that he was still in the room somewhere. He appeared in front of me, and I shrieked.

"Baby, don't do that!" I scolded gently. "You have to practice, make sure you can control it and not get stuck as one or the other, alright?"

He nodded, "Okay mama."

* * *

Is it a sign that you're a bad parent when you can't find your newborn son anywhere? Or does that happen to anyone? Yeah, I lost Silas. In my defense, it's not like we had CJ to make his gift weaker so we could find him because, coincidently, CJ went missing too. Now, I know he didn't leave Volterra, because if he did, I would have his ass mounted over my fireplace faster than you could say Taha Aki.

I know they're in the castle somewhere.

Not wanting to call the guard or Caius for help, I quickly strolled down the hallway, peeking in Caius's study. He was in there. Dang it!  
"Leah," He called, beckoning me forward. "What's wrong?"

"I, um, may have...lost our sons."

"You what?"

"It's not my fault!" I defended myself quickly. "Silas has the ability to turn invisible and stuff, and with CJ as a bad influence, you know there's bound to be trouble!"

"Wait...how were they alone for a period of time to disappear like this?"  
"CJ was babysitting-"

"You let CJ baby sit an easily influenced baby when CJ himself just got back from America after killing a few people, dating a human teenager, then killing her?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time! Don't judge me!"

* * *

Caius and I were checking each floor, each room. We even checked the closets. I know CJ has a thing for hiding in closets.

Midway through our search, we spot Silas sitting in the garden, playing with a bunny. We rush over to him, and he smiles up at us.

"Mama!" He giggles. "Daddy!"

"Where's CJ, sweetie?"

Silas cocks his head to the side, then points to the rose garden a few feet away. Picking him up, we tiptoe over and peek over the bushes.

There we say CJ, Jane straddling him as they kissed.

What. The. Hell.

We were frozen in place, and Silas wasn't even paying attention to the situation! He was out of my arms, going back to playing with a bunny. Caius was in shock, more than me, actually. I was a little excited. I knew they belonged together. I was just waiting for it to happen.

_"What are you doing?!"_ Caius roared, sending them flying apart.

CJ swallowed loudly.

Shit just got real.

* * *

**CJ's Point of View:**

_A few minutes earlier..._

"Where we go, CJ?" Silas asked.

"We are going for a walk in the garden," I replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm bored."

"Why aren't we hiding anymore?"

"It got boring, and they wouldn't have been able to find us if you kept us invisible."

"Oh, okay! Can I play with animals?"

"I'll find you a bunny rabbit to play with," I promised.

A few minutes ago, Silas and I had been hiding, ducking in and out of rooms silently while Silas kept us invisible. After a while, we got bored, and just headed outside. I could hear our parents looking for us. Honestly, its mom's fault. I mean, dad did have a point. Why would she let me babysit? Did she not know me at all?

Sure, I could be responsible. When I wanted too. And besides, it's not like I was putting Silas in any danger. He was safe with me. Anthenodora was nowhere to be found, it was a nice day outside, so everything is okay!

Well, maybe letting Silas watch spongebob at ten o'clock last night wasn't the best idea. Especially since he kept giggling over the word 'pinhead' and 'dirty Dan'. He declared me pin head, while he was dirty Dan.

Yeah, it wasn't a good idea to let him watch.

Setting him down on the ground, I dug around in a bush and handed him a light brown little bunny that sniffed at Silas, deemed him harmless, and cuddled with him.

"CJ?" A tiny voice called.

Making sure Silas was entertained, I turned and saw Jane in the Rose Garden a few feet away. Silas was pretty occupied for a while, so I walked over to her.

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to talk about what happened in California..."

"And if I don't want to talk about it?" I snapped.

"CJ, please!" She cried. "I was afraid, alright? You're royalty, the prince of Volterra! If Caius doesn't approve of us, I could be killed! I like you, you know that! But I can't risk getting us in trouble. And I didn't think you would like me. You were so high up on the ranks and you were dating that Ashley girl and I-"

I cut her off mid ramble by pressing my lips to hers.  
Well, lets just say I was fireworks. We ended up on a bench, her legs wrapped around my waist as she tangled her fingers in my hair. I needed air, but there was no way in hell I was pulling away so soon. I kissed her harder, my hands sliding down to her hips and pulling her closer. Her hips wiggled against my crotch, and I groaned at the friction.

"You see what you do to me?" I growled in her ear, pressing her down so she could feel me.

She mewled, pressing her lips to mine again.  
"Don't stop," She gasped, grinding her body against mine.

We were there for a while, and I didn't realize we had been caught until I heard my dad yelling.

"What are you doing?!" He roared.

Jane and I quickly separated, trying to fix our clothes.

There was no way out of this. He stepped forward, grabbed us both by our collars, and yanked us after him.

Well, ive lived a full life.


	34. Chapter 34

**CJ"s Point of View: **

Jane and I sat in my dad's study, avoiding eye contact with him and with each other. Jane's hands slid up my thighs, and I clenched my jaw in an attempt not to explode. Dad was glaring at us intently, and the silence of the room was really starting to bother me. Jane clearly wasn't liking it either, twitching every once in a while.

"Would anyone care to explain what happened in that garden?" My dad growled, hands clasped tightly in front of him and resting on his desk.

I cleared my throat nervously, whispering, "Jane and I made up."

"Obviously."

My dad wasn't pleased, and I could only imagine what my mom was going to do to me. Well, at least Silas was on my side.

Adorable kid.

"I repeat," Dad hissed. "What. Happened."

Um...

Well, I would've told him... But I wasn't really sure if he wanted the full, uncensored, tongue clashing, almost sex in broad daylight story, or if he wanted the save-my-innocence-and-just-summarize-what-happened kind of story.  
I voiced this to him, and after he snarled, he answered with, "The uncensored version."

I shouldn't have been surprised. I mean, he and mom go at it at least eight times a day, and that's only before noon. Can you imagine what they do at night? And, besides, Silas and I didn't appear out of thin air. We were created. Accidentally, sure, but created nonetheless.

"Well," I began. "Silas and I were playing hide and seek, and we were just all over the castle..."

"They came to the garden," Jane interrupted, biting her lip. "CJ found Silas a bunny to play with, and we went to the rose garden to talk-"

"You certainly did more than just talk," Dad muttered darkly. "And Jane, you know the rules. My kids are off limits-"

"_What_?" I snapped. "I'm _off_ _limits_? So, what, I'm a _possession_ now? A _thing_? Is this why she was afraid to even make eye contact? Because of your stupid rules?"

"It wasn't supposed to be interpreted that way-"

"Well, it was!" I roared. "Did you even think about how this would affect Silas and I? And, really, you need to watch out for Silas because he's already a lady's man. You can't just tell people who we're off-limits."

"If anything," Jane whispered. "It made CJ more desirable."

Okay, Jane, I love you. I really do. But that particular comment really didn't help.

Not at all.

"What would Aro think?" Dad smirked, knowing he hit a nerve in Jane.

She stiffened, then turned her gaze to the floor before looking at me with a mischievous smile.  
"He'd say. 'Where are my grand-babies'?"

Yeah, that comment didn't help either, even if it was kind of funny.

I don't think dad found it funny, seeing as how he just flipped over his desk.

* * *

Well, a lot of things happened after we finished talking in dad's study.

For one, Aro really did say, "Where are my grand-babies?"  
Two, after Aro got serious, which happened rather quickly, Jane is...grounded. I know, shocking.  
Three, I'm grounded, and I'm stuck on babysitting duty, but only with adult supervision.

I think my parents are about fifty shades of stupid because it's not babysitting if the parent is also watching the babysitter babysit.

Can I just say that being grounded totally blows?

No television, no phone, computer, iPod, internet...

Is it too late to ask for death?

And, what's even worse, is that my dad took me off the Anthenodora case. Demetri, Alec, -who is making a list of ways to kill me for making out with his sister-, Felix, Santiago, and some other guards caught her scent the other night near the castle. Sadly, I was not allowed to leave this room. My food was brought to me, and it wasn't even fresh blood. It was human food.

Can you say, shoot me?

I can only imagine how Jane is doing. If only...

Bada-_bing_!

"Silas!" I hiss through the small hole in my wall behind my poster.

Silas pops out of nowhere, peering into the hole.  
Silas and I made this hole for brotherly purposes, to talk, write messages, to be evil. That sort of thing.

"CJ?"

"I need you to do something for me," I whisper.

He nods eagerly, obviously bored inside his room. I grab a piece of paper and a pen.

_Jane,  
I bet you're wondering how I got this to you... I have to keep it a secret or else Aro would know. I can't believe my dad made us be on complete opposite ends of the castle. Anyways, I miss you. Life without a cell phone and texting abilities sucks major balls. Think of this as a physical email. Write me back Janie!_

_CJ_

Rolling the letter up, I pass it through the hole to Silas, who smiles.

"Take this to Jane," I tell him. "Be...sneaky about it," I whispered, winking.

He giggles, and soon turns invisible.

Grinning, I put the poster back and lean against the wall.

Dad-0 CJ-1

Hell yeah!

Now I just have to wait until Silas gets back...

* * *

Silas knocked on my wall lightly, passing me the note and cocking his to the side. It took him two minutes, which was very impressive for a baby. He was obviously proud of himself.

_CJ,  
__I think you're an idiot to risk our punishment. They have me on animal blood! Bloody hell! And what do you get? Human food! At least tell me its the nasty kind so I can assure that we're on the same punishment length. I refuse to be more tortured food wise because you're the king's son/nephew for all intents and purposes. You're smart for finding a way. Now, what moron is retarded enough to be our messenger?"_

_Jane_

Rolling my eyes, I look to Silas and whisper, "She called you a retarded moron messenger."

His eyes narrowed, and he snatched my paper out of my hands, writing his own little letter, then passing it back to me.

_Dear Jane,_  
_I hope your insides burst into flames and you slowly turn to ash as painfully as possible._

_Sincerely, _  
_The retarded little messenger_

Snickering, I wrote my own.

_Jane, _

_I think it was a bad idea to insult the messenger. I mean, he could purposely get himself caught while taking your letter and blame it on you. Now that I think about it...keep going. I'm sure I'll be okay in the long run. Ciao!_

_CJ_

* * *

My dinner arrived two hours later, and they allowed, meaning my dad, allowed Silas to sit with me. Silas had grown. He was a bit taller, had a bigger appetite, and his hair now hung in his face like mine did. He was adorable, in a Volturi way.

We sat in silence, not really wanting to risk anyone hearing us. Waiting until Dad was far away, we sighed in relief.

"You're impressive, little buddy," I complimented him.

"I'm a Volturi," he smirked. "What did you expect?"


	35. Chapter 35

**Silas Point of View**:

Passing notes between CJ and Jane was entertaining. Having the gift of invisibility made life easier. And I've learned a lot I secrets from the Volturi. CJ gave me a note this morning, and I was on my way to Jane's bedroom on the other side of the castle.

Knocking on her door, she quickly ushered me inside.

"Sorry about calling you moron messenger..." She mumbled after reading the notes. "I didn't know it was you."

"No one else is good enough to do this and not get caught," I said proudly.

Smiling, she sat at her desk, writing a rather long note.

Looking around the room, I pursed my lips. I wonder what would happen if I...

Nah, I shouldn't do that. I could burn the castle down.

Being a hybrid was the greatest, because even though I looked like a two year old right now, I have the intelligence of a teenager. And it's also a good thing to have a higher IQ than Felix. I mean, let's face it, he's not exactly Albert Einstein.

"Have you been working on your gift?" Jane asked quietly as she continued writing.

"I've got a pretty good grip on it," I replied. "But sometimes I turn invisible when I don't want to."

"Can you make other people invisible?"

"So far only one person at a time," I frowned. "I'm still working on it."

Nodding, she placed her letter in an envelope and hands it to me along with a cherry lollipop.

"For the road," She grinned. "Be careful going back. Don't get caught."

Waving, I turned and left the room. I guess I forgot to turn invisible because mom walked past me and gave me a funny look.

"Where did you get that lollipop?" She asked. "And what's in that envelope?"

"Uncle Marcus wanted me to give this to daddy," I said innocently. "Do you know where he is?"

"In his office with Aro, you know the way, right?"

"Yup! See ya!"

* * *

Sliding into CJ's room, I sighed in relief.

"Good news and bad news."

"You got caught," CJ guessed, rubbing his face with his hands. "How?"

"I was leaving Jane's room and I forgot to turn invisible," I said, passing him the note. "Enjoy your love letter."

* * *

Sitting the garden, playing with a light brown rabbit I found, I was able to relax. I knew I wasn't supposed to be outside by myself, but what could happen? I was sitting on Volturi ground, I feel pretty safe.

Chasing after the rabbit, who I named Fluffy, I son rammed into a cold hard body. Expecting my father, I was surprised when I looked up and saw a women with long blonde hair and evil eyes.

Okay...I'm sure she's not Volturi...

"Um..Hello," I say nervously. "I'm Silas."

"Son of Caius?"

"Yeah..."

She growled, but soon made an angelic face.

"My name is Anthenodora," she smiled, "I'm his ex-wife. He cheated on me with your mother, Leah."

My dad did what? Frowning, I could hear the sincerity in her voice. I just couldn't believe my ears, though! My dad, doing something like that? I heard he was ruthless, uncaring towards others, but doing something like this?

My mind felt like it was being covered in fog, my reason fading.

"Would you like to come inside?" I asked. "I'm sure he wants to know that you're here."

"No, I'm no longer allowed in the castle," she told me, "but maybe you would like to come to my house?"

She held out a hand. She seemed so honest, so trustworthy, that I took her hand and let her led me away.

But something tells me that this is a bad idea...

* * *

"Silas?"

My dad's voice rang out through the garden before Anthenodora and I could leave. She scooped me up in her arms and started moving faster. My mind was still fuzzy, and it seemed to get fuzzier now that I was in Anthenodora's cold arms.

"Silas!"

Where was I? Who's Silas?

"Silas! Where are you, buddy?"

That voice sounded familiar...

"Silas! Don't you wanna play hide and seek invisible?"

CJ? CJ!

"Put...put me down," I commanded weakly, unable to tell reality apart from my imagination. Was CJ really looking for me? Was I really here?

"Don't worry, sweetie," Antheodora cooed, stroking my cheek. "You'll forget about them soon enough."

What? Forget?

"Silas!"

I was airborne, crashing onto hard concrete. A sickening crunch echoed in my ears, and I cried out in pain.

"Silas? You're okay, buddy, you're gonna be alright. It's me, CJ. You'll remember soon. Don't fall for her kind tricks, Silas. Don't let her win."

Don't let who win? Where am I? Who am I?

"Can you here me, buddy?"

My world slowly faded to black, no longer able to take the confusion.

* * *

"His right leg is completely shattered, but it should be healed in two days time. It would heal quicker, but he's still a baby, he needs to develop more."

"He'll be okay, though, right?"

"Of course," the first voice assured the second. "He needs to rest, though. No playing around, being active for a while."

"He won't like that."

"Do we have any idea what took control of his mind?"

"Anthenodora had another vampire with her, a vampire that could control the mind. It wasn't working fully on Silas, so we can assume that Silas has a shield that he can't control yet. He passed out from the stress. He couldn't tell fantasy from reality."

"Did you get Dora and her friend?"

"No, they got away. Silas will have to be heavily guarded now. Jane can no longer be on punishment; we need her skills."

"I think he's waking up."

Slowly, I opened my eyes, squinting against the bright light that shone down on me. In the room were Uncle Aro, Marcus, Demetri, CJ, Mom, Dad, Carlisle, and Rosalie. When did they get here?

"You okay, kid?" My eyes snapped to a tired looking Demetri.

"What happened?" I asked, slowly sitting up. "I feel weird."

"Dora paid a little visit," Dad sneered, eyes narrowing. "She thought it would be a good idea to take you from us."

"She got out the gates," CJ muttered bitterly. "She's gotten good. We didn't detect her until it was almost too late."

"Say something, Silas." Rosalie whispered.

Shaking my head, I closed my eyes. My head ached, my arm leg was killing me, and I could really use the silence. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, their concern in the air. The closest to me was CJ, and he was the only one I didn't want to strangle right now. The last thing I remembered from my encounter with the 'enemy' was breaking my leg, and hearing CJ talk to me before I passed out.

"I want to sleep," I said finally. "Can I sleep?"

"Of course, sweetie," Mom said gently, stroking my arm. "Your dad and I will sit in here-"

"I only want CJ in here."

There was silence, and when I opened my eyes, I could see the pain flash across her face. She nodded quietly, and everyone except for CJ left the room.

"Don't leave this castle again," He growled. "I thought I lost you."

"Did you hate me?" I asked quietly. "Before I was born?"

He was quiet for a moment, scooting closer to my bed before answering, "Yes."

I started to reply, but he held a hand up as he continued.  
"I hated that dad accepted you so easily. When mom was pregnant with me, he wanted to kill me before I could even see my first ray of sunlight. He wanted to destroy me, no matter what the cost. With you, it was like you were god's gift to mankind or something. They loved you more than they ever loved me. I ran away. I stayed away for a few months, fell in love with a human who was working with Anthenodora, came back... In truth, I was jealous of you. I wanted dad to care about me the way he cared for you.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't love you," He grinned. "You're my little brother, my partner in crime. Like I said, you aren't allowed to leave this castle again. You're staying in my line of sight for the next fifty or so years."

"I think you're going a bit too far, bro," I chuckled.

"Sure, bud." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. Go to sleep. I'll sneak some candy and slurpees in tomorrow if you're good. Deal?"

"Deal."


	36. Chapter 36

**CJ's Point of View:**

Seeing Silas hurt hit a nerve inside me, made me feel like I should have been watching him. It was my idea to send Jane notes through my little brother who is easily distracted, especially by animals. More specifically, bunnies.

I don't know why, but Silas has a serious thing for rabbits.

I sat by his side, relaxing now that he was inside and guarded heavily. Anger rose in me, furious for letting a crazy person like Anthenodora this close to the castle. She was close enough to grab Silas and almost make it out of here.

The second vampire she had with her annoyed me even more. He had the power to muddle Silas's mind, making him forget who he was and where he was from. Luckily, he wasn't under the influence long enough to cause any lasting damage.

I could tell my mom was hurt when Silas said he only wanted me in here. Mom has been acting a little strange lately, but I pushed the thought away. She had dad to talk to if she had any problems.

"CJ?" Silas rolled over to look at me, his large brown eyes staring at me in confusion. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours. You need to rest, buddy."

He smiled sleepily. "I wanna play."

Chuckling, I realized that he was still half asleep. I whispered, "Shh, don't worry about it now. Sleep, Silas."

His eyes drifted closed, and he snuggled deeper under the covers. "We play after?"

"Yeah," I promised. "We can play later."

* * *

I awoke to a hand pushing my head. Raising my head, I realized I had laid my head on Silas's bed and had drooled a little on the sheets. Silas looked at me, amused, looking visibly better.

"It's about time you woke up," he smirked. "I've been shoving your head for hours."

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"You were tired, and you needed rest."

Yawning, I cracked my back before standing.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked. "Scare a few people, stuff ourselves with chocolate, play around in dad's Volturi cloaks?"

"Dad hates it when we do that," Silas whispered, grinning. "Let's do it."

* * *

Dressed in dad's Volturi cloaks and strutting around the empty ballroom, you could say we were a bit weird. We knew the risk of getting caught, and yet we still did dumb stuff that we knew the adults hated. What did they expect? I'm a teenager, physically, and Silas is a toddler. When someone tells me not to do something, I have no choice but to do it because they tempted me.

Honestly, when Dad told Silas and I that we were allowed to play with the Volturi "merchandise", we nodded our heads in understanding. Later, back in my room, we were creating plan a way to sneak into his room to play with said merchandise. Silas and I didn't even think about doing that until he told us not to do it. So if he wants to blame someone, he should blame himself...

"Bow before me, peasants!" Silas commanded, making his voice as deep as it could go as and waving an old sword that was really valuable, moneywise. "Bow before the great Silas!"

"Your Highness," I growled in a terrible British accent, waving a sword of my own. "Prepare to lose your kingdom!"

We started to fight, swords clashing and creating tiny sparks. He got me in the side, and I grunted, falling over in an over exaggerated show of being hurt. When I hit the floor, Silas raised his sword to finish me off. I quickly knocked his feet out from under him, pinning him to the floor and holding the sharp edge up to his throat.

"Any last words, slave?"

"Get some!" He screamed, kneeing me in the balls. I groaned, actually experiencing pain from that hit, and rolled off of him. He pounced on me, grabbed my throat, and pounded my head against the floor. "Die, peasant, die!"

Since Silas was feeling better, everything all healed, I decided to kick him in the chest, sending him flying across the room. But before he hit the wall, he turned invisible.

I was kicked to the side, sword slashing my leg, then I was being dragged into the 'dungeon', which was actually the ballroom coat closet.

Cursing under my breath, I released my power, a white mist coming from me and filling the room. I looked down at my legs at a now visible Silas who had no idea what had happened. I grabbed him by the collar and tossed him in the closet before shutting the door and leaning against it.

"No fair!" He yelled, banging on the door. "You used your power weakening thing!"

"You used your power first!" I yelled back, pressing against the door harder. "Now, who's the best?"

"I won't say it, CJ! You are not the best!"

I hummed Eye of the Tiger really loud, drowning him out. I didn't notice when it got quiet. I slowly opened the door, only to be rammed into by a large, clear-ish white bubble and sent me crashing into the tables and chairs shoved in the corner. I'm pretty sure I heard a few ribs crack. My vision clouded a little and I groaned in pain as I slowly picked myself up from the shards of glass that dug into my skin.

"CJ!" Silas squeaked. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that would-"

"What. Did. You. Do." I hissed, almost smacking the shit out of Silas as he yanked glass from my body. "It felt like I was hit by a tractor-trailer."

"I...I wanted to make a shield and I...I don't know."

He was crying now. Shit, I didn't mean to make the kid cry! Hesitantly stroking his hair, I tried to comfort him.  
"Its alright, Silas," I said. "You didn't mean to. I'm alright."

This only made him cry harder. He was wailing now, so I wasn't really surprised when mom and dad came running in, along with several guards, Uncle Marcus and Uncle Aro. Jane, Alec, and Demetri, after seeing there were no invaders or another repeat of the Anthenodora incident, they left the room to check the rest of the castle, because one can never be too sure when it comes to that crazy chick.

"What happened?" Mom practically screamed as she yanked Silas into her arms and squeezed him to death. "Why is he crying?"

"Silas and I were playing," I admitted, shooting a wary glance at dad, who gave me the we-will-be-talking-about-this-later look. "We were using the closet over there as a dungeon. I had him locked in there, and when I opened the door two minutes later, I was thrown across the room by-"

I looked over at Silas. He was still crying, staring at me with sad, pleading eyes.  
Telling them about his new ability would result in Aro fawning over him constantly and molding him into a weapon, dad and mom watching over him constantly and refusing him to let him play around, and he would end up like me: stupid, lack of proper judgment, and very bitter on the inside.

"Silas," I finished, hoping they hadn't noticed by pause. "He's getting really strong lately. But he's a Volturi. So it's a good thing. And I'll be alright, I just need to walk it off."

They seemed to buy it, although Aro looked at me suspiciously from the corner of his eye. I ignored him. Aro was always nosy, and he hated not knowing everyone's secrets. Everyone eventually filed out of the room, mom taking Silas with her because, apparently, it was his nap time and using all that strength has made him nice and tired.

Slowly rising from the floor, I dragged myself up the stairs, because the elevator was at the other end of the hall and I was not walking down there in my condition, and trudged slowly to my room. I didn't get very far before a pair small cold hands wrapped around my waist and yanked me into a dark room.

_Great_, I thought darkly. _I'm going to die in my own house, a few minutes away from my own room, by a freaking psycho vampire who liked to kidnap hybrids. It's too bad I didn't have time to write up my will. Silas would have loved to have my comic book collection. On second thought, he might just take it anyways, since he always liked to steal stuff from my room and claim he didn't know what I was talking about. _

"Are you going to kill me yet?" I asked.

"CJ?"

Oh.  
It was Jane.  
Well, now I feel stupid.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled, blushing a crimson red. "I thought I was going to die at the hands of a crazy vampire who liked to kidnap hybrid children. Not that I'm a child..."

"You talk too much."

I didn't get the chance to respond before she crashed her lips to mind. We were crushed together in the small room, hands roaming each other's bodies in a matter of seconds. I pressed her against the wall, glad that I could hold my breath longer than the average human.

"I missed you," I whispered, lips moving to her neck. "So much."

"Me too," she gasped, arching her back and pulling me closer. "Sorry it's so cramped. No one ever used this room. I'm sure it's filled with spiders."  
"This is a room? Its smaller than my closet."

I wrapped my arms around her waist. Sighing, I pressed my foreheads to her.  
"Why did you lie for Silas?" She asked.

I growled softly.  
"I was hoping no one noticed."

"Only Aro and I did. But Aro won't say anything, he'll just watch you like a hawk and insist on spending time together as Uncle-Nephew bonding. Like such a term even exists."

"I'd be more concerned that my boyfriend was going to be stalked by a crazy vampire overlord who can read minds."

"So you're my boyfriend now? And don't try to change the subject. As if I wouldn't notice."

I smirked. "A guy can dream, can't he? And yeah, I'm your boyfriend. No choice. And I lied for Silas because he's my little brother and we don't spill each other's secrets. Besides, he kept our secret note passing to himself. I owe him."

"You two are really close. Its sweet. Most people hate having their little sibling tag along."

"Yeah, well, Silas is really cool for a kid. He's like the younger, more innocent and sweeter version of me."

"Of course," Jane snickered. "And you aren't going to tell me what really happened in that room? Tell me why you looked like you were in pain."

I frowned, whispering, "I can't. Aro could read your thoughts. I have to protect Silas. You wouldn't understand."

She was silent for a long time, absentmindedly running her hand through my hair and using her other hand to slide it up and down my arm. With my eyes already adjusted to the dark, I could see her beautiful face. Her lips were red, she had obviously just finished feeding, and her hair was loose, falling over shoulders into blonde waves. Her legs tightened around my waist.

"I understand," She whispered back. "Alec did the same thing when we were human. He took most of the beatings from father when we were children. He fought as hard as he could to get to me before we were burned at the stake...I understand what you mean. Sometimes, no matter what the risk, you just have to protect someone."

She looked at me now, her crimson eyes sad.

She slowly release me and put her legs down.  
"Let's go before we get caught," she murmured, opening the door, peeking into the hall, and disappearing.

Sighing, I continued on to my room, wondering if Silas was okay.


	37. Chapter 37

**CJ's Point of View: **

_1 week later..._

It's been an entire week since I've seen Jane or Silas. I'm pretty sure Silas has been avoiding me, hiding in his room or running into the comforting arms of mom. And Jane has been deliberately put on dozens of missions so Aro could, as promised, have the uncle-nephew bonding time.

I'm starting to agree with Jane.

That doesn't sound like a real term.

Anyways, after going out exploring, hunting, reading, making werewolf pelts out of capture Children of the Moon, and all that fun stuff, Aro has taken a break to up his way of squeezing information out of me. But I wouldn't tell him. Even though I'm sure Silas hates me now, I still want to protect him.

* * *

Dad called me into his office early this morning. And when I walked in, he was sitting at his desk, the usual scowl on his face. He motioned for me to sit, and we sat in silence for what felt like hours.

He started at me, his eyes cold and unnerving.

My dad was a very manipulative man. He's lied, cheated, stolen, beaten around the bush, and I've learned not put anything past him. The one person he wouldn't lie to was my mom. (And Aro as Marcus, but you can't really lie to the people who can see your relationships and read your thoughts so they don't count). When mom walks in he's like an angel, looking all innocent and sweet, as if a negative thought never crossed his mind.

But I knew better.

_Oh_,_ I knew better. _

"You were with Jane."

Of course he found out. He's got eyes and ears all over the place, so I shouldn't have been surprised. He arched a perfect eyebrow, head cocked slightly to the side in a_ 'I wasn't born yesterday'_ gesture.

"Yes," I admitted, seeing no point in lying to him if he didn't already know the truth. "It was a brief encounter, and it's been a week."

"You thought I would just _let it go_ because it's been a week?"

"I can hope, can't I?"

"Damn it, CJ!" He yells, slamming a fist down onto the perfectly polished wooden table. It cracked under the blow. "You are so difficult!"

"_I'm_ difficult?" Keeping my voice low was a lost cause.

"Yes, you are! You can't follow the simplest directions! You sneak out to fool around with Jane, someone who is way out of your league, then you get your little brother kidnapped! And, lets not forget, about the multiple times you've run away and carelessly killed a human! You're completely worthless!"

I felt like I had been slapped. It took him a moment to realize what he said, and that he was pacing the floor angrily. His face softened and he reached for me.

"CJ, I-"

I didn't hear the rest as I ran down the hallway.

* * *

I had nowhere to hide where he couldn't find me, nowhere to disappear to. I was crying, a sign of weakness, because of how bad his words hurt me.

I had gotten Silas kidnapped, hurt, and I didn't deserve Jane. I was worthless, nothing to my father. Of course I was nothing to him. He barely spent any time with me. Always about Silas.

_Oh, he's so adorable! _

_Aww, he's a perfect little angel! _

_Oh, CJ, why couldn't_ _you turn out this way?_

Blood seeped into my mouth as I bit my cheeks to keep from screaming my head off. My earlier hatred of Silas came back, eagerly ready to remind me why I despised him in the first place.

I guilty pushed the feeling away.

It's not Silas's fault mom and dad loved him more. And it's not his fault that I'm a major screw up. I knew I could never live up to anyone expectations. I mean, just because I'm the son of the terrifying Caius Volturi doesn't mean that I'm going to be freaking amazing and god like.

_Worthless. _

_Got your brother kidnapped. _

_Jane is way out of my league. _

Yeah, I kinda figured that months ago. Guess I should've listened to the logical side in me that said love wasn't realistic and could never exist for people like me.

I quickly swiped the tears away from my cheeks, peering around my room in hatred. I wanted to leave, but where could I go? Carlisle would rat me out, since he and his family really don't want to get on Aro's bad side after the little confrontation. The pack would return me to mom, although I'm not sure they're really a pack anymore is since they don't have to worry about vampire attacks after its been known that La Push is official Volturi alliance territory.

Curling into a ball, I let the pain wash over me.

* * *

How long have I been sitting here? Days? Weeks? No, it's been longer than a week. It feels like I'm dying.

Dad has come by, knocking on my door and bringing food. Mom came, quick to assure me that dad meant nothing, that he was just angry. Well, I've been angry lots of times, but you don't see me crushing someone's soul and acting like nothing ever happened.

"CJ." Dad's voice is small and broken. "Please, son, talk to me."

I could have laughed. _Son?_ I think not. Fathers don't treat son's that way. But, hey? What would I know, seeing how my father hated me before I was even born. Another pang of jealousy and hatred jolted through me at the thought of Silas and how much people loved him.

I would always be the mistake. That kid that wasn't suppose to be here but was there anyway because you were obligated to keep him.

"CJ," his voice came again, pleading. "Please. I'm so sorry. You know I never meant any of that."

Yes, I'm sure you didn't mean destroy me.

"I was just so angry..."

I was angry too. So angry. But now there's nothing but pain and longing, longing for the dad's I saw on tv, where you play catch and watch bad tv shows just to laugh at them and have those playful yet serious conversations with. Where did all that go? Didn't I deserve a dad too?

"Don't lock yourself away from me. Can we just...talk?"

Pfft. Talk. I'm sure we did enough talking to last a lifetime, thank you very much.

I always I would be able to tell my dad anything. Just ask about girls, have that awkwardly hilarious conversation about sex, have him as my best man at my wedding, always having that playful banter.

But I never had that. And, believe me, I tried.

I was uncontrollable and wild because I had no one to spend time with, no one to guide me down the correct path. So, I made up my own, didn't give a shit about what anyone said.

Because my father and I...we would never be close. Especially not after this.

"I'm so sorry, CJ." I could almost see his hand slowly slide down the door, his eyes slightly filled with hope that I had come out and agreed to talk to him.

And the worst part? He was positive that I would have to come out eventually, whether it's to get something to eat or get another book from the library to distract me from the scorching pain in my chest.

But he was wrong. I didn't new to come out. I would starve to death before I left this room. I would become a corpse, skin gaunt and pale as I lay motionless on the floor. But wasn't leaving this room.

And he knows that, if I planned on leaving the castle, I would have done it by now and would've gotten caught by the guards on patrol, whoever they were. But I had no reason to leave. Besides my lack in strength and poor ability to blink correctly, I wasn't exactly equipped for the outside world and escaping without being detected.

"I miss you."

Those were the last words I heard before I passed out.

* * *

"CJ?" Small, chubby hands pushed at my face, checking to see if I was dead. If I was dead, then life was good.

Well, after life, but it's the same thing, really.

"I know you aren't dead."

"Oh no," I rasped, coughing when I remembered it had been a while before I'd spoken. "I've been caught."

Slowly opening my eyes, I found Silas staring down at me, his hands pressed on either side of my face. His large brown eyes were innocent, pure. We stared at each other for a few minutes, as if not seeing each other in weeks felt like a century. And it had.

Life was really boring without a partner in crime to share it with. I mean, Silas and I, we blew stuff up together! Set things on fire, cheated on some homework, took a few valuable items from the hallways like vases and paintings, and mostly played in the Volturi cloak and crest.

"I'm sorry," he whispers finally. "I missed you. A lot."

Turning away, I didn't say a word. I was too weak to curl into a ball, but I laid on my side weakly, not having the energy to turn my entire body. Even moving my head required too much effort.

Silas held out blood, human, by the smells of it.

"Dad's really sorry," he said. "He didn't mean it."

"Yeah he did," I croaked bitterly. "You'll always be the favorite while I'm the accident that almost killed mom. He called me worthless. Blamed me for everything. Maybe he's right. I'm not of use."

Sniffing, Silas wordlessly handed me a tray of blood, all warmed up and ready to be served. I slowly drank the first packet, only to go into a frenzy and devour the entire tray in less than a second.

I hated how I happily gave in and inhaled that blood. I bet dad sent Silas I here to make me drink it because he knows innate it when babies cry. And babies crying is not how I plan on spending my weekend.

"You'll always be my big brother," Silas declared, and I noticed his teddy bear slumped against the side of my bed. "And I never blamed you for me being kidnapped."

_Whatever_.

And I said just that, refusing to be comforted by his seemingly sincere words. He seemed to know that I wasn't buying it, so he just looked away, although he wouldn't give me full silence by leaving the room.

Silas looked bigger, like he has grown a few inches. I'm sure he had. He looked pretty well, besides the haunted, despair filled look he had in his eye. And he was doing that thing with his face. The face he made when he had to tell me something.

"Just spit it out," I snapped, losing patience and having no time for games.

"Mom's pregnant."

* * *

**Okay, so, I've been thinking about doing a sequel that continues the story because I don't want to have to write about 80 chapters all for one story. Write me a review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, just so you know, I should have several other stories coming out in a few months, one I finish up. Sequels to other stories may be coming as well, once I get all my ideas out.**

**I really want to be an author, so feedback is really great! Nothing cruel though!**

**I love you all!**

**-EllaTheRealMeBlack**


End file.
